Freezing: Birthright - Book 2 of Accede Destiny
by redlawyers
Summary: Nightfall has descended on Summer El Bridget-Aoi and her classmates at West Genetics. A new threat is emerging with the ability to destroy all Pandora. Will mankind's former enemy return from their inter-dimensional realm to capitalize on this new crisis? Has it always been Summer's birthright to lead the Pandora into battle, or is the fate of the human race already decided?
1. Acceptance

_I do not own anything related to Freezing, its characters or topics related to the Manga or Anime. All credit goes to Lim Dall-Young for inspiring me to write in this dynamic universe. This is just my imagination of what the future of the series could be like. All OC are of my own creation_

 _Content- **MATURE** \- For violence and coarse language throughout._

 _Writing style is geared for young adult readers.  
_

A website companion is online and available. Since I cannot post the web address here, please PM me for the link.  
Thanks for your consideration in reading my work.

Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.

* * *

 _ **PANDORA**_ are genetically enhanced women who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers that fight the NOVA. Pandora's strength originates from Stigmata, alien tablets that are infused with the nerves of the spinal column. The results of the merging of physiology and alien technology provides the Pandora with superhuman abilities that is over ten times greater than that of an average person. Additionally, the technology allows the Pandora to manifest armor and weapons which are deadly to the NOVA. Pandora were originally developed by the late Dr. Gengo Aoi.

 _ **NOVA**_ are the natural enemy of mankind. These inter-dimensional beings exist in a realty different than our own. Not much is known of their history. Their motives are unclear as to why they want to eradicate the human race. The NOVA's main weapon consists of the ability to "Freeze" organic and mechanical objects with a strong energy pulse. The cascading energy renders everything within the kill zone radius inert and stationary. Over time, Pandora have developed the ability to nullify the Freezing effects. In doing so, the alien threat was neutralized during the Great War of 2077.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1 - ACCEPTANCE  
**_ _June, 2091_

 _ **"MONSTER…"**_ The sunlight from the surface penetrated deep into the depths of the sea. The luminous blades of light just barely touching her skin.

 _ **"MONSTER…"**_ Her body writhed under the waves - bubbles floating upwards from her nose and mouth. She could see the surface, but something was anchoring her to the sea floor.

 _ **"MONSTER…"**_ She pulled on the chain lashed to her ankle. Wrestling with all her might, she couldn't break the heavy links. She started to feel weak. The oxygen was depleting from her lungs - she had to take a breath. Then, looking down into the darkness she saw it.

The ominous creature gracefully swam up to her. She frantically yanked on the chain again; tugging and twisting the thick forged links. In an instant, the serpent revealed its two massive rows of razor sharp teeth. With just seconds of air left, she released the chain and courageously faced her fate with fists clenched. Suddenly the creature halted, floating motionless a meter away. It studied her, perhaps contemplating how it would enjoy eating its tethered meal. Then it spoke.

 _ **"YOU MONSTER…"**_

With lightning speed, it coiled itself around her mid-section and violently tore at her body with several large bites. Descending from the swirling cloud of red - a severed leg, sinking to the ocean floor with the chain still bound at its ankle.

* * *

Gasping for air, Summer woke from her nightmare. The subtle hum of the jet engines droned in her ears. As she looked around the passenger compartment, many of the other passengers were still asleep. She adjusted herself in the seat, removed her glasses and took a tissue to gently blot the droplets of sweat from her face.

Sliding up the window shade, she looked out over the horizon. The sun had risen and the clouds across the horizon were scattered and thin. She could see the blue-green hues of the Atlantic Ocean thirty-seven thousand feet below. Checking her chrono, she only had one hour remaining before the aircraft landed. Summer stretched her legs and adjusted herself in the seat again. Prior to the flight, she had spent some time in the airport restroom removing the layers of bandages from her face and neck. Just a few days earlier, Summer was locked in a fierce battle with Larisa Tamm for the top ranked position at the Spring Carnival. Suffering a devastating defeat, Summer had received multiple injuries that left her body bruised and scarred. When she boarded the plane, several people noticed her swollen eye and the reddish-purple bruises. Even the white lines of the healing paste on her throat brought undesirable attention. Despite her advanced regeneration, Summer hadn't healed enough to hide suspicion from the passengers. Thankfully, most of her additional injuries were safely hidden under her white sun dress.

Naturally, she was embarrassed to be out in public. She could only imagine what the civilians thought of her visible injuries. She contemplated several different outfits that would discreetly hide the bruises. In the end, she fabricated a story about a hiking accident, figuring this would guarantee that nobody would be overly concerned; hopefully she wouldn't have to interact with anyone. She was already anxious at having to face her parents and explain her condition.

The mainland of Great Britain came into view as the aircraft descended to make its final approach. The city of Eastbourne was on the southern coast. As the aircraft continued its approach, Summer began to make out the outlining roads, city streets, the pebble coast and the shoreline of her home town.

The closest airport was Gatwick. It is the second largest compared to Heathrow. Her usual transportation back home to the United Kingdom was on board the el Bridget Company's private jet. In this case however, the small plane was scheduled for an alternative flight so Summer reluctantly had to take a commercial flight instead.

As the captain spoke through the airliner's intercom system about their landing, Summer reviewed her simple instructions:

 _When exiting the terminal, just look for Morris._

Summer smiled at the thought of seeing Morris Penberthy again. He had been the family driver for several years. She knew he would have the limousine all polished and ready. She was still feeling nervous about meeting her parents at the gate. She also dreaded the one hour drive back to Eastbourne; assuming the entire trip would be her mother asking questions about her injuries and her utter failure at the Carnival.

* * *

The bustle of Gatwick made Summer uneasy. The masses of people hurried from terminal to terminal seeking their final destinations. Fortunately, they were too oblivious to identify the presence of the young Pandora. She awkwardly walked through the lines of travelers; avoiding groups of people and sidestepping around luggage as she exited the terminal. A thought crossed her mind as she excused herself past another group of travelers.

 _All these people feel safe because of me…because of our sworn oath to protect the human race. But right now, I am totally invisible to them…_

As she stepped outside, the familiar sounds and smells stimulated her senses. Looking left, then right, she didn't see Morris.

"Where is he?" Summer whispered. "How can my parents be late?" She paced the sidewalk for ten minutes looking for her driver.

Morris Penberthy was never late. Today however, he was delayed.

"Please be patient Miss Summer! I'm almost there!" Guiding the Mercedes limousine through traffic on the M23 at break-neck speeds, Morris rushed to the airport. Finally pulling into the _Arrivals_ zone, Morris wedged the large car between two small taxis. Leaping out, he quickly walked along the sidewalk desperately looking for his passenger.

"No! She has to still be here!" Morris shouted. "Summer, Miss Summer! Oh Christ, I hope she didn't take a taxi. I'd be fired for sure!"

Through the crowd of pedestrians and travelers, he saw her. She had a medium length white dress with red flower patterns. Her white hat and shoes complemented the dress in every respect. She looked lovely, but her forlorn face exhibited her true feelings. Walking slowly along the sidewalk, dragging her suitcase and duffle, she looked almost lost.

"Miss Summer! Oh, I'm so sorry. Miss Summer!" Their eyes met. She seemed to perk up after giving him a slight wave. Morris ran over to get her bags. "Miss Summer, thank goodness you're still here. You see, I was delayed and…"

Summer embraced him, and held on longer than usual. Morris felt uncomfortable - of course he had been part of the family for twenty years, but never would he expect to receive such a warm greeting.

"Morris, it's okay. I understand…"

"Let…me get your bags Miss Summer." Morris shouldered the duffle and carried the suitcase back to the car. Placing both articles in the trunk, Morris shut the lid and quickly opened the rear door.

"Welcome home."

"Home. I'm happy to be back Morris, thank you." As she held his hand to get into the car, she noticed immediately that the passenger compartment was empty.

"Morris, where are my parents? Why aren't they here? Didn't they know that I was arriving today?

Morris felt embarrassed, "Please Miss Summer, I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the northwestern waters of the Black Sea_

The warm air had a lingering odor. The dimly lit room crackled with energy as the simulator program began. It was a crude version; nearly half the size of the flagship models Genetics use at their training facilities. The unfinished walls and ceilings exposed the holographic projectors. The flooring was uneven with patched iron frameworks.

In a secured cubicle on the outer wall of the room was a small spectator booth. In the booth were several men huddled around a single digital screen. They were focused on a young male standing in the center of the room.

He wore simple army fatigues. The drab colored fabric was a stark contrast to the double-laced black combat boots. His open collared shirt revealed a muscular chest. The sleeves stretched tightly around his defined arms as he raised his clenched fists. His straight black hair overlapped his dark brown eyes as he nodded to the controller.

The controller pushed a few buttons and the Holo room began to hum with energy. One by one each of them materialized; four glowing blue outlines of Pandora. Each opponent wielding a different deadly Volt Weapon.

A voice on the loudspeaker filled the spectator booth. "As you can see gentlemen, we have programmed a team of Pandora to test our asset. Dr. Litvinchuk was kind enough to send along a data file with approved parameters for each Pandora."

The young man slowly turned in place as he studied each transparent woman. Without warning they attacked; three of them rushing in at once. Pivoting on his left foot, he grabbed the Volt Weapon of the closest Pandora and shifted his weight to counter the second hologram. Rolling to his right, he kicked the third woman in the face as he grappled the first transparent enemy.

Blocking her Volt Weapon, he quickly dropped to one knee and executed a take down maneuver. As the third woman fell to the ground, he followed up with a smashing boot to her face. Flipping under and leaping up to the second Pandora, he struck the hologram in the chest and swept her legs out from under her. He grabbed the second Pandora's weapon, spun it around and impaled the first hologram in the upper chest. With a decapitating swing, he dispatched the first Pandora, who quickly vanished as her head struck the floor. The fourth Pandora, who had been waiting outside of the melee, suddenly rushed in.

Using the captured weapon, he sliced at the second Pandora who was recovering. Following through, he lunged at the third Pandora and cleaved her arm at the shoulder. Spinning around, he connected with the fourth Pandora and delivered a roundhouse kick. As the third Pandora hologram fell, he rolled to his left and impaled the second Pandora he had previously knocked down. The injured third Pandora tried to attack with its weapon, but the man was too fast. With a two hit combo, he removed her right leg below the knee and severed the hologram's head from its shoulders.

There were now two transparent Pandora remaining. Both slightly wounded but still deadly. The man spun his stolen weapon in the air and attacked. His lightning fast reflexes dealt precise blows to both women as he continued his combat assault. Finally stabbing the second Pandora in the neck, he stepped to his right and grappled the fourth Pandora and drove her face into the floor.

The young man didn't seem to fatigue, his energy and power staying true. Walking over to the second Pandora, he violently removed his weapon from her neck and swung it around to engage the fourth hologram. The second Pandora vanished from the room as the man continued striking at the fourth woman. With three of the Pandora holograms eliminated, he focused his assault on the last standing opponent. Something about this last hologram seemed to pique the interest of the spectators. This Pandora held a weapon they had definitely seen in combat before.

The fourth Pandora successfully defended herself against the onslaught of attacks and landed several accurate strikes of her own. Thin lines of blood began appearing through the young man's ripped clothing as he stepped sideways. It didn't seem to matter; he continued his relentless attack. Little by little, his speed increased. Within a few moments, the hologram showed signs of injury. In one quick action, the man released his Volt Weapon and lunged at the final Pandora. Rolling around and gripping the woman from the behind, he performed a double-arm choke hold.

Struggling with her opponent, she violently thrashed the man back and forth. Releasing his grip from her neck, she spun around and threw him against the wall of the simulator room. Riveted panels of steel fell from the walls exposing circuitry and other conduits as the young man collapsed to the ground.

The man slowly got up, surprised by her power. Disregarding his pain, he attacked again, dodged her Volt Weapon, and rolled over and locked arms. She was immensely strong. He strained with all his might but she wouldn't move. Baring his teeth, he grabbed at her midsection and tried lifting her off the ground.

In retaliation, the Pandora smashed the side of his head with her boot. Using her single bladed weapon, she slashed across his eye and cheek. Ignoring the pain in his left eye, the man delivered a right cross to her face and followed through with a take down. As she fell to the ground, he quickly somersaulted over the hologram and gripped her head and chin just above the neck. This technique would have been effective if his adversary had blood and oxygen flowing through her body.

She continued to struggle, but his muscular arms held her upper body in place.

"Pause the simulation." The voice on the loudspeaker commanded.

"As you can see, Oren has defeated three out of the four Pandora. In the next few moments, you'll witness him terminate this final opponent." Once the simulator was reactivated, the Pandora began to struggle again. Her strength and stamina was impressive. In one final pull, the young man twisted her head, breaking her neck with a sharp crack.

The simulated woman crumpled to the floor dropping her weapon next to her. Unexpectedly, the body didn't vanish as the previous versions did. Her final resting place - face down, on display for the spectators in the viewing booth. As the lights in the simulator room came back to full brightness, the spectators emerged from the booth and walked up to the young man who had straightened up to attention.

"Gentlemen, the test is complete. After your inspection of the asset, please exit to the door on your right."

Each of the men shuffled past the young soldier and exited the simulator room. Blood still flowed from his head wound as he nodded to each individual.

The last person to leave was an older Japanese man in his sixties. He was wearing a perfectly pressed military uniform with multiple honorary medals and bars. He approached the dead Pandora and knelt down beside her. "Dr. Dehrdome, what data was compiled on this specific Pandora?"

After a few moments, the steel door on the far side of the room opened with a heavy metallic sound. Emerging from the opening was a tall thin man wearing a yellow lab coat.

"That Pandora lying on the ground represents Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi in her prime; circa 2074. The data gathered on her abilities reflects a twelve percent margin of error. Would you be interested in reviewing our data, General Kun?"

"Twelve percent?" Kun replied as he looked up at the young soldier standing at attention. "Oren was almost defeated, and _she_ was just a simulation with a twelve percent error!" The general stretched out his hand, secretly wanting to gently touch the simulated woman's hair.

"General, our asset has exceeded all our expectations. He did defeat the Pandora didn't he?"

 _She looks so helpless lying dead on the floor._

General Kun frowned and retracted his hand from the glowing hologram. "Doctor, I just want to make sure we are doing the right thing. We can't afford to make any mistakes."

"General, please. We have studied the data; there is no one similar to Satellizer or her old Pandora companions anymore. The days of the Guardians are over. With our asset and the phased plasma weapons, we will be an unstoppable force."

"I hope so, for all our sakes doctor."

As the three remaining men left the simulator room, the glowing body of Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi vanished from the floor.

* * *

 _Virgina, United States_

"Shut up!" Adriana exclaimed as she watched the delivery man walk the second motorcycle off the flat bed truck.

"Yes! I ordered them last month." Henry Lohman confessed.

"This is so awesome!" Marcy shouted. "I want the black one please!" Both girls couldn't sit still any longer. They ran outside as the delivery man rolled the yellow Suzuki GSX-R1700 up next to the black one. It was extremely difficult to contain their excitement.

"Thank you daddy!" Both girls said simultaneously. Adriana ran her finger down the side of the yellow gas tank and then squeezed the supple leather seat. Gripping the throttle, she smiled from ear to ear.

The delivery man frowned at her and turned to Henry. "Um, sir? She doesn't seem old enough for this type of motorcycle. They're both R1700s."

Henry chuckled as he took the delivery slip. "It's not a problem, they're both Pandora. Thanks, have a great afternoon."

The man's eyes went wide as he stepped backward almost tripping over himself. He hastily returned to the truck still staring at the two girls. Adriana looked over at the man, puzzled at his dumbstruck expression.

As the truck sped away, Henry called his daughters over. "Come here you two. Listen, I know what happened back in Japan. I agreed with the punishment you two had to endure. However, these two sport bikes are my gifts to you for dismantling a serious terrorist organization responsible for mass murder and destruction." The girls nodded, their smiles fading as fast as the advertised top speeds of their new motorcycles. "Above everything else, please try to respect these machines. These aren't toys…I got the faster and more ferocious models so you two can enjoy some cruising time."

"Daddy, I don't have a license."

Henry pondered Adriana's statement for a few moments. "You've had some training on smaller motorcycles right?" Adriana shrugged, and then nodded. "Just carry your Genetics ID card with you at all times. If the authorities every pull you over, just present the ID card and they will let you go. Just don't break the law, okay?"

"We won't." Marcy replied acting very smug.

"Thank you girls. I'm so proud of you. Now, let's go easy on mom since she wasn't too excited about these expensive motorcycles."

* * *

 _Eastbourne, UK_

"Stop the car Morris." Summer demanded.

"But, Miss Summer, I need to take you home." Summer refused to acknowledge him and kept staring out the window wondering what to do.

"Fine, but take me to the Wishtower first!"

Morris swallowed hard. "Miss?"

"The Wishtower Morris!" Her voice was angry and firm. Then, softening for a brief moment. "Please, Morris?"

The limousine altered its heading and drove into downtown Eastbourne. Finding a parking space across the street from the slopes, Morris exited the vehicle and opened the door for his only passenger.

"Miss Summer, may I accompany you down to the shore?"

Summer got out and started walking away. "No Morris, stay here with the car. I… I just need to clear my head. I'll be just a minute….please!"

Summer crossed the busy street and walked to the slopes where the Wishtower stood. The gentle sea breeze felt warm on her skin.

 _What did he mean? Sick? Mother was fine the last time I talked with her. There has to be a mistake. Morris is overreacting._

On the trip back from Gatwick, Morris had told Summer that his delay was caused by the sudden collapse of Satellizer while preparing for their trip to the airport. Her father, Kazuya, had helped her back into the house, ordering Morris to go on without them. _Pick up Summer at the airport and bring her back to us!_

Satellizer had been showing signs of Degradation for some time. Her Stigmata tablets were destabilizing. The excessive use of her amazing abilities had taken its toll on her body. Now, the alien technology was destroying her body from the inside out.

This debilitating condition is common among Pandora, especially gifted ones who possess multiple tablets. In Satellizer's case, she was fortunate to have accumulated ten tablets overall during her tenure as Field Major. Six of those tablets were Legendary Stigmata; a purer and more potent type than the standard issue implants typical Pandora receive. Now, her multiple implantations were slowly killing her.

Removing her glasses, Summer wiped the tears from her face as she stood on the shore looking out over the English Channel. The tide was in which kept the softer sand conveniently under the rolling waves. With trembling hands, she held the white sun hat; her light brown hair fluttering in the light breeze. She had waited forever for this moment - to actually stand on the shores near the slopes of the Wishtower. Unfortunately, the current situation with her mother stole every last ounce of pleasure at being at her beloved spot.

Suddenly, she cried out as she fell to her knees on the hardened stone shore, pouring out all the raw emotion she had pent up for so many months.

"This can't be happening!" I just got home! Mother, you can't leave me! Oh God, please!"

Several pedestrians and tourists took notice. It wasn't common for them to see such a young woman distraught and in anguish. Not knowing what to do, most of the people turned and walked away; leaving the teenager alone with her misery.

"Oh mother, it's too soon." She sobbed. "There is so much more I needed to say. Please don't go…"

* * *

"Please Mummy! She's crying! She needs to talk. I want to help her!"

"No luv, she needs to be left alone. She doesn't seem to be acting very sane. Please come along darling."

"No Mum, I want to help." Letting go of her mother's hand, the ten-year-old sprinted down the slope.

"Alexandra! Come back here!" Her mother angrily chased after her down the hill. Summer turned as Alexandra tapped her on the shoulder. The tears were running down her sullen face as she looked at the little girl.

"Hello, my name is Alexandra. I wanted to come help you. Why are you crying? I thought Pandora never cried." Summer's eyes went wide as she held in a sniffle. "How…how did you know?"

Alexandra smiled confidently. "I could tell." At that moment, Alexandra's mother grabbed her arm and yanked her away. "Get over here! Don't ever run away from me like that again. You can't just greet strangers like that!"

"Oww! She's not a stranger Mum! She's a Pandora!" Summer wiped her eyes and quickly stood up to politely greet the woman.

The blood drained from the mother's face as she quickly lowered her head. "I'm…so very sorry for bothering you Guardian, I didn't know your kind was allowed out in public. Please, forgive us."

Summer held in one last sniffle while trying to smile. "It's okay. Your daughter was being very kind to me." Alexandra shrugged off her mother's grip and stepped closer. Looking up into Summer's eyes, "What's it like being a Pandora? I think it's the best thing in the whole world."

Summer wiped her face again and knelt down next to the little girl. "Being a Pandora? It's not easy, but I'm doing ok. You have to be strong and endure many hardships, plus there are so many rules. It's a tough life. Every girl who becomes a Pandora has a story to tell.

"What's your story?" Alexandra inquired.

"My…story?" Summer stuttered. "My mother was a great Pandora in her day. She helped defeat the NOVA during the Great War. Her name…is Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi." Alexandra's mother gently touched her daughter's shoulder.

"Wow! You mean, _the_ Satellizer?" The _Untouchable Queen_?" Alexandra replied.

"Yes." Summer chuckled. "She hasn't gone by that nickname in quite some time. She was a Field Major for Japan's military."

"What's _your_ name?" Alexandra asked.

"My name is Summer, nice to meet you." Alexandra quickly stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Alexandra!" The mother pleaded. "That's quite enough! I'm so sorry Guardian for my daughter's behavior."

"Thank you for everything." Alexandra whispered. Summer was astonished with this little girl's overwhelming personality.

"Why were you crying?" She asked.

"Oh, I was crying because…" Summer really didn't have the correct answer. She had been through so much training that she had become desensitized to the many trials of her life. The death of her friend Millie Bunce last year was now a distant memory, replaced by the violence caused by the actions of Mavis and _FloodTide_. In addition, the suffering and defeat she endured at the hands of Larisa also played a role in her depression. Then, after all of that, returning home to find out that her mother has the late stages of Degradation and that she probably would not be alive for much longer.

"I was crying because I just found out that my mother is very sick."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope she feels better." Alexandra replied. Her mother tugged at her sleeve. "Alexandra, it's time to go darling."

Alexandra hugged Summer one last time. "Thank you again for being a Pandora and helping to protect me and my Mum!"

"You're very sweet." Summer managed to giggle "You're very welcome." She could feel her inner turmoil subsiding as she observed the young girl. As she turned to leave, Summer waved at them both. "Have a good day."

Alexandra and her mother walked back up the slopes and began mixing with the pedestrians and tourists walking along the streets. As Summer watched them, Alexandra turned around one last time to wave. As Summer waved back, Alexandra called out to her.

"Summer! Don't ever give up! Embrace your power!"

Summer stopped waving, she held her hand in the air for a moment; her mouth agape with what she just heard. _It couldn't be those words from my dream?_

"Alexandra! Alexandra, wait!"

In a rush, her white sun hat dropped to the ground as she sprinted up the grassy slopes onto the crowded sidewalk of pedestrians. She reached the spot where she last saw them; desperately pushing through the people as she looked right, then left. The mother and child were gone, as if they never existed. "Alexandra!" Summer broke down again. "No! Damnit!"

Many pedestrians on the footpath gave her a wide berth. Most of them didn't understand why this young woman was ranting and carrying on. An older couple shook their heads while another man frowned and stepped around her. Summer turned in circles, trying to pinpoint where they would have gone.

 _It wasn't my imagination! They WERE right here!_

"Miss Summer! Miss Summer are you all right? Summer reached for Morris's hand as she kept her balance. "Take…take me home now please." She whispered.

"At once Miss Summer, at once!"

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	2. Revelation

_**CHAPTER 2 - REVELATION**  
_

* * *

 _Virgina, United States_

The high pitched cry of the 4-stroke engine echoed through the streets and tunnels. Marcy loved going fast; purposely screaming the fresh 1700cc engine to its redline and kicking off another shift. Adriana, on the other hand was a little more cautious with her driving. She maneuvered her bike more conservatively and shifted much earlier than the rev limiter.

Marcy turned and saw her sister's LED headlight trailing behind. "C'mon little sister, push it! Keep up!" Not paying attention, Marcy accidently drifted into another lane. As she corrected, a panicked driver swerved his vehicle to avoid the collision, shouting obscenities and threats which were typical of "road rage" incidents. Marcy twisted the throttle and accelerated away. "Geez, I'm sorry buddy!"

"Will you slow down?!" Adriana screamed as her sister kept bouncing shifts off the rev limiter. She knew how to ride, but Marcy was pushing the limit. With no choice but to keep up, her yellow GSX surged forward as she accelerated; she tried closing the gap between herself and that sinister black R1700.

Adriana had a slight smile as her speed entered into triple digits. Her keen senses made everything around her stand out in great detail. It didn't seem any harder to steer the bike at break-neck speeds than it did going the posted speed limit. Leaning into every turn, Adriana slowly narrowed the distance.

Marcy looked into the rear view and saw a familiar yellow bike steadily approaching from behind. Smiling to herself, she decided to calm things down for a bit and released the throttle.

Pulling into a parking lot, Marcy squeezed the clutch and kicked the 7-speed transmission into neutral. The 4-cylinder engine loped slightly at idle as she waited for Adriana to pull in. As the girls met up, they discussed their road trip adventure.

"How are you doing little sister?"

"I'm fine, good to go!"

"Great! Want to head up to the mountains?"

"Shouldn't we go home soon? Mom and Dad are probably worried."

"Nah, Dad is cool with it. Mom…well she's going to flip out if she knows how far we traveled already."

"Yeah." Adriana responded. "Mom does get overprotective sometimes. Even though we are Pandora, she still flips out about our safety."

The reddish hue of the afternoon sun was helpful in convincing Marcy to abandon her impulsive mountain trip idea. "On second thought, I think we should head back soon. We are losing daylight and it's over an hour ride back home." The trip home however, wasn't the only thing on her mind.

Marcy removed her helmet and nervously ran her fingers through her dark hair. Suddenly she felt the need to click off the engine and placed the helmet on the handle bar grip.

"What's wrong Marcella?" Adriana asked.

"Listen, something is on my mind. I just have to talk about it. Please don't get upset."

Adriana switched off her bike. "Okay, what's this all about?"

"It's your roommate, Summer."

"What about Summer?" Adriana asked, pulling off her helmet.

"Have you noticed any strange behavior?"

"No, not really. We've been through a lot together. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

"Really? Nothing? Think little sister; could there have been one moment that seemed odd or _unnatural_?"

Adriana tried thinking, but nothing was coming to mind quick enough for Marcy's growing impatience.

"Do you remember Maya McGeady?"

"Sure, she's your Platoon 13 leader and instructor at Basics School in England."

"Yeah. So last year, she assigned my group to a commencement training mission with a certain recruit."

"Who was the recruit?"

"…Summer el Bridget-Aoi."

Adriana became quite apprehensive.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before who it was?"

"Maya wanted everything kept secret. It was all very hush-hush. At the time, the group didn't know who Summer was. Once Maya told us, we were shocked it was Satellizer's only daughter."

"Understandable. She does get that a lot."

"No dummy! Not like that, it was the things she did during the test that caught our attention."

"Like what? This is news to me." Adriana continued to be frustrated with Marcy's story.

"During the battle, Summer behaved…similar to a Pandora. What I mean to say is she acted like she already had abilities…like when someone already has had Stigmata implantation? Do you know what I mean?"

"Are you serious?"

The sun disappeared under the darkening red sky. The headlights from the oncoming traffic illuminated their faces as they continued their discussion.

"Yes, and that's not all. Rumor was that after that girl Millie died, Summer had to be stopped by Maya herself. She used her Volt Weapon to subdue her."

"Ugh! She never told me any of this! What the hell?"

"Have you ever seen her showing any kind of strange behavior?"

"I can't recall she has, but I know that she has exhibited strong abilities and..." Adriana trailed off like she was in a daydream.

"What! Adriana?"

"No way. Oh my God. After Summer came out of the Stigmata Compatibility Chamber, the screen originally displayed three Stigmata tablets. Then, all of the sudden, the screen flickered and it went to two tablets instead."

"No way…" Marcy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. Then later on after the implantation procedure, Summer told me she didn't feel any different."

"Now that's not right. You should feel the effects instantly." Marcy continued trying to piece everything together. Adriana on the other hand was still quite angry.

"That pisses me off! What's her problem?"

"I don't know, but I think you should ask her yourself when you guys get back to West Genetics."

"Believe me Marcella! I plan on it."

* * *

 _Fujisawa (Kanagawa Prefecture) Japan  
_

The house was too quiet. It was an uncomfortable silence. She knew he was home, but for some reason, there wasn't any evidence supporting her theory.

She gently grasped the handle and slid the door open. The noise of the un-oiled castors made a unique squeaking sound as the door opened fully. Peering inside, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Lifting up each foot, she removed her shoes by the heel and sat them down next to his shoes.

"Father? Father I'm home." Dropping her duffle on the floor, she slowly slid the door closed with the same noisy results. She deftly moved across the floor - her senses heightened, she listened for sounds coming from the adjacent bedrooms. She moved around the corner of the wall and surveyed the hallway leading to the bedrooms. The light was on in his room, but the door was slid shut. "Father?"

 _Why doesn't he answer?_ She slowly moved to the door as dozens of scenarios played out in her head. As she sorted and categorized which tactics would be the most effective, she decided a direct approach would yield the most desired effect. With a violent pull, she slid his bedroom door open, expecting to engage an intruder in mortal combat. As she stood in the doorway, she let out a deep sigh of relief.

On top of the sheet was Minato, sound asleep. His left leg hung over the side of his bed while his right arm was tucked under his stomach. His steady breathing was a sign he had been napping for quite some time. Kallie smiled, she quietly moved to his bedside and touched his shoulder. "I'm home father." With a slight bow, she turned to exit.

Opening one eye, Minato watched his daughter slide the door closed. A solitary tear welled in his eye as he grimaced. He could no longer bear the secrecy; he had to tell her, but he didn't know how she would take the news.

 _Kallie was never any good with handling emotions._

Kallie tiptoed down the hallway and into the kitchen. On the table was a large envelope. It was addressed to her - Kallie Osuka. She noticed immediately that it had been opened and felt puzzled as to why her father needed to open it. Since there were no identifying marks on the outside, she assumed it wasn't anything urgent.

Opening the flap, she gently pulled out the contents: some American university advertisement, a company brochure and a typed letter.

She unfolded the letter and began to read. Feeling uncomfortable with what she was reading, she decided to continue reading it sitting down on the couch.

 ** _Willa Wagner  
_ _Executive Director  
June 11, 2091_**

 ** _Dear Kallie,_**

 ** _Your father tells me that you successfully completed your first year of Pandora training. Congratulations, great job! I never would have guessed you would ever want to serve in that regard. As I always said, you are your father's daughter._**

 ** _Enclosed you will find a local University flyer and a brochure for my company. The offer will always stand for you if you want to continue your studies here in America._**

 ** _I wanted to personally ask you if you would be willing to come visit me in California this summer. We are working on some experiments that will be utilized for future Pandora. After hearing from your father, I couldn't think of a better candidate than you for this test._**

 ** _Would you consider participating with my company's research plan to develop new technology for the Pandora? As an added benefit, all expenses from Japan to American will be paid for: travel and lodging will be fully covered. I already spoke to your father and he supports my invitation. I look forward to seeing you soon. Please consider my request, I would like to see you._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Willa (mom)_**

Kallie's face flushed. Hearing his presence at the doorway, she turned to face him. Her glare was of disgust and anger.

"You, SUPPORT her invitation?"

"Kallie, listen to me, your mother reached out to me. Honestly, I was skeptical at first. I guess her company is working on a big Genetics contract and when she heard that you completed your 1st Year at West Genetics, she called me.

"I won't be a test subject for her, or for anybody!"

"Kallie, be reasonable. Give her a chance?"

Upon hearing his plea, her expression immediately changed. "Wait a moment; you have an underlying motive here. I can tell by your voice." Kallie stood up from the couch and approached Minato. "Father, tell me the truth."

"There is nothing I can keep from you child. You're just too perceptive and intelligent." Minato shrugged and sat down heavily in a chair - he couldn't bear to look his daughter in the eye. As she stood over him, he spoke softly.

"My platoon has been recalled to full time active duty."

"What? Impossible, the government cannot simply…"

"There is an activation clause that forces my special operations unit back into the traditional ranks. Basically, I deploy in 48 hours for grunt work."

Kallie dropped the letter and put her face in her hands. She turned around and paced the floor. She shook her head, forcing herself to hold in her emotions. Then, after a brief moment, she artificially dismissed her frustration, "Why were you…re-activated?"

"General Kun has tasked us with protecting some valuable resources. It's scheduled to arrive within the week."

"General Kun?" Kallie's voice cracked as she continued to bottle up her frustration. "I know of the man. He's always been an advocate for the Pandora initiatives."

"I'm sorry Kallie."

"Does Willa know you are deploying?"

"Ah…no, I thought maybe…you could tell her when you see her?"

"Hmph, I haven't decided yet."

"Of course, understandable."

"When will I see you again?"

"General Kun has recalled us for six months."

"I see." Kallie's right hand trembled. She clenched her fist, hoping the sensation would cease. She had stepped away from Minato and was now facing the window. "Just when I arrived, I have to learn that you are leaving."

"I'm really sorry, Kallie."

Of course she could forgive him; the respect for her father was unparalleled. Simply put, these emotions were getting the best of her. Despite Kallie's amazing strength, nothing could change the fact that her heart was broken. In her mind, she wrestled with the prospect of wasting the entire summer in America – spending time with _her._ Of all the scenarios she had created, the reality of this event was beyond her preparation.

* * *

 _Pantin, 21 minutes northeast of Paris, France_

The Taxi came to a halt at a familiar intersection. The cab driver refused to drive further into the slums, apprehensive of the growing distrust of its inhabitants.

Stepping out of the Peugeot, Pina looked up at the deteriorated apartment buildings. She took a deep breath and began walking the remaining three blocks to her parents' flat. Before hailing the cab, Pina had discreetly adjusted her Volt Texture to appear more like a commoner, choosing torn pants and a stained buttoned top. She wanted to blend in with the impoverished population of her neighborhood. Being a Pandora around here could bring undesirable consequences to her parents.

As she quickly walked down the broken sidewalk, several people stared out their windows and hung over porch railings, following the young Pandora's movement.

Arriving at her building, she climbed the steps leading to the dilapidated entrance. Immediately, she was assaulted by the foul odor lingering in the air. As she walked down the hallway to her family's door, all she could think of were the pleasant surroundings of the West Genetics dormitory.

As she went to knock, the door quickly swung open and two middle-aged men walked out. The shorter of the two turned and shouted as he brushed past Pina, "Next time, Marigold, it will be your wife!"

Peering inside, Pina saw her father Rémi lying flat on his back while her mother Lucie was crying in a corner.

Pina sprinted to her father's side. "Papa!" She screamed. "Tell me what happened."

Rémi sat up slowly. "Oh, thank you my dear. Please help up your old Papa."

Pina was furious. "Who were those men Papa? What happened here? Tell me!" Her father just smiled through the bruises on his face.

"My little Pina, so strong."

Pina moved to her mother and embraced her. "Mama, what happened?"

Lucie had calmed down a bit and finally was able to respond: "Your Papa and I… fell behind and we had to… borrow some money."

"Why did you have to do that? I brought home my earnings from this past school year. It can pay some of your bills.

Brushing himself off, Rémi slowly stood up on his own. "No, no. You will not spend your money on us.

"Papa. Those men hurt you and Mama."

"Nonsense, those men were simply collecting the past due rent."

Pina became angrier. "Enough! The two of you encouraged me to become a Pandora. I suffered through a lot of pain and hardship for this family. You will honor my offer to give you some money."

Rémi smiled and touched his daughter's cheek. "My little Pina, becoming a grown woman. I can remember you last year not having this much confidence and determination." Pina turned back to her mother.

"Mama, is the market open tomorrow?"

"Oui, I believe it is."

"Good, the first thing I'm doing for this family is buy some much needed fresh groceries."

* * *

The marketplace was three blocks from the Marigold's flat; a fifteen minute walk. While at the market, Pina and her parents purchased fresh produce, breads and meat. It had been quite a while since Pina's family had been able to buy such fine groceries.

Rémi had been flustered the entire journey to the marketplace. He was embarrassed with his daughter. As the family prepared the groceries to take home, Rémi spoke up.

"Pina, why do you insist on wearing the clothes of a commoner? You are trained to be a Guardian. A life of a Pandora provides many gifts. Be proud of the path you have chosen. Can't you make more flattering clothes for yourself to wear?"

Hearing those words, Pina's expression deepened. "No Papa, I don't want people here to know who I am. It would be safer for everyone around me if I kept my identity a secret."

"I'm so proud of you Pina. Our dreams and prayers were answered when we received that letter admitting you to the program. And now…here you are, back home with us for a while."

The Marigolds had walked two of the three blocks back to their apartment when a group of unsavory characters appeared on both sides of the alleyway.

"Bonjour, what do we have here?" Bruno, the leader of this motley group of street thugs stepped out from behind a stack of wooden pallets and approached the family. "I smell something delicious, and it isn't the fresh produce inside those knapsacks."

Pina blushed as Bruno licked his lips; he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Leave us alone Bruno, we don't have any money." Rémi responded. "We were just on our way home."

"My dear Rémi, who is this little teenaged flower? It can't be your daughter. I don't recall you and your wife ever walking around my streets recently with such a striking little beauty." Bruno stepped closer to Pina. "I hate to admit, but this isn't your day little lady." Bruno's accomplices positioned themselves on each side of Pina's parents.

Rémi hastily moved to stand between Pina and Bruno. "No! Don't touch my daughter you bastard. If you want money or our groceries, take them. You cannot have my only daughter." Henri, one of Bruno's thugs violently struck Rémi in the face knocking him to the ground. Lucie cried out and was swiftly muffled by Henri's partner Gabriel.

Bruno smiled and looked down at Rémi. "You can't tell me what do on my streets!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a switch-blade. He flicked the blade and held it close to Pina's face, while stroking one of her pigtails, "You are such a sexy little thing…stay still or I will cut your throat." Moving closer to Pina, he put his lips to her ear and whispered. "I think I'm going to have you first before I sell you to my trader friends. I can only imagine the price you would turn."

Rémi groaned and reached for Pina. Henri responded by kicking him in the ribs several times. Rémi curled up in agony and began whimpering.

Pina stood motionless; her head down and turned away from Bruno. She felt ashamed and dirty; feeling violated every time he touched her face and neck. Laughing, Bruno ran his finger down her shoulder blade to the top of her chest. Licking his lips again, he proceeded to slide his finger lower.

"I think that if you just let me take this little thing, I'll forget about harming the two of you. These days, the black market pays handsomely for a young sweet like this." Gabriel released Lucie who was still crying, but Pina continued to stay perfectly still, not even looking her assailant in the eye. Rémi rolled over, and continued to plead with Bruno as he struggled to sit up.

"No! Please, let her go!"

Grabbing Pina by the throat, Bruno stared down at Rémi. "Listen, the two of you are lucky I don't kill you right now. Be thankful that you are being spared." With a quick movement of his hand, Bruno cut the top button of Pina's wrinkled shirt exposing her cleavage.

Pina curled her lip and snarled - Rémi's expression worsened. He saw the killer instinct in his daughter's eyes as she glared at Bruno. He knew what she was capable of. He recalled just a few hours ago how he had scolded his daughter for dressing like a commoner and not embracing her real essence. Now he would witness what his sweet daughter has become - a highly trained, relentless fighting machine. A Guardian of mankind; a Pandora.

Rémi's pleading eyes felt like a dozen restraints on her body. She knew his request was impossible. He didn't want her to expose herself in this way. He shook his head, hoping that she would understand the situation, but for Pina it was already too late.

With the dexterity and speed which amazed everyone, Pina grasped Bruno's hand and began twisting and squeezing. As the bones in his hand began to shatter, Bruno screamed out in agony. She continued twisting and pulling until Bruno's left arm dislocated from his shoulder. Using a simple shoulder-arm toss, she sent him flying into a pile of garbage bags. Rolling to her side, Pina swept Henri's leg, somersaulted over him and grappled Gabriel. Spinning to her side she delivered a quick uppercut, breaking the man's jaw.

As Henri got back to his feet, he lunged at Pina. Wrapping his arms around her, his intent was to drag her to the ground. Instead, Pina dropped both her arms in one motion breaking his hold. With a fast two-punch combo, she broke several of his ribs, and finished her assault with a strong roundhouse kick. As Pina went to her father's aid, she heard a sound that made her freeze in her tracks.

"You little bitch!" growled Bruno as he nervously pointed a loaded pistol at her. "What the hell are you?" Pina straightened and faced the last man; her Volt Texture checkering across her body as she enabled her protective shielding. "It can't be! No gutter trash in this slum would ever be good enough! You…can't be a Pandora!" Pina flashed a slight smile as she stepped closer. "NO! Don't you dare come any closer!" In a panic, he re-aimed his weapon at Lucie, as the older woman screamed out in terror.

"I'll kill her! I'll do it! Back away!"

"Mama, stay calm. It's going to be okay." Lucie heard the words, but couldn't control her breathing. She kept crying and screaming out.

"You're done here Pandora! I'm no match for you, but I WILL shoot your mother before you wrap those pretty little hands around my neck."

Giving in to his panic, he impulsively pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _Los Angeles International Airport - California, United States_

Kallie stepped off the passenger boarding platform. Her fitted black blazer was open, exposing a fully buttoned white collared shirt. Complementing her business attire, she wore a tight fitted pair of black slacks and black high heel shoes. Noticing the representative from Willa's company, she lifted up her carry-on and walked over to him.

"Miss Osuka? My name is James Hobbs, but you can call me Jimmy. Miss Wagner sent me to collect you."

Kallie noticed right away that the young man was quite handsome. He looked to be no younger than 21; with a slight athletic physique with just a hint of lean muscle. His shaggy brown hair almost covering his crystal blue eyes - a pair of Aviator sunglasses was nestled above his forehead. She eyed him strangely as he motioned to a tri-rotor aircraft sitting several meters away.

James grinned as he assisted Kallie into the passenger seat. "Is…this your first time in a tri-rotor?"

"No," she replied rather coldly. "I've been trained to tandem parachute from a tiltjet."

In shock, his jaw remained open for a moment, not entirely realizing who his passenger really was.

"Umm, okay then." James jogged around to the other side and jumped in. As he adjusted his sunglasses, he looked over at her. Gripping the headset, he positioned the microphone near his mouth and radioed the tower. Turning the engine over, the rotors began to spin. Once he received clearance, he worked the control column and the tri-rotor aircraft gently lifted off the ground.

She looked gorgeous - slightly serious, perhaps a little sedate, but beautiful. As he deftly flew the aircraft over the changing landscape, he wondered about his passenger's background. _Who is this Kallie person? I can't imagine what her business with Miss Wagner could possibly be._ As he kept the craft level, he found himself staring at her body more often than not. Her formal business suit was a tease. He figured she was too young for him, but it was difficult not to imagine what her thin shapely legs and other curves would look like if she had chosen a more 'comfortable' outfit. _This is California; she could be wearing a pair of short shorts and a bikini top._

Kallie noticed immediately that she was competing with the aircraft for his attention. With a quick glare and a frown, she snapped him out of his little fantasy world, "Ah, umm…Miss Wagner is at her Kern County facility just outside of Bakersfield." Blushing, James tried a different approach. "So, is this your first time to America?"

"Yes," Kallie responded dryly.

"Okay. So you lived in Japan your entire life? You never traveled anywhere?"

"No, this is my first time traveling."

James's expression grew excited. "Really? I would love it…whoops ah, I mean…I would love to show you around the area. Some of the scenery here can be quite amazing." Kallie stared out the side window as the rolling terrain changed from greens to yellows and browns.

"You don't really talk too much do you?"

Kallie snapped her head back towards the young pilot. "Whoa, I mean…I'm sure you're probably nervous about being here alone and in a different country."

"I'm not nervous, and it wasn't _my_ choice to come here." After hearing Kallie's direct statement, he figured that he was getting the message loud and clear. The young man swallowed hard and focused on flying.

The next twenty minutes of the flight were spent in complete silence. Kallie went over in her head all the different responses to each of the queries she had expected to hear from Willa. The same thoughts continued to swirl: _Why am I here? Father conveniently left me for some military re-activation service and I'm meeting my estranged mother._ Breaking the silence, James spoke. "Okay, we're arriving!" James banked the aircraft as it dropped in altitude. "Welcome to the west coast's largest defense manufacturing facility."

The campus itself was comprised of at least half a dozen long runway strips, and several large buildings. The outer perimeter of the facility measured almost three square kilometers.

As the tri-rotor came to rest on the heli-pad, Willa Wagner and two of her associates waited on the tarmac until it was safe to approach the craft. Once the rotors had finished spinning, both doors to the cockpit opened.

Willa's demeanor instantly changed after seeing her daughter emerge from the tri-rotor. James sprinted over to the door and helped Kallie step out. Walking ahead to the group, he announced their arrival.

"Miss Wagner, I would like to introduce Kallie Osuka of Japan." Extending a hand, "Kallie, may I present to you Ms. Willa Wagner, Executive to…"

"Hello mother," Kallie responded.

"Huh? Wait, what?" You're…she's your mom?" James was quite confused, as Kallie rolled her eyes at him. It still didn't connect in his mind that the two women standing before him were mother and daughter.

Willa managed a smile, "Kallie, it's good to see you. My, have you grown into a beautiful young woman."

Kallie got right to the point. "So, you need me for your project? What sort of experiments are you conducting? Please explain the details of your study, and in addition, I would like to review all the data beforehand."

Willa sighed, "You haven't changed a bit. Come, I can get you the data you seek. Jimmy, grab my daughter's bags." Willa extended a hand and motioned to the group to follow her.

James stood dumbstruck for a moment. "Ah, umm…right! I'll get her bags!"

* * *

 _Minsk, Belarus_

"Is this the new weapon?" Mavis asked as he held the slightly revised rifle.

"Yes, Mr. Brennan." Marta Maier replied as she continued their private tour through the defense facility. Minsk Heavy Industries was a company founded by Lukas Tamm - Marta's deceased husband. Initially, the heavy industries corporation fulfilled defense contracts for several of the allied nations leading up to and during the Great Battle of 2077. Recently, the manufacturing has taken a more discreet and sinister turn.

The facility sat on a rural square 200 acre lot just outside of Baĺšavik; roughly a 30 minute drive north from downtown Minsk. The main processing center, housed the large main production assembly line of the phased plasma rifle. Watching the automated machines work in harmonious synergy, Mavis became overwhelmed with emotion. His dream of re-introducing _balance_ back into the world was happening before his very eyes. Every machine was assisting in building a weapon that would finally give the traditional armies a chance to level the playing field. _Using these plasma rifles will bring all Pandora to their knees!_ Mavis thought to himself.

"Mr. Brennan, there is much more to see." Marta added. "We also have a production line dedicated to the construction of a scaled-up version for mounting on vehicles and Mech support."

"Mechs? You have Mech armor?"

"Of course. Even before the NOVA vanished, we were working on a medium duty Mech assault chassis to combat the humanoid N2 NOVA."

"I want to see these Mechs!"

"This way please gentlemen." The short, blonde-haired woman led the two men into an adjoining production area. Mavis was in awe – standing before him were eight massive robotic arms assembling several Mech armored chassis. Minsk Heavy Industries specialized in light and medium duty Mechs for use on cargo ships, docks and other production facilities. The allied nations never felt the need to utilize these machines for combat, and so the company never received any defense contracts for the utilization of their Mech armor.

Sledge and Mavis walked ahead of Marta and marveled at the storage room full of completed Mech assault chassis.

"Are these all fully functional?"

"Yes, fully functional and combat ready."

"Excellent! You said that you are producing the phased weapon on a larger scale? Is the plan to utilize this armor as a test-bed for the larger phased weapon?"

"Yes, we already have two assault chassis on standby."

The assault armor stood almost 3 meters tall. On each shoulder was a triangular plate of ablative armor, galvanized with several experimental alloys to make it hard enough to withstand several impacts from a NOVA-based weapon. Contained within each joint of its limbs was additional plating. Along with having the ability to brandish the phased weapon, each Mech came fully equipped with the traditional weaponry.

"When can we see a demonstration of this armor?"

"Soon, please be patient. I will contact my assistant and he'll make all the necessary arrangements. In the meantime, let's return to my conference room to discuss our timetable. I've prepared some light refreshments for you and your colleague."

Marta turned and began walking back toward her conference. Lagging a few feet behind, Mavis turned to his partner and whispered, "Sledge, with all this hardware, we will be able to see my plans finally take shape. The age of the Pandora is over!"

Without speaking a word, Sledge acknowledged his superior. Secretly, the large man harbored different plans for Marta's hardware and equipment.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	3. Nightfall

_**CHAPTER 3 - NIGHTFALL**_

* * *

 _Minsk, Belarus_

The mansion looked abandoned.

Except for the three storage PODs placed on the front lawn, the grounds surrounding the structure exhibited decades of neglect. The window shades had been removed and the doors were fortified with plywood boards – lashed with large fasteners and bolted shut with thick pad-locks.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. In anger, she kicked over the small _Property for Sale_ sign. "I can't believe this!" Baring her teeth, Larisa Tamm marched up to the front door, gripped the heavy duty padlock and tore it free along with the plywood boards. "You are locking me out of my house mother?"

Pushing the heavy double doors open, she entered the dark unlit house. The outside sunlight cast a shadowy outline of her figure on the floor as she cautiously proceeded into the foyer. The ransacked house was a depressing sight - "How could you do this to father's legacy?" she exclaimed, her voice echoing through the halls of the empty mansion.

Larisa searched the entire structure, but found none of her personal belongings. Furious, she stormed down the upstairs hallway to her mother's bedroom. Arriving at the door, she showed no hesitation in smashing it open. The wooden door broke free of its hinges and crashed to the floor with a thunderous sound. Splinters of wood and plaster and other debris crunched and cracked under the boots of the tall Pandora as she entered into the room.

Scanning the area through the plume of dust, she noticed that all of the furniture was missing except for an old dresser and mirror. As she walked towards it, she noticed some writing on the mirror. In dark red letters were the words

 ** _Enjoy the world you chose to live in..._**

Larisa's blood boiled. "How dare she disown me!?" Impulsively, she punched the mirror. Shards of glass exploded along with wooden pieces from the decorative frame. She continued the assault until the top of the once ornate dresser was reduced to a pile of wooden chunks and fragments of sharp glass.

Shaking, she covered her mouth - ashamed at having destroyed part of the dresser her father bought as an anniversary gift for her mother. The sounds of breaking glass continued for a few more moments as everything finally came to rest on the hardwood floor.

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw crooked reflections of herself in the broken pieces of mirror. She felt sick to her stomach - seeing how ugly her anger truly was. She couldn't bear to be in that room any longer, and so she quickly left and returned downstairs to the foyer. As she walked through the desolate house, she looked through the open window and saw the storage PODS. She decided to take a look.

Approaching the closest crate, she grabbed onto the handle and pulled it open. The lock easily twisted and broke. Inside were all her personal belongings. "What the hell . . . ?" She went from one POD to the next and then to the next.

Two of the three PODs were filled with her personal effects. The third one contained some of Marta's clothing and several large pieces of furniture. Rummaging through her mother's items, she paused for a moment and picked up a picture frame from the bottom of one of the bins - a family portrait. Her father, Lukas; standing noble next to her and Marta. Flustered, she snatched it up and studied it closely. Her anger still flaring, she tossed the portrait against the metal wall of the locker. The small frame exploded from the sheer force of her throw.

"Oh father!" She cried out after realizing what she had done. Quickly picking up the broken pieces of the frame, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

As she knelt among broken pieces of frame and glass, she began to realize that this was not what she wanted for herself. Her anger and frustration was now beginning to control her actions. She knew that she had to relax before she impulsively destroyed something else of value.

After calming a bit, Larisa returned to her bin and went through her items. Placing a few personal articles into her duffle and suitcase, one of which was a special stuffed teddy bear, she closed up the POD and walked back out to the road. Dialing a taxi from her handset, she gazed at the darkened house she grew up in.

 _Enjoy the world you chose to live in…_

As her mother's written words festered in Larisa's mind, all she could do was call out to her father. "Dad, I miss you _SO_ much. Why did you have to die? Life has been so different with you gone." For the next fourteen minutes, she silently sat at the end of the driveway until the taxi arrived.

Praising the driver for arriving so quickly, she jumped in and gave the address to the Minsk Heavy Industries facility located on the outskirts of the city. As the taxi drove away, Larisa gazed out the rear window, taking one last look at her home as it disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Marta, Mavis and Sledge had just settled back into the conference room. Mavis was still very excited at the prospect of re-energizing his terrorist efforts with the addition of Minsk Heavy Industries' technology and hardware.

Sledge on the other hand had been quiet most of the morning. His intentions were never fully revealed to Mavis. His job from the start was to visit and observe. After completing his report, his plan was to contact Amelia and convey the status update. As he watched Mavis and Marta discuss the logistics of hiring new mercenaries, he excused himself from the table and helped himself to some of the food which was provided by Marta's assistant, Sasha. Filling his plate from the variety of buffet choices, he overheard raised voices and several odd noises coming from outside the conference room. It sounded to him as though there was an argument involving several people.

Suddenly, the solid wood doors of the conference room burst open as the body of a security officer came tumbling through. It landed partially on top of the walnut table, and slowly slumped to the ground. The man was obviously unconscious, and his blood-soaked uniform indicated that he had suffered a terrible beating.

With a lump in her throat, Marta began to panic. Mavis pulled his gun, but kept it under the table. From the onset, Sledge had dropped his plate and reached for his side arm, all while slowly moving away from the door. They were shocked to see Larisa walking through the door. She was breathing heavy, trying to control her anger.

"Don't _EVER…_ put your hands on me, you filthy maggot!" Larisa shouted as she grabbed the unconscious man she had just used to open the door. Lifting him up by his armored vest, she effortlessly tossed him back outside into the hallway. Snarling, she turned towards her mother and advanced on the table.

Marta stood up with her hands in the air - shaking her head at Mavis. Her signal was all the mercenary needed to stand down. He knew as well as she did that if any of them engaged Larisa, they would all have lost. Most importantly, they would have lost their brokered deal with the weapons and equipment.

"MOTHER! You owe me an explanation!"

"Larisa, please allow my associates to leave so that we can discuss the situation in private."

"NO! I don't care about them and their business deals, and I don't care about you! You have gone too far! How could you sell our home? Our home!"

"Larisa, try to understand. You were at West Genetics; I was all alone in that mansion. I had no reason to stay there. It was for the best."

Mavis tilted his head at hearing _West Genetics._

"Go to hell! I read the message you left on the **mirror!** " Marta winced at hearing that remark; she had been found out. The idea of allowing her guests the opportunity to leave before too much of their private lives were made public were now way beyond her control.

"You want me out of your life? Fine! I don't need you!" She then turned her attention to Mavis and Sledge. "And just who the hell are these two?"

"Larisa, this is a private business arrangement. Gentlemen, would you please excuse us. I would prefer some time alone with my daughter, as she seems to be somewhat upset."

Sledge sneered as he slowly walked past Larisa. Standing a full six inches above her, his presence was imposing. Despite his size and appearance, Larisa wasn't intimidated; her three Stigmata tablets were fueling her rage – nothing could stop her. "You heard my mother! Get out…or do you need me to toss your ass out myself?" Sledge's eyes went wide.

Mavis interjected, "No, no…we were just going. Please excuse us." Mavis escorted Sledge out and into the hallway.

* * *

"A Pandora! Her Goddamn kid is a Pandora! What the hell?" Mavis struck the wall. "This can't be happening! We can't move forward with this deal! It's too dangerous. We need to cut our losses and regroup now."

"No."

"What do you mean no? It's over."

"No." His response was cold. He walked over to his partner, "We are proceeding with the plan. We have worked too hard to fall back now. That punk teen-aged broad is not gonna screw things up for us. I'll take care of her myself."

"Wait a minute," Mavis felt concerned. "Are you telling me that we are going to eliminate Marta's daughter?"

"Affirmative. Larisa Tamm isn't a valuable resource. I will deal with her swiftly and strategically."

"Sledge, I'm really surprised. I never thought you would commit yourself to this level of dedication. Am I looking at the new you?" Sledge just stared at him; his silence was enough to prove that he was extremely serious.

* * *

 _10km northeast of Paris, France_

The deafening sound of the gun shot made Lucie jump out of her skin. She instinctively shut her eyes when the pistol fired.

Pina was moving before the bullet left the barrel. Typically, Third Year Pandora are trained to propel themselves at fantastic velocities and sustain speeds in excess of 360 meters per second. These battlefield techniques are referred to as _Accels_. These higher skilled maneuvers are tiered according to the level of speed and acceleration they achieve - _Single Accel, Double Accel, Triple Accel, Quadruple Accel_ and beyond _…_ respectively.

Without the proper training, Pina's natural speed allowed her to approach the threshold of a Double Accel. On instinct, Pina was able to accelerate her body just enough to save her mother.

As time slowed down, she saw the muzzle flash of Bruno's weapon. In one continuous motion, Pina reached for her mother while she materialized one of her Kunai knives. Gripping the Volt Weapon tightly in her hand, she shielded her mother with her own body while deflecting the bullet with her knife. The shot ricocheting off the blade and safely embedded itself inside the brick wall.

Bruno sat speechless as he peered through the smoke from the barrel. Pina had landed on one knee with her mother under her arm. Lucie had fainted as Pina gently put her on the ground.

Screaming, Bruno attempted to empty his clip. In the blink of an eye, Pina had covered the distance to her attacker, deflected his arm upward, and grabbed the gun. Spinning the gun sideways, she ejected the clip and worked the pistol-slide, popping the remaining bullet from the chamber. Bruno cried out as she tossed the gun away. Then lifting the man, she clenched her right fist to deliver the final blow.

"Pina! No, don't do it! He's not worth it!" A familiar voice from behind was pleading for Bruno's release. Obeying her father Rémi, she slammed the man back down into the garbage. Bruno sighed, thinking that he was saved.

"Listen, you worthless piece of shit," she hissed. "From now on, you will leave me and my family alone. Got that? As for your alleged sex trafficking efforts, they end _TODAY_. If I so much as hear that you have abducted another innocent girl, I will find you and I _WILL_ kill you. But not quickly as you had planned to kill my mother. By the time I am through, you will have begged me a dozen times to get it over with. And when they find you, your own mother wouldn't recognize what's left of you."

Her hands were trembling; she'd never threatened anyone like that before. As for Bruno, his hand and shoulder throbbed as he nodded his head repeatedly. Henri and Gabriel were just barely conscious as the Marigolds quickly left the alleyway.

"Thank you for saving us." Lucie whispered as Pina helped her walk. "I'm sorry you revealed yourself. What's going to happen?"

"Don't worry, it's time for me to start protecting you." Pina replied. "Papa, why didn't you tell me that things here had gotten so bad?"

"Pina, there are things in this world that a father isn't willing to share with his daughter."

* * *

 _Poland, March, 15 2088_

"Is this _him_?"

"Yes, he gave us quite a struggle."

"How interesting. Do you feel he will be a match for the _Moirai_ project?"

"It took seven of us to subdue him."

"Excellent."

The man was fully restrained, his arms and legs braced with thick steel bars. "What's going on here?" Demanded the frightened young man. "Why am I here? Release me!"

"Temper temper Oren. It's Oren, is it not? My name is Dr. Litvinchuk. God-willing, I am going to be your savior. Do you know what that means?"

"You're crazy! What the hell is going on here?"

"Have you ever heard of the _Moirai_?"

"Go to hell!" The man exclaimed as he frantically looked around the dimly lit surgical room trying to figure out where he was.

"Moirai, in ancient Greek mythology, referred to a group of three incarnates who controlled a mortal's life. One of them spun the _thread of life_ ; the second one measured out its length, while the third, Atropos, cut it. You, my young friend are to play the role of _Atropos_ ; the incarnate responsible for cutting the life-line of the mortal; the _bringer of death_." The man continued to struggle against his restraint.

"When we are finished with you, you will have power beyond imagination. It is our hopes that you will one day have the ability to defeat our enemy – something also created from Greek mythology."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been serving a twenty-two month sentence and I'm due to be out soon! I can't make anymore mistakes."

"You're wrong my friend, we read your file. Your gravitation toward violence is just what we need. I need someone who isn't afraid to take risks to get the job done. Did you know that the word _Pandora_ can be defined as the first woman who possessed all the _gifts_ of the world?"

"Pandora? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My young, powerful friend, when we are through, your sole purpose is going to be to inflict pain and suffering on the Pandora. I want you to be the sole individual responsible for their destruction."

"What makes you think that I'll have a chance against a Guardian?"

"We are going to give you all the _gifts_ that a Pandora possesses."

Oren laughed out loud. "Ha! That's not possible for a man to achieve those abilities, everyone knows that!" The prisoner continued to drain his energy pulling on the steel bars.

"I told you that we read your file. Can you explain to me what happened to your parents? You were very young then weren't you?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Oh, but I do… I know that the final NOVA clash of 2077 took the lives of both your parents."

"Stop it! Let me go! You're insane!"

"What if I told you that if you cooperate…I'll deliver to you the people responsible for allowing your parents to die."

"How…how could you know that information?"

"As I said, I will share the information with you _only_ if you cooperate."

"If I agree, what will happen to me? What are you going to do?" Dr. Litvinchuk moved around to the side of the restraint apparatus and examined his prisoner a little closer.

"I am going to implant artificial Stigmata into your nervous system. Your physiology is just compatible enough to encourage the symbiosis. With a little help from my research, we should be successful."

* * *

 _Eastbourne, UK_

The big Mercedes was headed down the gravel road leading to the el Bridget Estate. The cloud of dust billowing from the rear of the vehicle plumed into the air as Morris wasted no time arriving to the mansion.

Pulling around the circle, Morris threw the car in park and leaped out to get the door for Summer. Unfortunately, he was too late, she already had the door partially open as she exited the limousine.

"Miss Summer! Please, let me get the door for you. Miss Summer!" The young Pandora had already sprinted around the side of the car and entered the house.

Calling out to her parents, she heard her father respond from the sitting room. "In here!"

"Father…" Summer's voice cracked as she stumbled into the doorway; tripped up by what she saw.

"Where have you been? We were very worried! Your mother doesn't need this added stress!" Summer was saddened by Kazuya's words. Just then, Morris arrived, pausing in the doorway behind Summer. Both of them stood motionless, staring at the pitiful sight. There, sat Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi, former Field Major to Japan's Military – a defender of humanity, a once powerful Pandora.

She looked so fragile, her skin had lost some color and she appeared to have lost some weight. Both her hands were stationary on the arm rests while Kazuya used a small device to check her vitals. She had tied her graying blonde hair tight in a pony tail, and her glasses were folded neatly on the nightstand next to the chair. The simple red dress she was wearing was hidden under a heavy blanket.

Slowly turning to her daughter, she managed a wide smile. "My little Summer's day…I missed you. Oh my, you have some bruises on your face and neck. Care to explain yourself, young lady?" Summer couldn't hold back her tears, as she ran and knelt by the chair.

"Mum, I have so much I want to tell you. Morris told me what happened, and…"

"Summer!" Kazuya interrupted. "Please give your mother some space."

Kazuya wasn't taking Satellizer's Degradation very well. He himself faced similar symptoms a few years ago when his Stigmatic body began degrading. With the miracle of cell and tissue re-organization developed at the Gengo Aoi Center for Medicine, the top scientists had created a breakthrough in maintaining the correct levels in his body. Gengo Aoi, Kazuya's grandfather, had one final wish; to make sure that his grandson's physiology stayed compatible and healthy for the duration of his life. Before he died, Gengo assisted in the development of a treatment for his grandson's brief affliction. Unfortunately, the technique proved useless to female Pandora.

Satellizer frowned at her husband and then looked back at Summer. "It's ok darling. Tell me what happened."

"I lost to Larisa Tamm, and I got beat down pretty badly. My healing processes haven't finished yet. I still have several marks on my body."

"What was your Rank at the end of the Carnival?"

"I'm Ranked 4th overall."

"That's wonderful my dear, I am so proud of you. I told you didn't I? You ended up being an _Elite_ Pandora after all."

"But I lost!" Summer interjected.

"Sometimes it's okay not be on top. Sometimes you miss out on seeing the finer things in life when you are distracted with being the best of the best."

Summer was puzzled with her remark. Usually, Satellizer had been a lot more forward with her thoughts on winning. Typically, her mother encouraged her to continue the fight and never give up.

Satellizer took a labored breath and tried to stand.

"Mother, wait!"

"What are you doing?" Kazuya responded.

"I'm feeling better now that Summer is home, so I want to walk into the kitchen and fix myself something good to eat." The two of them assisted in getting her standing. Slowly, they helped her walk from the sitting room down the hall.

Morris was beside himself with grief; he felt sorry for his adopted family. Even though he had a wife and child of his own, the el Bridget family had always been a part of his life. Watching the former Field Major take slow halting steps toward the kitchen made his heart heavy. It bothered him that he was burdened with the responsibility of explaining the situation to Summer when she arrived at Gatwick. He continued to watch them as they made it to the end of the hall; finally, he called out to them: "If you don't need me, I'll bring Miss Summer's bags up to her room." Kazuya motioned for Morris to go ahead and deliver the suitcase and duffle.

* * *

 _Northeast of Bakersfield, California, United States_

"What do you mean by that?" Willa argued. "Kallie, don't you see? We need this research!"

"No. I won't be experimented on. Go find another subject."

Tossing the folder onto the conference table. "Why did you come here in the first place?" Willa demanded as Kallie got up and stood by the thin window looking out over the desert terrain. "I asked you a question young lady!"

Turning away from Willa, Kallie asked.

"Do you know what's happening to father?"

"No. What do you mean?"

"He told me to tell you that he was re-activated into traditional military service."

"Oh, he didn't tell me that. I'm sorry. Do you know for how long?"

"Six months."

"I didn't know." Willa showed genuine concern. "Did you come here to be with me because your father was going away?"

Kallie still kept her back to her mother. If was difficult for her to process the emotions. She didn't want to admit that she was lonely.

"I don't know Willa."

"Please… can you call me _Mom_?"

"Tell me again about _Nightfall_." Kallie interrupted.

"The basis for our experiment comes from the intelligence we have gathered from our spy at Minsk Heavy Industries - one of our defense contract competitors. The source tells us that there are several key players working in conjunction with a former terrorist organization to develop weapons that will be used against Pandora." Kallie shifted her weight and turned to face her mother.

"Weapons like what happened to my team leader?"

"Yes, especially the phased weapon, but that's not the complete story. _Nightfall_ has an even more sinister plot." At this point, Willa slid the folder close to Kallie who had now approached the table.

"In these reports, there is mention of a man; Dr. Litvinchuk, a leading Eastern European researcher who has dedicated his life to an anti-Pandora initiative. The name of the project is code named: _Moirai_."

Kallie raised an eyebrow. "Moirai? Isn't that based on Greek mythology?"

"Yes my dear, you remember your studies. Pandora is also taken from Greek mythology; the connection between the two is definitely not coincidental. We need to be careful."

"I'll be fine, the Pandora…"

Willa interrupted. "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. Litvinchuk has already created artificial Stigmata, and from what our spy has reported, his experiment with a human test subject was successful."

"Explain. I can't imagine replicated Stigmata implanted in a host. Wasn't this achieved on the early E-Pandora subjects thirty years ago?"

"I'm not sure, but the situation is grim. We will need to be very careful. Do you now see how important my research is to the future of Pandora? You could be the key to staying one step ahead of _Nightfall_."

After hearing this new information, Kallie began to feel compelled to cooperate. "I will consider your request mother." She straightened her suit and walked to the door. "I would like to return to my hotel so that I can get some rest and think about all this."

"Of course. I will send for Jimmy and he can fly you back. If you do agree, we will have to do the tests soon."

James's eyes went wide when he saw her again; the mysterious girl was his boss's daughter! "Afternoon, Miss Osuka." James offered his hand as she stepped into the tri-rotor.

Willa stood alone on the tarmac as she observed her personal pilot completing all his pre-flight checks. As he circled the craft one last time, he noticed that his employer seemed sad. Figuring that her daughter leaving for the evening is the cause of her disappointment, he decided to make her an offer.

"Miss Wagner, care for a ride?"

* * *

Willa felt claustrophobic sitting in the jump seat behind Kallie as the aircraft soared through the clouds. Typically, jump seats in tri-rotors are designed for young adults or children. Willa had second thoughts as to why she chose to come along after the second wind disturbance forced her to bump her head on the ceiling of the cabin.

Jimmy deftly worked the controls while he continued his small-talk with Kallie. His flight plan purposely took them east to the mountains before heading south-west to Los Angeles.

As they flew, he explained the history of all the local landmarks and discussed in detail the weather forecasts for the region. Kallie continued to be polite as she tried not to roll her eyes at him - enduring his banter of useless information. Willa, however, smiled at how her daughter was interacting with the pilot. _She behaves a lot like me…s_ he thought to herself as she watched Kallie respond and carry on the conversation.

Without warning, the reciprocating motor began to sputter and stall. As the emergency backup system sounded its warning, the aircraft itself began to shudder. "Shit! We have an engine malfunction!" Jimmy shouted.

"Can you get us down to the ground?" Willa shouted.

"We're gonna have a problem; the engine is cutting in and out. We're losing altitude!" Jimmy continued to feverishly work the controls and tried pushing buttons to coax the engine to stay alive.

The most important feature of a tri-rotor is its powerful engine. With the absence of wings, the aircraft depends on the motor to turn the double set of five blades to provide lift for the vehicle. As the speed of the spinning rotors deceases, the vehicle succumbs to gravity and ultimately plummets to the ground.

Jimmy began to panic, "The engine is going to quit any second! I don't think we are going to make it! I'm sorry Miss Wagner! What do you want me to do?"

The altimeter continued to click off decreasing numbers. Faster and faster the needle spun, indicating the continued descent of the craft towards the ground.

 _ **-10,075ft - 9200ft - 8300ft - 7600ft…**_

Willa grabbed her daughter's hand. "Kallie, I'm sorry, but you have to listen to me!" Willa bumped against the side of the compartment as the craft shook and swayed. "I know you will be able to survive the crash. Please tell your father that I was very proud of you and your accomplishments. After all these years, I wanted you both to know that I regretted my choice - I should have been there for you both."

Kallie tore her hand free and glared at Willa. Her usual serious, calm demeanor wasn't present. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her mother. Just a few hours ago, she was angry, but now the emotions swirling around her mother's revelation overwhelmed the young Pandora.

"Kallie?" Her voice cracked as the craft bucked again. Willa's mind filled with terror as she began to realize that she was going to die and her daughter wasn't listening to her.

Taking just a brief moment, Kallie was able to clear her head; there was only one choice, and she had to act fast.

 _A Pandora is sworn to protect humanity_ \- she **had** to save them. "Kallie!" Willa's voice cried out.

Without saying a word, Kallie scanned the instrument panel and recorded all the gauges in her mind. Recognizing that she had just moments left, she realized that their current altitude was low enough for them to breathe the air outside. Standing up in the seat, she pushed out the windscreen. As the rush of air filled the compartment, Jimmy screamed, "Holy shit! What the hell are you doing?" Kallie ignored him as she climbed out through the opening and clutched the aluminum framework where the window once was. She observed their proximity to the ground as she called out to her mother.

"Mom! Grab my hand!"

Nodding, Willa nervously climbed over the seat and grabbed her daughter's hand. Effortlessly pulling the older woman out of the aircraft, Kallie instructed her to hang on to her back as she reached back in for Jimmy. Willa gripped her daughter tightly as the wind buffeted her hair. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on Kallie's shoulder as she clenched her hands together. The tri-rotor's engine sputtered again as Jimmy struggled to keep the craft level. She called out to the pilot, "Now it's your turn! Move it!"

Jimmy couldn't believe what was happening. His screams became louder. "What the hell are you? We're going to die! This is crazy!" Impatient with Jimmy's slowness to react, Kallie reached in and grabbed him by the arm. Clicking the auto-hover toggle, he allowed her to pull him out. He couldn't believe her strength as she hoisted him outside the vehicle. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed as she held him under her left arm. The auto-hover stabilized the craft, but the ground was still rapidly approaching.

"Just hold on to me!" She ordered.

As the young Pandora adjusted her grip on the nose of aircraft, she could see several roads leading to the town of Lake Isabella. The 150ft tall Jeffrey Pines growing near the sides of Route 178 gave Kallie an idea.

At last, the weight of the tri-rotor overcame its lift and the vehicle dropped from the sky. Kallie couldn't wait any longer.

"Volt Weapon deploy!"

A single Kusarigama materialized in her right hand as she pushed off the nose of the aircraft. Jimmy continued his high pitched screams as they rushed towards the ground. Kallie now attempted to aim her body so as to fall into one of the rapidly approaching pine trees. Intending to use her weapon as a brake, she flipped the weapon around and used the handle to catch on the branches as they crashed into the canopy. Her right hand dripped with blood as she held the side of the handle and blade.

Their bodies tore through the pine, finally coming to rest near the base. Kallie released the weapon during their final descent and all three fell the remaining six feet to the ground.

She had lost track of the aircraft when they fell into the pine tree. As she stood up, she realized that the vehicle had smashed into one of the buildings in the town of Lake Isabella. Residents were running in all directions as the fire burned uncontrollably. Some of the people were screaming and pointing toward the structure while some heroic individuals were carrying victims to safety. The Kern County Fire Department had already dispatched several trucks from their station located a few blocks away.

Inspecting herself first, she was discouraged at the sight of her shredded business clothes; she will have to modulate her Volt Texture and repair her clothing later. Kallie stepped to her mother and checked her vitals. Willa's left leg looked broken, and she also had multiple lacerations and large bruises over most of her body. Jimmy seemed to have similar injuries. Both victims were breathing, unconscious, but with non-life threatening injuries. She ran to the road and flagged down some of the cars.

Of the four cars that sped past, only one stopped.

"What happened to you sweetie?" Asked the older woman who had pulled over.

"Please, call for an ambulance! I have two injured people from a crash near that tree." The driver activated her handset and called in the accident to the emergency call center.

More drivers began pulling to the side of the road as the emergency crews began blocking the roads leading to where the fire was raging. Kallie saw one of the ambulances coming up the road to where they stood.

As the first responders analyzed both victims' condition, Kallie felt comfortable enough to leave them behind and offered to help the emergency crews.

Sprinting up to the barricade, one of the town police officers stopped her. "Miss, you can't pass this line! Please get back!"

Kallie stepped closer, "I'm a Pandora, let me through, I can help."

"Guardian, we don't need _your_ help, plus it looks like you already had an accident yourself - your clothes are all bloody and ruined." Kallie was shocked, why would an officer refuse her help?

"Why are you refusing my assistance?"

The fire crew was still trying to clear debris so that they could focus their efforts on the blaze. A woman ran over to them to say that her six year-old son was still in the building. One of the fire fighters grabbed the woman by the arms and dragged her away from the flames. "Lady, you have to get back!"

The mother continued to plead with the man. "Please! I can't find him! He must still be inside!" The fireman clicked his radio and told his chief that there were still victims in the building. As the men continued to brace the walls and ceilings of the damaged structure, new flames exploded from the second story windows.

"Why are you obstructing my efforts?" Kallie asked again.

"Listen little girl, I don't care who you are. You are not passing this barricade. We don't need your help!"

Kallie never fully realized that not everyone in the world appreciated the efforts of the Pandora. She recalled what Instructor Kim told her squad about how the world had varying opinions on the role of Pandora in society; elite warriors trained to protect the earth from an alien threat that no longer exists.

"You must let me pass." Kallie responded strongly. "Please. There may be victims still trapped inside."

"If you don't back away, I will arrest you for obstruction!" The officer threatened. It was troubling how this policeman behaved around her. _How could this man be so obtuse?_ Kallie was running out of time. Her keen hearing had picked up the desperate pleas of the woman who had lost her son in the fire. There was only one option left. The young Pandora hurdled the barricade and sprinted towards the building.

"Freeze! Wait, stop!" Yelled the officer as he held his holster while giving chase. Easily out-running the policeman, she stopped abruptly when two fire fighters blocked her way.

"Please let me pass, I can save whoever might still be inside."

"You can't be serious!" One of the firemen replied observing her disheveled appearance. "It looks to me that _you_ are the one in need of some medical attention."

Kallie felt someone tightly grab her hands to wrap plastic restraints around her wrists. Turning to the officer, "What are you doing? Let me go!" The officer ignored her as he physically struggled to move her away from the emergency crews. Kallie hesitated; she had standing orders not to disrupt the roles of local authorities, but there were lives at stake and she couldn't wait any longer.

"I want to apologize, but I cannot go back with you. Please understand that this isn't anything personal." Spinning around as she ripped the plastic bands free from her wrists, she gently shoulder-tossed the man to the ground. Somersaulting over the officer, she sprinted back to the building.

"Volt Texture, equip."

The shimmering shielding reflected reds and yellows as she confidently ran into the building. The firemen watched incredulously as the young woman disappeared into the smoke and flames.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	4. Survival

_**CHAPTER 4 - SURVIVAL**_

* * *

 _North Bethesda, Maryland, United States_

Both Adriana and Marcella said very little at the dinner table. "So! How are those bikes working out?" Henry inquired. His two daughters picked at their plates; eating each morsel slowly. "Eh? What's this? You girls not happy with them?"

"No Dad, they're amazing." Marcy replied. "We just have some stuff going on…you know?"

Adriana remained silent as she continued eating; every few moments clinking her utensil extra hard on the plate or purposely dropping her glass on the table harder than usual.

"What's your problem?" William grumbled, annoyed at his older sister.

"Nothing! It's, nothing…Will." Adriana retorted.

"Well, it's definitely something…" Mariana responded.

"Want to talk about it sweetheart?" Henry asked.

"I don't know!" Adriana cried. "I just have a lot on my mind…maybe? I'm just mad."

"Mad at whom?" her father asked delicately.

"Ugh…Summer. I'm mad at her, okay?"

"Your roommate? Why dear?" Mariana asked.

"It's complicated." Marcy interrupted.

"Whatever…" William replied as he finished his dinner. "I'm going up to my room." Sliding his chair away, he quickly left his plate by the sink and headed upstairs. As the boy passed by the muted television monitor, the national news was reporting a tri-rotor crash in Lake Isabella, California.

Henry put his fork down and looked at his daughter. "Adriana, let's have it. What's going on?"

"Dad, you repair and tune the equipment the surgeons use to help regenerate Pandora right?"

"Yes, that's about the simplest definition possible for it, sure. Why?"

"Dad, do you or mom know how the Stigmata implantation procedures work?"

Mariana spoke up, "Honey, that information is highly classified. Your father and I can't really discuss it. Especially with two Pandora sitting in front of us; regardless that they're our children."

"That sucks…" Adriana stared at her plate.

"Come on!" Marcy exclaimed. "That's bullshit!"

"Language at the table!" Scolded Henry.

"Fine! If you don't have the balls to discuss it, I will ask the questions."

"Marcy, please!"

"Shut up little sister! This is important!" Gesturing to her parents. "They might be able to provide some information on our… _situation._ " Adriana tossed her fork on the table and looked her parents in the eye.

For the last ten years, both Henry and Mariana have been employed by Genetics: Henry as an engineer responsible for designing the Stigmata regeneration equipment, and Mariana is one of the many medical technicians who actually treat the injured Pandora.

"You have our attention girls, what's going on?"

* * *

Holding her handset, Adriana swiped through the six draft messages she had created. _Which one do I send?_

Of the six, each one seemed more biting than the last.

"How could she keep those things secret?" Building up the courage, she chose the first message. Closing her eyes, she held her finger just above the _SEND_ button. _Should I? Do I send the message? UGH!_

As the handset buzzed and beeped confirmation that the message was on its way, she tossed the device on her bed. Falling onto the bed herself, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head in her arms. She felt sick, Summer was her best friend.

Two minutes later, her handset buzzed again, stating that the message was received. _She's five hours ahead. She better still be awake!_ As another ten minutes went by, the handset buzzed once more indicating that the message had been read. _She read the message!_ Adriana became nervous - now, it was Summer's responsibility to respond.

For the next few minutes, she busied herself with cleaning and straightening out her room, until she flopped down on her bed. Before she knew it, she was asleep. A loud noise roused her and a quick glance at her clock told her that forty-two minutes had elapsed. "Why aren't you responding?" Adriana was growing impatient.

* * *

 _Eastbourne, UK_

Summer sat next to her mother who was comfortably tucked in her bed. Kazuya had excused himself and was out in the courtyard dealing with his grief. Satellizer held her daughter's hand as Summer continued her story.

"So, anyways… after Pina fell. I charged at Davina."

Smiling at her, "So typical. Did you check your surroundings first? There could have been another Pandora around."

"No Mum." Summer responded. "There wasn't anyone around at that point. There were only a few of us left."

"I see; please continue."

"So, I used that spinning-slice technique you taught me and I was able to dismember Davina pretty fast. It was gruesome, but it worked really well! She deserved it anyways…because of what she did to Pina."

Satellizer smiled wider. "Oh? She deserved it huh?"

"Yeah, she…" Summer paused. "Do you think Davina didn't deserve it?"

"It's not that, sweets. The most important thing you need to understand is the instinct of survival. Survival takes precedence over everything. Darling, you must survive despite the odds. You can't be selective, or critical, or precise. You simply have to survive. Davina - whether she deserved it or not, had the instinct to survive. You, my dearest, have to have that same passion. Hesitation, fear and doubt - all lead to failure. You may have to be just as ruthless. I know you have a little of your father's passive approach to violence, but you are _my_ child too. Your fighting spirit must stay true and as sharp as that Koto of yours."

"What about Larisa?"

"Oh, please tell me about that girl."

"She is smart mother. She set me up pretty good."

"I understand she was quite vicious?"

"It was awful. I tried so hard. You know, during the battle. I even had a dream about you, during the struggle."

Satellizer raised an eyebrow. "A dream? What was it about?"

"I was alone in this vast emptiness. You were disappointed with me for not trying harder. Then, suddenly, you vanished and in your place was a reflection of me."

"That's an amazing dream, sweet."

"That's not all, my reflection was from the future. I was wearing some type of Pandora Mode armor."

"What was that again?" Satellizer sat up straighter in bed.

"I was in Pandora Mode. It was silver and…"

"Does your father know about this?" Satellizer's behavior changed. The warmness replaced by a cold and analyzing demeanor.

"What's wrong Mum?"

"It's, ah…something you said, that's all. You need to speak with your father. He can help you figure out this dream of yours." Satellizer then seemed to shrink back into her bed. "I'm sorry sweetheart, for a lot of things. As I lie here, facing the finality of my short existence, there are a lot of things I still need to talk with you about."

"Mother, what are you saying?"

Summer's pocket vibrated as her handset received an incoming message.

"Right now, you need to speak with your father. I'm feeling a little tired. If you don't mind, I would like to sleep. Be a dear and shut the light? I would like to hear more about your Carnival story tomorrow."

Summer kissed her mother on the forehead and lowered the light levels in the room. Walking down the hallway, she pulled her handset and briefly read the message preview on the main screen.

 _ **FROM: Adriana Lohman**_  
 ** _So, how's vacation? My dad got me a motorcycle, it's pretty fast. We need to talk…_**

 ** _Spoke with Marcy about your assessment mission back at Basics, How you showed_**  
 ** _abilities without the aid of Stigmata? Why didn't you tell me about that? I thought I was your friend!_**

Summer was surprised. _What does she mean? I don't have time for this! I'll contact her after I talk with father._ Summer walked through the foyer and into the study to where the double doors led outside to the courtyard.

Kazuya was standing in the middle of the neatly sculpted paver bricks. The beautifully crafted hardscape followed the grass line which wrapped around the yard in an elegant pathway.

The top three buttons of his un-tucked white shirt were undone. Summer thought it was a bit strange that he was still wearing the slippers that he uses inside the house instead of his normal everyday shoes. His stare still focused on a cluster of stars in the partially clear sky as he heard his daughter approach from the doorway.

"Father?" Summer spoke gently. "What are you doing?"

Still staring up into the sky, "Your great-grandfather often spoke of the ability to communicate with loved ones who have died. When I was younger, I never really understood what he was talking about. The _Transcendent Will_ of the enemy and the whole inter-dimensional phenomena. I am wondering if I will eventually be able to talk with your mother…" Kazuya trailed off, he didn't want to discuss the finer details of death with his daughter yet.

"What do you mean?" Summer was curious, she never really heard him talk about the NOVA's plan of assimilation before.

"How is your mother doing? Is she resting?"

"Oh…yeah, she seems ok. Better today than she was yesterday."

"Good, the doctors think she still has some time left. She's strong you know…your mother."

"I know, I wish I was as strong as her."

"You are." Kazuya responded.

"No, I'm really not…well not yet anyways. I still have a few years to go."

"Summer, you have more power now than your mother did at your age."

"What makes you think so?" Summer was confused by her father's reply. She was also a little concerned as to why he still kept his attention towards the star-lit sky. "Mum wanted me to talk with you about something."

"What about?"

"A dream I had."

"Last night, while you were sleeping?"

"No, during a battle. I had an out of body experience."

Kazuya shifted his weight, but still kept his focus on the sky. "Go on…"

"It was weird, I was alone in the dark and I saw a reflection of myself wearing some sort of futuristic Pandora Mode armor and then…"

Kazuya quickly turned his head and stepped closer to his daughter. "When did this happen?"

Summer was slightly frightened by her father's behavior. "I was fighting with Larisa Tamm when the reflection spoke to me."

"It did? What did she say? Can you give me some details?"

"Oh, okay…so she described to me some power that I possess and that I needed to embrace it to fulfill _my_ destiny."

Kazuya sighed and gave a quick giggle. "She did huh? That's something else."

Getting flustered, "You don't believe me!" Summer replied feeling as if her father was patronizing her. It made sense that with her mother's condition, Kazuya wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"My dear, I totally believe you. Here, stand next to me and look up at this cluster of stars." Summer was anxious; she never witnessed her father act in such a way before. Trusting him, she stepped forward and focused hard on a group of stars he pointed out.

"I never really told you a lot about your grandparents did I?" Kazuya asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"A little. You said they both died when you were very young." Summer squinted at the night sky, seeing a few stars twinkle for just a moment.

"Yes, they did…very tragically I'm afraid. Orie, your grandmother and Ryuuichi, your grandfather loved me and your aunt very much." Kazuya gripped his daughter tighter. "It was a dark time for my family. I was too young to remember, but your aunt was there and she helped me out after your grandparents passed away. She practically raised me, I just wish that you could have known her. She was a very powerful Pandora…and would have loved _you_ very much."

Summer heard the stories of Kazuha's heroic sacrifice battling the NOVA. How she gave her life to protect her fellow Pandora almost thirty years ago. "I know father, you loved her very much."

"Before your great-grandfather died, he told me some things that I think you need to hear. With your mother suffering from Degradation, it only seems fitting that I pass on the information. I apologize for placing the burden on you at this time."

Summer turned to him, "What is it?"

"Your grandfather, Ryuuichi was the first of a new type of human. A being with a Stigmatic body, like me Summer… _exactly_ like me."

"Seriously?" Summer never heard this before, she was very curious to hear more about her family. She knew that her father suffered from a similar ailment to Degradation a few years ago, but there was technology available to help suppress the corrosive Stigmata expansion.

"Yes. Your great-grandfather told me that he was destined to be the leader of the Pandora. A responsibility he _didn't_ want. Unable to deal with the anguish of losing his wife Orie, your grandfather took his own life, never fulfilling his role."

Summer covered her mouth. "That's awful, why would he do that? Wouldn't he want to help protect mankind from the NOVA?"

"It was a different time back then my dear. He just wanted to be normal and raise his family.

 _Normal…_ Summer had wished for that quite a few times. "Father, why are you telling me all this? What does this have to do with my dream?"

"Summer, your father is a being with a Stigmatic body, so…his only child will have the same genetic makeup. You, have some of my DNA inside you. In time, you will feel its full effects. Your dream probably wasn't really a dream…you actually spoke to yourself from the future. I guess for some brief moment, you bridged the gap of space and time and communicated with yourself."

"What? What are you saying? Dad, you're scaring me."

"Good. It is quite frightening when you think about it."

* * *

 _Minsk, Belarus_

She slammed the door. Pacing back and forth, she grew more impatient. Still on hold, Larisa was waiting to speak to her mother's assistant. Finally, after a few more minutes, she was connected.

"Sasha, it's me! Why didn't you tell me about the mansion? So much has changed! I have many questions."

Sasha Laine had been the Tamm family's assistant for the last sixteen years. He was there after her father died and took it upon himself to fill in as somewhat of a positive father figure the best he could when Marta was grieving.

"Hello Larisa, I can't talk long, your mother is nearby."

"Sasha, who are those people currently working with mother?"

"I can't disclose that information. Your mother would have me killed you know."

"I need to know. They seem pretty sinister to me."

"Yes, they are pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Quite nefarious, they are plotting something awful. It's best you don't know."

"Is _my_ company supplying the manufacturing?"

"Yes."

"To what degree?"

"Larisa! Please, I can't say any more. Trust me. Perhaps after they leave, I can give you more details. I'm doing this for your safety as well. I don't want you getting hurt - Listen to Sasha, okay?"

"Bullshit! Nothing can harm me."

"My dear, that is soon going to change."

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

Kim Okada focused on her breathing as she practiced in the simulator room. For the last hour she had dispatched a dozen simulated military combatants and two humanoid NOVA. Her jet-black hair neatly stayed tied in a pony tail throughout each interval. Her ripped olive drab fatigues however, showed signs of the intense fighting.

With her eyes closed, she held her Dadao, _Hakurou,_ in a passive stance. Continuing to practice her slow breathing techniques, the AI materialized a new wave of enemies - three men in full body armor with riot shields. Gripping the long handle with both hands, Kim slowly raised the weapon and opened her eyes.

Attacking, she moved with the grace of a dancer, while cutting and slicing her adversaries. Grabbing one soldier's arm, she quickly bent it backward and used the broken limb to strike at his own face guard as she dodged an attack from the other transparent enemy. Ducking under another strike, Kim swung downwards and cut his riot shield in half. Spinning, she delivered a roundhouse kick and sent the man several meters away.

"Pause program!" Sister Amelia commanded as Kim grappled the third armored soldier.

"Headmistress!" Kim cried out as she lost her balance next to the suspended simulated image.

"I hope that I'm not intruding."

Kim quickly stood up at attention. "Intruding? Not at all. What can I do for you?"

"I'm impressed, you still feel the need to practice your skills? Why?"

"I'm an instructor at West Genetics, and I'm also a reservist. Isn't it important to continue training Sister Amelia?"

"Perhaps. The NOVA have been gone for years, shouldn't we focus on other tasks these days?"

Kim already sensed Amelia's peculiar nature. "Maybe we can focus on how not to make Summer el Bridget-Aoi's sophomore year difficult?"

Amelia smiled and chuckled. "Indeed! That would be a task for sure."

"What do you want?" Kim inquired, as she dematerialized her weapon, ending the simulation.

"What do I want? That's a little harsh…I'm here to speak with you regarding our previous conversation." Amelia quietly moved closer to Kim.

"About what?" Kim remembered that Amelia wanted all speculations about Summer's mysterious condition to be strictly confidential.

"About Summer's Stigmata allotment of course."

"What about it? I thought it was just an error."

"It was never an error."

"What are you getting at Sister Amelia?"

"She only needed two tablets."

"The PADD assignment stated three, Headmistress."

"As I just said, she only _needed_ two." Kim didn't like the way this conversation was going. She knew Amelia had been obsessing about Summer since the beginning of her freshman year.

"So you believe that Summer has some sort of anomaly inside her?"

"My reasons for believing have been confirmed Kim. She has some sort of special tablet implanted… somewhere."

"How do you know this?" Okada asked.

The instructor had challenged Amelia a few months ago regarding Summer's abilities; now, Amelia confirmed it openly. In addition to reading Maya McGeady's report from Basics, it was hard not to theorize that the daughter of Kazuya Aoi has some sort of Stigmatic body from birth.

"It's not important, Kim. What _is_ important is my continued request to test GM870 with a new barrage of tasks this fall."

"Negative."

"What did you say?"

"No."

"Your headmistress just gave you an order."

"I'm not going to play this game anymore. Regardless of whether or not Summer has these abilities, I will not be a willing participant. I will not be held responsible for placing her entire team in jeopardy again to satisfy your obsessive curiosity."

"I honestly didn't think you would say such things to me." Amelia stepped closer; her smug expression made Kim uncomfortable. In a low whisper, "I honestly don't care what happens to her teammates. I'm only interested in el Bridget-Aoi."

"I will not comply headmistress."

"That's unusual; you seemed to comply with your Field Major – Satellizer, on that tragic night in October." Amelia smiled as she finished her statement. "…So unfortunate…all those innocent people."

Kim felt a trickle of perspiration slide down the side of her forehead. _Who_ _is_ _this person?_ "Excuse me Sister? I don't think we should be discussing classified information."

"Isn't it obvious? Your team was tasked with protecting Section 3, but for some reason, one of the most lethal _Platoon 13_ squads in West Genetics went off flying around the city on their own."

Kim was red with rage - her Stigmata tablets stimulating her hatred. She could feel the tension in her neck muscles. Impulsively, Kim quickly stepped up to Amelia while struggling not to do something reckless.

With a slight giggle, Amelia removed her white veil; exposing her long reddish brown hair. The covering fell to the ground gently as Amelia raised her hands. "Let's settle this then – a _duel_. A duel of former Pandora; the winner deciding the fate of Summer el Bridget-Aoi and her simple team. If I win, you continue your service; with absolutely no restraint, regret or objection. You will continue with the training regiment based on _my_ explicit parameters." Kim bared her teeth at hearing such ridiculous nonsense. "If you win, I'll leave Summer and her teammates solely in your care. I will not disturb nor impede their training in any way - _EVER_. Is that a fair enough compromise for you instructor?"

Kim had trouble finding the correct words. "Headmistress, this is highly improper. I don't feel comfortable…" Deploying her Volt Weapon, Amelia was already in motion as she attacked the unarmed instructor.

* * *

 _Minsk Heavy Industries Complex, Belarus_

"Shh! Keep it quiet…" Sasha opened the steel door of the main factory building and pulled Larisa inside. "Come with me, okay?"

The two crept slowly down the dark hallway to a metal door leading to the main shop floor. The glow of the _EXIT_ sign cast a red glow on Larisa's face and blonde hair as she followed Sasha through the doorway.

All of the workers had retired for the evening, and most of the automated equipment and conveyors were halted until the morning re-activation cycle. The entire assembly area was deathly still.

Sasha was extremely thorough as he revealed the truth to Larisa. As the tall Pandora walked through each of the work rooms and assembly centers, she got a sense of the grand scope to this elaborate operation. Larisa was utterly disgusted. "This isn't right. Why would mother do this?" Sasha gestured to some weapons on a white table.

Larisa approached the table cautiously. Mustering the courage, she placed her trembling hand on the barrel of the rifle. "So…this is the weapon?" Lifting it up very gently, she felt its light-weight carbon construction. "This is total madness." _This is the weapon that shot Summer?_ "My company manufactures a weapon that can kill Pandora? WHY?"

Sasha didn't understand the question. "Miss?"

"Never mind, does the word _FloodTide_ mean anything to you?"

Sasha scratched his head. "No, I am unfamiliar with it."

"Okay, let's put everything back. I don't want to leave any evidence that we disturbed anything."

"Why? Don't you want to destroy all this equipment? Like you said, these components are fatal to the Guardians."

"Sasha, if I destroy this facility, my employees will find work elsewhere. If I am to take over this company, I have to deal with this matter privately with mother. Here, help me with…"

Suddenly, a half dozen search lights flooded the shop with bright white light. Larisa shielded her eyes as she stepped in front of Sasha, activating her Volt Texture.

"Surrender, Pandora!" came a menacing voice from behind the high intensity lighting. "Step away from the table and place your hands on your head. Comply immediately."

Larisa sneered and shook her head. She knew she could dodge the rounds of ammunition that the hidden soldiers had trained on her. The problem was Sasha; how to get him to safety? To buy time, Larisa asked a question. "Suppose I surrender? This man behind me must get guaranteed safe passage to freedom - he wasn't a part of this."

Sledge appeared from behind the lights and stepped closer to the two cornered individuals. "I don't care what happens to Sasha."

Larisa began to panic, she immediately recognized the man from before. "You! You were working with my mother - Marta Maier! How dare you threaten me! If she finds out what you are doing…you'll lose your partnership immediately!"

Sledge didn't respond, instead, he raised his hand and several of his men opened fire.

The high powered projectiles flew at Larisa and Sasha. Purposely bearing the piercing rounds to her chest and upper body, Larisa shielded Sasha until she spun around to successfully shove him under a cover of wooden crates and pallets. Falling to one knee, she winced at each armor piercing round as they left dark circular bruises all over her body.

Materializing _Simargl_ , she exploded into action and made short work of the traditional soldiers - the tremendous Yari causing massive damage to its victims. Their heavy body armor was completely useless in protecting them from the young girl's flurry of attacks.

Sledge had moved back behind the lights as Larisa continued to slaughter his soldiers. Stepping back to a safer position, he turned to a short woman who was standing in the shadows. "Miss Maier, what are your orders?"

Marta was heart broken. She couldn't believe that it had come to this. Originally, she had pleaded with Sledge to spare her daughter's life. Unfortunately, Larisa was part of an affiliation that her business venture was currently opposing. With a tear in her eye, she watched and was greatly impressed with her daughter's ability and the sheer power which she seemed to possess. But she knew what had to be done. In her heart, she didn't want her daughter to die, but this was the most _practical_ choice. "…Continue with the operation, kill them both."

Larisa had defeated the last soldier as Sledge emerged from behind the lights carrying a large rifle. Instantly recognizing the phased weapon, Larisa de-materialized _Simargl,_ and dove to the ground - flipping up next to him.

Larisa grappled his arm and grabbed for the weapon. She tucked her shoulder in to drive the large man to the ground. Sledge smiled as he blocked her technique and lifted her up off the ground and slammed her into a stack of crates. As the young Pandora landed, several crates fell on top of her. As she lay there stunned, a frightening thought went through her head: _My strength didn't have any effect? What the hell?_

Rolling over and shoving the crates aside, she cried out as she re-engaged. For his size, Sledge moved rather swiftly, able to dodge and duck under Larisa's intense attacks. Just barely able to connect, she landed a hit on the large man's mid section. Sledge stepped to the side and grabbed Larisa's arm, striking her just below the chest with an elbow. He followed up with a fierce grappling maneuver – crushing the young girl to the polished concrete floor.

Larisa's Volt Texture shifted and buzzed briefly as her body crumpled under the devastating takedown. She rolled over and slowly got back to her feet.

"You're…dead…" Larisa grunted, as she materialized her Yari. "Volt Weapon…deploy…"

 _Simargl_ materialized in her right hand as she sidestepped away from him again. Spinning the weapon around, she went on the offensive. Sledge blocked and dodged the heavy weapon. She was successful in knocking the big man down twice before he learned her attack patterns. During their intense struggle, Sledge never raised his phased weapon.

Standing to the side, he anticipated her next strike. Without any hesitation, he reached out and grabbed the Yari as Larisa was executing a move. Shocked, Larisa fell off balance as he ripped _Simargl_ from her hands. Tossing the weapon to the side, he slapped the console of his rifle to energize the power pack. Resorting to escape, she flipped and rolled away. Scanning the room, she noticed Sasha had moved to the far corner of the room where there was some robotic equipment. Nearby was the hallway leading to the exit. Larisa knew they needed to escape immediately. It was quite obvious with his strength and speed that this adversary was not a normal human. Not wanting to delay any longer, Larisa somersaulted to the side and broke out into a full sprint.

Just as she reached Sasha, a green beam grazed the side of her body just under the arm. Luckily, the wound was superficial as Larisa slammed into the wall. Scrambling back to her feet, she clutched Sasha by the arm and carried him down the hallway as another burst of green energy separated the partitions in the rooms off the hallway.

As a precaution, Larisa had contracted Viktor Pavlov to have a tiltjet on standby at the neighboring airstrip to the industrial complex. Her instructions to the former company pilot were simple: _Keep the engines primed and ready for takeoff!_ Rounding the corner, she vaulted over the tall stockade fence and carried Sasha up to the aircraft as thin beams of green light flashed past her head and neck.

Reaching the aircraft, she gently sat Sasha down in the seat and screamed to the pilot to take off as she observed Sledge and several soldiers appearing from the far side of the building. The tiltjet was airborne in seconds and was already banking away - climbing to a safe altitude out of range of the advancing enemy's weapons. Disgusted, Sledge lowered his phased rifle and watched the aircraft disappear into the cloudy night sky.

"I want you to fly this jet as far east as the fuel will allow!" Larisa ordered. "We need to get to West Genetics in Japan!" Turning to Sasha, "Are you okay? We're safe! Let me take a look…" Sasha was slumped in his chair. The hole through his chest was considerable. The beam of phased energy had cauterized the damaged tissue instantly killing the older man. "Oh, no…Sasha. Oh my God, no…"

Larisa was speechless, he was her father's old assistant and friend for many years. She fought back against the sadness that was clouding her mind. _How could this happen?_ Putting her hand on his shoulder, she lowered her head and wept. For the first time, Larisa had everything she had ever known stripped away; she'd lost her home and personal possessions, her relationship with her mother was deteriorating, and now she was faced with losing an old and faithful family friend.

As the aircraft continued its southeast heading, the waters of the Caspian Sea came into view. Still in turmoil over Sasha's death, Larisa couldn't decide on what to do with his body - she just couldn't take him back to Japan. Ultimately deciding on what _she_ felt was appropriate, she asked the pilot to hover the aircraft above the large body of water. Effortlessly lifting the man up, she prepared to gently slide his body out the passenger door.

"Goodbye Sasha, I'm so sorry…"

"What the hell are you doing?" The pilot asked.

"What? Hold the aircraft steady!"

"You can't honor his memory like that!" Viktor replied sternly. He was surprised with the young girl's irresponsible decision to dump the body.

"I don't know what else to do for him!" Larisa was beside herself with confusion. She always relied on herself for making tough decisions, but at this moment, she didn't know what to do.

"Larisa, I have flown for your company…for your father, for many years! Sasha deserves better than this!"

Larisa slammed the door shut as Viktor angled the tiltjet along a new course. Placing the body of Sasha back in his seat, she covered her face with her hands.

"I know of a place where we can go. It's not too far. They should be able to help us with our situation, plus get you some medical attention."

"…I'm fine."

"No, I have never seen you this injured. You need help and some peace of mind. I'm heading to the outskirts of Tbilisi in Georgia."

"…okay." As the aircraft flew on, Larisa continued to put pressure on her wound as she sat silent in the front seat.

 _A Pandora is strong, she doesn't show emotion on the battlefield. Survival is paramount. We live to fight and win. We are Earth's only hope. Guardians of mankind._

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

Kim deflected Amelia's lunge with her forearm as she slid sideways away from the headmistress. She materialized her Dadao and held it firmly between her hands as she slowly circled the white robed woman.

"I can see why you still need practice…" Amelia teased. "Your reaction time is slow." Taking the comment as a direct challenge, Kim turned her blade downward and swung up while she twirled around Amelia. Calmly deflecting each advance, the headmistress moved with lightning precision. Her long slender sword swooshed through the air with each spin and parry.

"Good!" Amelia encouraged as she tripped up Kim with a quick sweep of the leg. "Again! Keep your focus!" Amelia once more forced Kim off balance with a well-placed deflection.

Kim cried out in frustration at her failed attempts to land a hit; the headmistress seemed to anticipate every move and attack. As Kim caught a breath, she began to realize that Amelia had also not landed a hit on her.

Abandoning her training, Kim had no choice but to embrace her unpredictable nature. Lowering her weapon, she shoulder-blocked Amelia. Once again, as if planned from the start, the headmistress gracefully moved to the side and allowed the instructor to rush past hitting nothing but air.

Throwing the Dadao on the ground, Kim grappled Amelia. Surprised, the headmistress pivoted her waist and gripped Kim's left hand. Bending the instructor's arm backwards, she effortlessly pushed her opponent away. Kim was in agony as Amelia used the technique to disable her. Lifting her foot, the headmistress tripped Kim up and slammed her down to the ground.

Frustrated, the instructor tried scrambling back to her feet, but Amelia already had pointed the sharp edge of her slender Volt Weapon directly in her face.

"It looks like I win…"

Kim growled as she breathed heavy - acknowledging her defeat, the instructor relaxed a little and tried to straighten up. In response, Amelia turned the edge of her blade slightly and sliced Kim's face from mouth to ear. The instructor grabbed her cheek as blood flowed from the deep wound.

"WHY?" Kim was shaking with anger and humiliation.

"Two reasons my stubborn instructor. First, our duel was to settle a score with handling the future of GM870. Second, and perhaps most important - that cut on your face is a reminder about your place here at West Genetics. Don't ever show contempt for your headmistress again." With a whoosh of her weapon, Amelia had moved away from Kim; picking up her veil and headed for the exit. "Nana will expect your data in your usual detailed reports." Kim just lowered her head in failure as she agreed.

"Understood, headmistress."

"Oh and Instructor Okada? Please report to the medical bay, I want that laceration treated immediately, we need to keep up appearances around here. Good day."

The middle-aged woman exited the simulator room, leaving Kim alone on the floor; the sound of the motorized door securely shutting made Kim flinch. Gripping her face, she breathed heavy, overwhelmed with everything that had just happened. As she slowly stood up, she tried holding in a sniffle. With tears streaming down her face, she remembered the promise she had made to Satellizer. She knew in her heart that she had failed and now Summer would be beyond her protection.

"I'm so sorry, I failed both of you…"

Suddenly, she thought she had noticed movement in the upper level observation lounge. The glass was a one-way mirror so it was difficult to notice if anyone was watching. _The room wasn't occupied when I began my training…_ Waiting a few moments more, she brushed it off as if it was nothing. Gathering up her things, she left the simulator room for the medical bay.

As the simulator door closed, Nana Hyashi approached the glass. Making a few taps on her PADD, she looked down at the empty simulator room. Pausing before clicking the submit button, she took a deep breath. The PADD buzzed confirmation that the message was sent as Nana moved to the door.

Unknown to Sister Amelia, Nana wasn't just working for the headmistress.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	5. Purity

_**CHAPTER 5 - PURITY**_

* * *

 _Lake Isabella, California, United States_

Holding her hand up to her face, she could feel the intense heat. Kallie searched the front areas of the building looking for any survivors. The flames licked up the walls to the ceiling as the intense fire burned all around her. The heavy black smoke made it difficult to see, so getting down on her knees, Kallie crawled along the corner of the wall and floor until she reached the area where the tri-rotor crashed into the structure.

The inferno surrounding the wreckage blocked her path; if she wanted to continue deeper into the building, she would have to get past this burning obstacle. Gripping a twisted piece of the mangled fuselage, Kallie pushed with all her might - the hot surface left dark marks on her hands as she bent the aluminum framework up and away. Ducking under the smoldering metal frame, she managed to pass through the fire and moved to the rear of the building. With the majority of the blaze now behind her, she searched through the rooms at the back of the structure. For a moment, she thought she heard crying over the sounds of the building creaking and weakening.

Running her hand down the walls, she felt for hot spots. So far, her search had turned up nothing; _no survivors in this area._ As she reached the last door on the right, the handle seemed cool to the touch. Slowly opening the door, she could hear sounds of coughing and crying. She crawled even lower, closer to the floor, and as she inched her way into the smoky room, she found the child huddled in the fetal position, more dead than alive. She lifted him up and held him against her body to protect him from the heat. Suddenly, the building began making a sound which immediately produced waves of fear. It was the sounds of the building's structure stressing. _I can't go back the way I came, this child won't survive the heat and flames._

Kallie turned and began to move toward the far side of the room. Feeling her hand on the wall, it felt cooler than the other walls. Assuming this could be an exterior wall, she gently held the boy in her left arm as she materialized one Kusarigama. Before she swung her weapon, she quickly looked down at the boy and noticed he had stopped breathing. "Please don't die little one! I'll get you out of here."

With a mighty swing, Kallie cleaved the sheetrock and metal framework of the building. With another strike, she broke through the exterior brick facade allowing daylight to shine through the smoke. Protecting the little boy, she turned her shoulder and smashed through the wall leading outside to safety.

The firemen had been tending to the hoses, keeping an eye on the water pressure when chunks of the building exploded onto the ground. The men were shocked to see the young woman walking out of the building, holding a small boy in her arms. As Kallie took a deep breath, she sprinted over to some of the first responders who had been treating the injuries of some of the survivors. They saw the non-responsive child and immediately took the boy from her arms and called for additional support from their fellow EMTs nearby.

Kallie watched as they feverishly worked on the little six year-old. _This child can't die!_ She stepped closer to the portable med cot and touched the child's mottled hair. Stroking it gently, she encouraged the boy.

"Please, little one, fight back! Wake up!" The emergency crews spent several minutes continuing to resuscitate the boy. Shaking their heads, they still worked diligently to try to get the boy to breathe.

Suddenly, he coughed and started to convulse on the cot. As the people held him down, they continued to clear his airways allowing him to breathe on his own. Pleased at his recovery, Kallie stayed by his side as they finished treating him.

It took three companies to get the fire under control. In the aftermath, the building looked as if it had been melted down to the foundation. Willa and Jimmy were being treated on portable med cots when Kallie came up to them; looking burned, dirty and exhausted.

"Where have you been?" Willa whispered.

"I entered a burning building to save a six year-old, although the police officer who tried to stop me wasn't very happy."

Willa coughed as she chuckled. "Of course you did Kallie. Thanks for saving me and Jimmy by the way."

Kallie bowed as she stepped over to Jimmy. "How are you feeling James?" The pilot had a frown on his face as he struggled to look the Pandora in the eye. "I apologize, Guardian, for my actions earlier. I didn't know your true identity and my behavior was inappropriate."

Kallie bent down and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for keeping the aircraft level enough for us to tandem jump from it…" And then Kallie kissed him on the cheek.

As the emergency crews continued their triage, they asked if Kallie needed any assistance. The young Pandora had already reloaded her Volt Texture renewing her business-like attire. Holding out her arms, the crews looked at the remnants of her burns and markings on her hands and wrists. "I'm fine, I should be able to regenerate these blemishes if you have access to a Dermal Actuator."

One of the lead EMTs stepped over to her. "What you did in that structure fire was foolish and way outside normal protocol! Pandora or not, you can't just endanger your life like that. Your actions could have put yourself or the professionals at risk.

"Understood," Kallie responded. "I appreciate your concern, but I swore an oath to protect humanity. If that means that I sprint into a burning building, I will."

Turning to leave, the man added, "Nevertheless, it was an honor to work with you Guardian. Thank you for the opportunity, it was a miracle that you were able to save that little boy. Take care of yourself." Kallie nodded and walked away from the first responders to rejoin Jimmy and her mother.

Willa looked at her daughter: "I am so proud of you Kallie! I'm proud and ashamed that I said those ugly words to you long ago. As we were headed for what I though was certain death, my biggest regret was that I had not made any effort to reconcile with you." Kallie slowly reached out a scarred hand and held tightly to her mother's hand.

"It's okay _mom._ I have a few weeks left. Perhaps after you get discharged from the hospital, you can brief me on the data once more?"

* * *

 _Minsk Heavy Industries Complex, Belarus_

"Demonstrate the weapon!" Mavis instructed as the young soldier aimed his rifle at the target and fired. A thin beam of green light burned a hole through the target block and into the ablative armor plating behind. "Excellent! Let's fine tune it again, broader beam width this time, okay?" The soldier worked some dials on the slender weapon as Mavis took another drink of his hot coffee. "Not too wide, a wider beam requires a longer re-charge; Pandora are cunning, fast and elusive, we can't afford waiting to fire again." Nodding, the soldier continued to tinker with the control.

Sledge and Marta entered the prototype testing center. It was a temporary area set up to test fire the plasma weapon away from the main manufacturing center. Mavis took another gulp of his black coffee as his associates gathered. "You two seem pre-occupied. Look and see what we've been…"

"The target escaped." Sledge interrupted.

"Escaped? _You_ told me you had her taken care of!"

"It wasn't his fault, I delayed the ambush." Marta confessed as she stepped in front of Sledge.

"Delayed?"

"Yes, I had trouble…agreeing to terminate the targets."

"I see. Well, this isn't going to end well."

"If you are questioning my daughter's integrity, she won't report the incident to the national authorities."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She trusts only certain people, one of whom died under her protection. I'm afraid she doesn't have many friends left. If anything, she will come back _here_ seeking her revenge."

"That's your problem Marta. So, are we to assume she is heading back to Japan?"

"Yes." Marta responded quietly.

"Perfect! Our ally there will take care of everything. So, how much did she see?"

"She saw enough." Sledge responded. "She won't get away next time."

Marta's personal phone rang. Excusing herself and walking to the other side of the building, she clicked the handset. "What is it? I thought I requested that you not call me during the day."

"My apologies Mrs. Tamm. My client is being impatient. _Nightfall_ wants to know when they will see their weapons delivered."

"They're almost done General."

"That's wonderful news. What of the Mechs?"

"Fully operational. The integration of the phased weapon was successful."

"Excellent. I always knew that Minsk Heavy Industries would meet the expectations."

"We do have one problem, however." Marta said quietly.

"A technology setback?"

"No. A breach of security."

"By whom?"

"Genetics, a Pandora saw everything."

"How is this possible? Isn't your operation outside Genetics's realm of influence?"

"It isn't when my daughter is the one who breached the security."

"Ah, the infamous Ranked 1 former freshman: Larisa Tamm? That is most unfortunate, can she be _persuaded_?"

"No, not a chance. She's too prideful…like her father was before his untimely death."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Marta. What will be done?"

"It's being taken care of. Plans are moving forward as we speak."

"I appreciate your extreme dedication."

"Thank you General. How much longer do I need to continue with Graf?"

"Keep up appearances for now. Continue to support his delusion."

"Understood General, What of Oren?"

"Him? He met the doctor's expectation. Just make sure the weapons are ready when we arrive. That is all."

Marta clicked off her handset and returned to her two associates.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Black Sea_

"Everything is all set doctor." General Kun said as he stuffed his handset back into his breast pocket. "Marta will have the weapons delivered when we arrive." Litvinchuk's private office was large, with narrow windows that reached floor to ceiling. At the far side of the room sat Kun and a sedate Oren while the doctor tinkered with some equipment on the opposite side of the room.

"Wonderful! I'm so excited to finally see the _Moirai_ project in action." Litvinchuk responded while watching General Kun pace the office.

"He better do a good job doctor."

"Do a good job? How dare you?" He retorted.

"Doctor, we are dropping them into a hot zone full of Pandora…"

"…and Oren will be well armed! And…we will have the element of surprise. Those girls won't stand a chance."

"I hope so doctor."

"Trust me Kun. It'll work out perfectly. Now, I recommend we delay the strike for a few weeks into the fall semester. Let all the girls feel safe, one last time."

Kun had walked over to the young soldier and inspected him the way an artist would inspect a sculpture. Calling out to Litvinchuk, "There will be young women there without any Stigmata; innocent, defenseless girls who have not been implanted."

Litvinchuk stopped his tinkering, and put down the spanner. "Unfortunate collateral damage," he coldly replied.

Kun winced when he heard that comment. He was deeply troubled by what appeared to be a cold-bloodedness about Litvinchuk. His secret mission to infiltrate _Nightfall_ was going well, but he couldn't bear the thought of all those young girls being slaughtered. He foolishly prayed that West Genetics would be strong enough to repel the enemy attack and walk away with little to no casualties. In reality, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

 _Eastbourne, UK_

Days and weeks passed. Summer tried spending her remaining vacation in training exercises, but the responsibility toward her mother always took precedence. In return for her explicit attention, Satellizer promised her daughter some intense training sessions to help sharpen her skills. The crushing defeat at the hands of Larisa Tamm still haunted Summer.

Satellizer's illness had gone into a slight remission so she took advantage of her improved health to train her daughter.

"Like this…" she demonstrated as she slowly dipped and twirled _Nova Blood_ in her hand. Summer repeated the same movements with _Virga_. The two Pandora spent hours each day in the Dojo working on sword-play and other weapon handling techniques.

Years ago, Satellizer requested that her personal dojo be built away from the main estate. Access to the training room was through the rear courtyard and across the lawn. The structure itself was quite simple – thick pillars of steel and concrete at each corner with a large training mat measuring roughly 180sq meters in the middle. Along the east wall was a small simulation projection device to create simulated sparring partners.

"Mum, what's it like…knowing that your Stigmata is killing you?" Satellizer lowered _Nova Blood_ in response to the statement and looked her daughter straight in the eye.

"With all this power that I possess, I'm terrified of what's to come."

"Will this happen…to me too?"

Satellizer grimaced at the thought of her only daughter having to endure the same pain and eventual end that she would soon face. "I don't know dear. The future of the Pandora has become blurred these days. The ever advancing research and breakthroughs of Pandora offensive and defensive abilities are long gone."

Summer frowned at hearing her mother speak in such a way. "There has to be a solution to this! I can't believe that this is simply _it_...that there is no solution or treatment for this Degradation."

Satellizer knew in secret that she was actually in control of her illness. There was an opportunity to have her impaired Stigma removed, but the proud Pandora felt a need to keep her tablets. Her reasoning was guilt she felt from an event from long ago.

"Your great-grandfather was working on some sort of cure for excessive corrosion before he died. When you were born, his team of scientists had reached a breakthrough with a new orientation to the plasma lattice structures. Nobody knows what happened to all that research and data when the Great War began."

"Father says that the university medical teams are close to duplicating great-grandfather's work."

Satellizer was intrigued. "That's good news for you Summer, unfortunately a little too late for an old Pandora like me." Satellizer de-materialized her weapon and sat down on the tatami mat.

"It's not fair! Summer groaned.

"What's not fair sweetie?"

"The fact that the research lab was able to cure _him_ and not you!" Summer turned away from her mother. She was embarrassed that she had been so blunt.

"That's because your father is a different type of human; a higher being. Your great-grandfather spent many years studying the effects of Stigmata on human tissue."

"I know…"

"Gengo of course had a back up plan if your father fell ill. He didn't share his research with other Pandora like me. It greatly frustrated his partners in the Genetics program, especially my father, Howard el Bridget."

"Why was he like that?"

"Who? Gengo? That was who he was…Your great-grandfather somehow was able to communicate with the NOVA through space-time. Maria Lancelot was responsible for quite a bit of Gengo's discoveries. Once the NOVA found out that humans could communicate across the dimensional threshold, they immediately mounted an all-out attack to annihilate us out once and for all."

"The Great War?" Summer replied quietly.

Satellizer hesitated, recalling the events of 2077. "Yes. It was a very long and bloody confrontation. It seemed to be the NOVA's final offensive. Little did the enemy know that we had evolved to such a degree that we were able to defeat them so rapidly. In the end, we saved more lives by leaving our male Limiters out of the battlefield."

"Seriously?" I thought the older Pandora needed their Limiters?"

"The original job of the Limiter was to complement his Pandora by creating a Freezing field to counter the NOVA effects. Once the Erienbar Set was established, the Limiter and Pandora worked in harmony to defeat the enemy. When the technology advanced enough to modify the plasma in the Stigmata lattice structure, the Pandora's tendency towards corrosion decreased significantly; the effects of the enemy Freezing, nullified as well. Most of the newer Pandora didn't have to take their Limiters into battle."

Summer was curious about what the Limiters used to be. "So, why do all the incoming freshmen boys get sent to the National Defense Academy? It's weird being at a school of all girls."

Satellizer chuckled. "Trust me, you are better off not having any boys at West Genetics. Listen to your mum, okay?"

Summer de-materialized _Virga_ and sat down next to her mother. "I guess so…"

"Don't worry sweetheart, there will be a time and place for that sort of thing." Summer slowly nodded as she looked down at the ground, feeling as though she'd never have the chance to meet a boy.

"Do you remember anything about the Great War?" Satellizer asked. "You were two years old when the enemy attacked."

"No, I don't really remember anything."

"We had told you a few years ago how Morris and his family traveled with you to Japan to watch your father accept the position of Steward for the newly instituted Guardian Initiative."

"Yeah, Dad was pretty important huh?"

"Well, he felt a responsibility to the Pandora Project; a task his own father didn't want to accept."

"I heard…so, what happened to me when the NOVA came?"

Satellizer's eyes went wide with anxiety, there were secrets buried deep down that were screaming to surface. "Umm, well…"

"Come on Mum, I really want to know!"

"So…the Penberthy's took you to a…safe place. Where you stayed until the threats were neutralized."

"Was it at West Genetics?"

"Heavens no! _West_ was a target. They wanted to destroy Maria who was contained within the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, but I stopped most of them before they got close." Satellizer beamed with pride; pleased to recall how she was instrumental in the NOVA's failure to destroy the very first Pandora.

Summer enjoyed hearing stories about the battles from her mother's perspective. She was always in awe of the power that her mother and her fellow Pandora possessed to defeat such an incredible foe. In addition, knowing that her father Kazuya was able to manipulate the actions and energy flow of multiple Pandora on the battlefield, they were all an unstoppable assault team which destroyed the NOVA's chances of success.

"Your father was very worried about his two precious _girls_. I was on the front lines while he coordinated the attacks from the command center. You, on the other hand, were trapped in the city. Morris and his family were able to get you to safety…just in time."

"Wow, I don't remember any of that."

"You shouldn't have to, dear. It was the darkest part of my life. Many Pandora, soldiers and citizens died over the course of those terrible months. It was non-stop fighting. The enemy was relentless. The war wasn't just in Japan, but across the entire world. It was an invasion on a global scale."

Satellizer frowned and stood up. _Nova Blood_ shimmered back to life as she walked the edge of the tatami mat.

"Mother, do you feel strong enough to keep exercising?" Summer inquired, getting back to her feet.

"Yes, I think I have the strength to spar one last time with my daughter before she leaves for West Genetics."

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

Sister Amelia was working at her desk when suddenly, she felt its presence in the room. Her usual cluttered office had recently been organized with most of the stacked boxes relocated to the storage room down the hall.

She lowered her pen quietly and placed both hands on the desk. Appearing from an inter-dimensional portal, the creature stepped into Amelia's office. For such a powerful presence, the alien's actual height was a shade over 1 meter tall. Its pointed head showed no clear features for eyes and ears. Where the mouth should be were two small oval holes. Its limbs were symmetrical, but disproportionately longer when compared to its shorter legs. Each hand; was an oversized paw with four fingers. At the end of each slender leg was a large foot with three large toes.

 _ **"REPORT ON THE STATUS, HUMAN."**_ The deep voice boomed throughout the office. Amelia frowned as the alien reached out to her through telepathy. The NOVA erected a subspace field surrounding the office so that any outside influences couldn't penetrate.

"Welcome, _Purity_ , it is an honor to be in your presence again. The creature gestured and moved as it communicated.

 _ **"PROGRESS ON OUR PLAN?"**_

"Everything is proceeding as arranged."

 _ **"WILL THE PLAN BE EXECUTED ON SCHEDULE?"**_

"Yes, the final preparations are being made. However, we have a setback that you need to be aware of."

 _ **"DOES IT CONCERN THE GIFTED TOTEM?"**_

"Yes, she proved to be more dangerous than we previously projected. She is able to initiate a Freezing."

 _ **"MAGNIFICENT…"**_

"We should be very concerned. She could disrupt the balance and bring about your destruction."

 _ **"A PITY. THERE WERE PREPARATIONS TO OFFER HER GLORY, BUT NOW SHE WILL HAVE TO SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS EVERYONE ELSE. TERMINATE THIS GIFTED ONE!"**_

"Purity, I propose that we wait on termination, it's a little premature. May I suggest we continue to study the subject a little longer? She may still hold the key to your re-emergence back onto this planet."

 _ **"HER CRUX SIGNATURE IS MUCH DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHER IMPIOUS TOTEMS. SHE COULD BE STUDIED FURTHER, MAKE IT SO."**_

"There is more, the subject is aware of our interest in her. She may not cooperate as we had originally planned, but I already have taken steps to ensure that she will abide by your will."

 _ **"THAT WILL BE ACCEPTABLE. WILL THE HUMANS REPEL OUR FORCES AS THEY DID BEFORE? HOW MUCH MORE HAVE THEY DISCOVERED?"**_

"The human race has advanced since your last encounter. Success is assured once I implement the next strategic phase of the operation.

 _ **"AS A SIGN OF FAITH, I WILL SEND A MEDIUM FORCE. WE WILL THEN ASCERTAIN HOW FAR THE HUMAN ADVANCEMENTS HAVE BEEN MADE."**_

"Agreed, I look forward to our next meeting?"

The NOVA Prime collapsed the subspace field and stepped through the inter-dimensional portal, disappearing from Amelia's office.

* * *

 _Paris, France_

She turned the key twice to the left as the lock mechanism buzzed, then clicked. The door opened inward and the three of them slowly walked in. "Pina, this is just too much," Lucie responded to her daughter as their footsteps echoed through the entryway of the modern apartment. The walls were painted a shade of linen and the warm dark wood flooring was freshly polished. Pina happily twirled in circles in the center of the living room as her parents stood in the entry dumbstruck.

"Don't worry about it mother! This place is perfect." Gliding to the window, Pina pushed the curtain aside with two fingers as she looked out. The adjacent building was close, but at least they had windows now. "You are, sort of close to Saint Germain Market I guess."

Rémi was too embarrassed to step inward and inspect his new home. "Pina, we…can't accept this. You spent all your earnings plus you established credit to secure this flat."

"I know, but I just can't have you living back there." Pina walked over to her parents and embraced them. "This is our new home now; it's close to the market and public transportation."

It was difficult for Rémi to accept his daughter's gracious gift. He was in awe of her generosity. It seemed that she had thought of everything. Public transportation was nearby and the route conveniently had a stop one block from his current employer. As for Lucie, Pina contacted the local school and submitted a form for her mother to work as an aide in the library.

Pina lifted her parent's bags and carried them to the bedroom. Upon returning, she found her two parents standing in the middle of the living room holding each other's hands. She approached them and embraced them again. "I know that getting this apartment won't change your status immediately. You two will at least have a fresh start to get back on your feet. I love you both and you deserve this!"

Rémi sighed, "So grown up…" In secret, he still felt the shame of knowing that he was so desperate that he was actually hoping his daughter would be able to help out financially and help them survive!

Pina walked into the kitchen, "I have to catch the bus to the airport in an hour, let's have brunch as a family before I leave for Japan."

* * *

 _December, 2087 - Minsk, Belarus  
_

Every time she exhaled, she could see her breath. The midday air had a slight chill that pricked against her exposed skin. Despite the frigid temperatures, the winter months didn't bother her; winter was her favorite time of the year. Just yesterday, she enjoyed an afternoon of downhill skiing with her father Lukas. Today, Larisa gleefully walked ahead of him as they approached the entrance to the Father Frost's Cup event. It had become a tradition for Lukas Tamm to take his daughter to the annual winter event.

The Father Frost's Cup welcomed athletes of all ages - some of the competitive events were long distance races, short distance sprints and other timed running challenges. Being somewhat of an elite runner herself, Larisa enjoyed watching each of the participants run the courses. Most of the top finishers were famous athletes that Larisa had always dreamed of meeting. Once the races were concluded, the two enjoyed the Snow Maidens festival and parade.

Lukas wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Want to do some Christmas shopping?"

Beaming with energy, Larisa nodded and grabbed her father's hand. "Can we please? I saw a beautiful dress at one of the boutiques and I want to buy it."

"Of course! I'm sure it's lovely. Let's pick up something for your mother too."

Turning his head slightly as he walked his daughter across the street, he saw them; two men strolling along the street parallel to theirs. They weren't trying hard to blend in with the pedestrians walking along the sidewalk. Smirking, Lukas nodded to himself as they stepped into one of the stores.

They did some light shopping - filling a red holiday bag with small gifts, cards and assorted candies. At the checkout counter, an item on the top shelf caught Lukas's eye.

"How much for that brown teddy bear?"

The clerk looked up and lifted the price tag, "365,000 rubles, it's the last one in this color if you want it."

Lukas smiled and turned to his twelve year old daughter who was browsing an aisle nearby. Remarking to himself that she was too old for stuffed animals, something about today made him want to buy this bear for her. "Sold! I'll take it."

As the two left the store and walked down the street to the next store, Lukas presented the bear to his daughter. "Here, he was the last one. Merry Christmas Larisa."

"Dad, he's really cute, but I don't need another stuffed bear. Plus, I'm going to be thirteen this May."

"I know, but there was something about this one. I just had to get him for you." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder again, he turned and eyed the men who were still following them. "Want to see a little of the State Circus before we go buy that dress?"

"That would be great!" Larisa exclaimed. She always enjoyed seeing the Belarusian State Circus during the holidays.

The setting sun forced the glowing street lights to illuminate the sidewalk as they walked. Sadly, Lukas knew that they were never going to make it to the circus and that he would never see his daughter wearing that dress. It was all a ruse to keep the two of them in plain view of the pedestrians and tourists who lined the crowded streets. The more out in public they were, the less likely the hit men would have an opportunity to attack.

As they reached the next intersection, Lukas's behavior changed; he seemed agitated and anxious. He didn't have time to explain all the details as he gripped his daughter's shoulders, "I hope that you enjoyed yourself today?"

"I did Dad, thank you so much for…" Larisa stopped in mid sentence as she watched Lukas look over his shoulder again. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Lukas got down on one knee and placed the teddy bear in her trembling hands. "Larisa, you need to listen to your father. Hold on to this bear for a very long time, don't ever let go of it. Please promise me?"

Larisa nodded, and then noticed the two dark figures standing just a few meters away. "Daddy, who are those men?" Lukas didn't answer but grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her into an empty alleyway adjacent to the street corner.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I want you to run as fast and as far as you can from me right now - like when you run those racing events."

"What do you mean? What's wrong? You want me to run away…?"

"NOW Larisa! GO! Don't look back…" Lukas shoved his daughter away and turned to face the two men who had rounded the corner.

Holding the shopping bag and the stuffed teddy, she ran…she ran as fast as she could – or so she thought.

Realizing that her legs weren't obeying her commands, she watched with absolute terror, as the two men brutally attacked her father. Within seconds, Lukas was beaten to the ground. The taller man, who was wearing a long black overcoat pulled a slender pistol from his jacket pocket and aimed it at Lukas.

Six muffled shots from the suppressed weapon echoed in the alley. Larisa's jaw dropped as she watched her father's quivering body stop moving.

The two men then approached the pre-teen. Standing in front of her, they spoke in a language that she didn't understand. Gripping her teddy, she tried to run but she still couldn't get her legs to cooperate. With a violent shove, the taller man slammed Larisa to the ground. The bright red holiday bag spilled its contents of candies, gifts and trinkets onto the wet pavement. Aiming the silenced weapon at her head, the man said several more unrecognizable words to her.

He fired four shots. Each bullet punctured a hole in the sidewalk surrounding Larisa's head. The last shot sent a shard of concrete flying across her face - cutting her left cheek. Holstering his sidearm, the man chuckled as he quickly turned to leave with his partner. The two assailants disappeared around the corner; leaving the young girl cold and alone.

Shaking uncontrollably, Larisa finally had the courage and strength to roll over and crawl to her fallen father. Nudging him slightly, she tried to wake him up. Realizing that he was already gone, she curled up next to him and tightly gripped her stuffed animal. Crying and shivering, she stayed by him until the first responders arrived.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the mountains of Georgia, near the Russian border_

Gasping for air, Larisa woke up from her dream. The dull pain under her arm made it difficult for her to focus as she abruptly sat up on the cot.

"Whoa! Easy Miss Tamm." Viktor encouraged, "Let the medicine work, okay?"

"Where am I?"

"We are in a mountain village forty kilometers from the Russian border in Georgia."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Not too long, but we need to get you up and moving."

"Why? What's wrong?" Larisa inquired as she slowly slid her legs around to the side of the cot.

"Let's just say my old friends here are a little nervous about having a Guardian in their presence."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Come with me." Viktor held his hand out and helped Larisa down from the cot.

As the two people walked through the twisted makeshift partitions and dark passageways, Larisa began to feel apprehensive. She noticed people wrapped in torn clothing hiding in the shadows. The maze of underground tunnels was part of an elaborate bunker to protect escaped dissidents, defectors and refugees. The rebels helping these innocent people were engaged in a bloody civil war with the Georgian government. Most of the people gathered around their small fires cringed at the tall Pandora as she passed.

"Who are these people? They seem to be afraid of me…"

"It's true, the refugees here were displaced by the army. Some of the Special Forces were led by Pandora such as yourself."

"That can't be right…why would Pandora displace these people?"

Viktor stopped to see Larisa staring at a woman and her child wrapped in a blanket warming themselves by a small fire.

"Larisa, we need to keep moving."

"No! Why are these innocent people being hurt?" The woman and child looked up at her with tears in their eyes, embarrassed that this girl would be showing compassion towards them.

Viktor grabbed her hand. "Pandora have become tools for the armies of the world, especially around here. They are powerful and intimidating, which is why there is so much unrest. The citizens of some of these countries have grown to hate Pandora because of what they have become."

"How do you know so much about all of this?"

"Your father…he was sympathetic to these innocent victims."

Larisa let go of Viktor's hand. "Hold on! You're telling me that Lukas Tamm was part of the anti-Pandora movement?"

"No! Not to support the anti-Pandora factions, but sympathetic to the plight of the innocent citizens affected in these war torn countries. He funneled money, crates of supplies and countless other things to help them. Now, follow me."

The two made their way to the far side of the passageway. In front of them stood a heavy steel door. After knocking three times, they saw the small viewport open. A few words were exchanged, then the door opened inward. The small medical infirmary had a few operating tables and some old run-down equipment. On the far side of the room was a slender brick oven. In front of the oven door was a stretcher with a sheet covering a body.

Viktor led Larisa to the oven. As she got closer, she could feel the heat from the fire burning inside. Speaking to Viktor, some of the men lifted the sheet to expose Sasha's head and neck.

"They prepared him…and are ready whenever you are…" Viktor explained.

"Ready…?" Larisa asked, not wanting to approach the stretcher.

"Yes." Viktor replied as he pulled the lever opening the oven doors.

"Are we going to burn him?"

"We will honor him by cremating his body."

"What…do I have to do?" Larisa asked trembling.

"Nothing, let me help you."

Viktor and the other men slid the stretcher and hoisted up the tray to place it on the tracks. Pushing the tray into the fire, the men stepped backward as Viktor closed the doors. As the flames enveloped Sasha, Larisa clenched her fists; she couldn't believe everything she had been through. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she looked over at Viktor. Nodding, he smiled and looked back toward the oven.

 _I will never forget everything that happened mother! Oh Sasha, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you... It was all my fault…_

Larisa's personal reflection came to an abrupt end as the rebel leader grabbed Viktor by his vest.

"Pavlov, now that your business here is finished, get that wretched piece of Pandora shit out of here."

"Alexi, she isn't like the others," Viktor quickly replied as he stepped in front of Larisa noticing some of the men in the room had placed their hands on their shouldered weapons.

"Regardless, we did you this last favor, now get the hell out of here. You bring shame to our _cause_ by bringing that alien thing here, you're lucky that _Eva_ hasn't found you yet."

"Viktor, what's happening?" Larisa asked as she continued recovering from the flood of emotions caused by Sasha's cremation.

"Alexi, she's the daughter of Lukas Tamm."

"Doesn't matter comrade, _she_ represents everything we are fighting against. Being the daughter of Lukas is the _ONLY_ reason we haven't killed you both. Now…get _her_ out of here!"

"Larisa, it's time for us to go. We are…not wanted here anymore. Thank you Alexi for your help…"

The mercenaries hastily escorted the two out of the bunker and to the landing strip where they quickly boarded their refueled tiltjet.

As they were safely airborne, Larisa turned to Viktor. "Why did they suddenly want us to go? Was it really because of me?"

"Yes, you represent something they despise."

"Their weapons wouldn't have hurt me…"

"That's not the point. The point is that they risked quite a bit taking us in and helping us out. I had to pull in quite a few favors just for us to land."

"I can't imagine living like those poor people." Larisa stated, thinking back to the image of the mother and daughter wrapped in that tattered blanket.

"Me either Miss Tamm."

"Alexi mentioned someone named _Eva_. Who's that?"

Viktor was silent, not knowing exactly what to say. "Don't…worry about her, she's just someone we need to avoid."

Larisa sat back in the seat contemplating everything she had experienced. In the beginning, she was angry at the weak and unworthy, she would always show contempt for those who didn't measure up. After experiencing these recent events, her attitude softened; she felt a fresh renewed sense of energy. She was going to tell Amelia everything. She was going to explain how Marta Maier, her mother, was currently responsible for manufacturing of the phased weapons and that the threat to Genetics was very real. Plus, she was going to mention that there are Pandora working for corrupt governments who control their citizens through violence and fear.

 _That especially is not what a Pandora is sworn to uphold!_

* * *

Viktor made his approach and was executing the final landing sequence at West Genetics. As the tiltjet touched down, Larisa immediately exited the aircraft and walked across the tarmac to Amelia and Kim who were waiting for her.

"GM 889! You're early, we didn't expect to see you for another few weeks. Is everything all right?" Amelia seemed extra curious about her untimely arrival.

"Headmistress! I'm glad to see you. I need medical treatment immediately."

Kim noticed the amateur bandages under the young woman's arm as she carried her duffel, suitcase and a brown teddy bear. "What happened soldier? What caused that injury?"

Larisa stopped and faced the two older women. "I have vital information about a serious threat against Genetics and the Pandora! We need to debrief immediately!"

* * *

" _I'll be fine. Go, finish your sophomore year at West Genetics. I will be waiting for you when you come home. Don't worry about me… continue your adventure. I've got some fight left in me and I'm not dead yet. This is your time now…"_

Summer showed courage leaving her mother and father at the gate as she headed toward the private airplane hangar. It broke her heart watching her mother struggle to stand upright as they gave a final embrace. This morning, she was weaker than usual; Morris and Kazuya were on each side providing support to Satellizer as Summer turned to go. "I love you mother. Thank you father, I will see you all soon. Goodbye Morris…take care of them please?"

Gatwick Airport was a bustle of trans-continental flights, grumpy airline passengers and impatient frequent flyers; all hoping to reach their destinations in short order. Unlike before, the el Bridget Learjet was fueled and ready to take Summer back to Japan. Stationed at its usual spot opposite of Gate 44, the young Pandora avoided the busy concourse by walking outside along the tarmac to where the plane was parked.

Within feet of the aircraft, something caught Summer's attention. Up above on the main terminal building was a great wall of glass. An aesthetic feature of the concourse, this feature allowed passengers and family members to look out and view the airplanes taking off and landing. In one of the windows, 15 meters above, was a familiar 10 year old girl staring down at her. Summer did a double take as she viewed Alexandra pressed up against the glass.

Abruptly stopping, Summer dropped her bags and stood looking up at the girl. Alexandra kept her gaze, as if she was trying to coax Summer into joining her up inside the terminal.

Sprinting to the side of the building, she leaped over the fence and rushed to the emergency exit door - tearing it open, she skipped up the steps. Bursting through the emergency access door on the upper terminal level, she searched the concourse. As suspected, the concourse was empty, except for a few travelers heading for their terminals. Summer grimaced as she once again fell victim to her imaginary delusion.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Running back down the stairs, Summer quickly boarded the Gulfstream jet and settled into a comfortable seat for her long journey to West Genetics. As the Learjet taxied to the runway, all Summer could think about was her mother's sickness and this mysterious Alexandra - who seemed to be some sort of imaginary anomaly. Rummaging through her clutch, she pulled out her handset and frowned as she scrolled through fourteen notifications of missed phone calls from Adriana Lohman.

* * *

 _Northeast of Bakersfield, California, United States_

"How do you feel Kallie?" Willa whispered as a medical technician pulled the thin needles from Kallie's back.

"I feel normal, nothing out of sync yet."

"That's good, let me check a few things on my monitor." After a few moments, Willa turned back to her daughter. "Okay, activate your Volt Texture."

Kallie materialized her protective shielding and one Kusarigama. Holding it out in front of her, the blade reflected the ceiling lights as she twisted and turned it in the air.

"Whoa!" Jimmy replied. "That thing looks dangerous!" Kallie turned and smirked in his direction.

"Great!" Willa replied confidently as she stared at the monitor display.

"How does this work exactly?" Kallie inquired.

"We have re-organized the lattice structure so that it emits a modulated rotating frequency. In theory, the phased energy produced from those harmful weapons should either be absorbed or deflected by your Volt Texture."

"In theory?"

"Well, we don't have a phased weapon to test your textures with so it's anyone's guess right now." Kallie got down off the stasis chair and flipped her weapon as she eyed Jimmy from across the room. He stood quiet in the corner, propped up on a crutch because of his bandaged leg. He still marveled at her weapon's size and shape.

"What time do you need to go?" Willa asked.

"My scheduled departure is in two hours." Kallie replied as she de-materialized her weapon.

Willa lowered her head, hearing her daughter. The original plan was to exploit Kallie's unique abilities to help design new defensive capabilities for the Pandora. Ultimately, due to the accident in the desert, Willa's view of her daughter changed. Seeing her grown up and actually using her skills to save lives made her reassess her priorities. Somehow, the research wasn't important anymore.

"Well, we don't have much time left do we?" Willa rolled her wheelchair over to the door. "Jimmy! Let's grab a light lunch before my daughter leaves."

Jimmy slowly moved towards them as Kallie opened the door. "Any type of food in particular, ma'am?" He asked, motioning for Kallie to wheel Willa through the door.

"No, maybe something a little greasy…a cheeseburger perhaps?" Kallie raised an eyebrow as Jimmy followed them.

"Sounds perfect!" he exclaimed. "Kallie, you _do_ like cheeseburgers…right?"

Kallie frowned, "No, of course not."

"Figures…" Jimmy exhaled.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	6. Contention

_**CHAPTER 6 - CONTENTION  
**_

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan  
Building 6 - Dorm Room #2138  
1830 hours  
Sophomore Year, September 2091_

The door latch clicked as Summer turned the key. "Adriana?" There was no response from inside the dark room. Flicking the light switch, Summer dropped her items on her bed and stared at her roommate's corner.

Her bed was made and her travel bags were stacked on the floor. "Where is she?"

Summer peeked her head outside in the hallway, but saw only a few of her floor mates walking in and out of their dorm rooms. Pulling her handset, she sent a message and waited. Soon the device buzzed, indicating a reply.

* * *

 _ **FROM: Summers Day**_  
 _I'm here, where are you?_

* * *

 _ **FROM: Adriana Lohman**_  
 _Junior Holo Training Center, Room 2_

* * *

"That's odd." Summer said out loud.

 _What's with these messages…? Why did she want to talk to me so badly? I had so many things going on with Mum. I just forgot to get back to her…I hope she isn't too mad. I might as well go to the training building._ And she hurried out.

The electronic door to the Holo training room slowly slid open. Inside, dressed in their purple Genetics uniforms, Kallie, Pina and Adriana stood patiently waiting. "Hey," Summer inquired, "what's the big idea meeting in here?" She cautiously entered, not knowing what this was all about.

"Summer!" Adriana broiled. "How was _your_ vacation? I'm sure it was lovely. Look, girls! She hasn't even had a moment to change her clothes." All three teammates stood with somber expressions as Summer looked down at the casual skirt and loose top she was wearing.

"What's wrong with you guys? I don't understand… I just arrived, I haven't unpacked yet. Why are we meeting here?"

"I decided to call a _team meeting_." Adriana mocked. Pina and Kallie expressed solidarity for their angry teammate, but they were concerned about how she was confronting Summer about it.

"Meeting? On the first day?"

"Let me explain…" Adriana stepped forward. "I spent my entire vacation angry because of you!"

"What? Why were you upset with me?"

"Because! You never called me back! You never answered my messages!" Adriana's face went red. "Because you LIED to me…and you lied to your teammates!"

"Lied? About what?"

"Your abilities and skills! About _who_ you are!"

"In what way?" Summer started to feel frustrated - her right hand shaking as she stood in front of her friends.

"Why are you not showing your true abilities? Marcy told me everything! About you and your…final assessment."

"…What about it?"

"They tested you on purpose to observe your strange behavior. They set you up! They wanted to see what you could do!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"What _are_ you really? Some kind of  freak of nature?"

 _Freak…_ Summer didn't like hearing that word. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she fiddled with her glasses. "I'm not a freak!"

"Okay Adriana, that's enough." Pina interrupted.

"Agreed." Kallie added, "We need to get to the bottom of this in a different way."

But Adriana would not relent, "Well, you're **some** sort of  monster. You have extra abilities that the three of us don't have and you've been hiding them and lying about them!"

"No…I don't have…"

"Shut up! We need to settle this right now!" Adriana materialized _Knights Edge,_ aimed the weapon towards her roommate and started walking towards her. "Summer el Bridget-Aoi, I challenge you to a duel. Prepare yourself, I'm not going to hold back. The winner…is the future leader of the team."

"Wait! How did things get this bad? I'm sorry for not replying to your messages. I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth. My mother is…" Summer did not have a chance to finish her sentence as Adriana burst forward, swinging her massive Eiku Bo staff around and smashing the unarmed Pandora across her side and lower stomach.

Her body twisted from the impact, she crashed to the floor and after tumbling several times, settled on her left side motionless. The impact knocked her glasses off her face, and they lay on the floor about a meter from her head.

"Adriana!" Pina screamed as she stepped in front of her angry teammate, "Stand down! She's really hurt!"

"No!" Adriana yelled shoving Pina back towards Kallie. "Wait for it!"

"Wait for what?" Pina said in dismay.

Slowing moving an arm, Summer slid her body around and pulled her knees together and tried to stand. Pina and Kallie stood in awe as their team leader slowly stood back up. They didn't expect Summer to recover, let alone stand up on her own. Adriana on the other hand, felt vindicated; her fears were affirmed as she watched her best friend form a defensive stance.

Summer spoke slowly, her insides feeling as if they were on fire. "I…don't want to fight you…" It was difficult to process why her best friend and roommate would act this way. She suddenly felt a combination of energy and anger which she knew she had to control.

"You have to! I need to know!" Adriana swung her heavy weapon around and engaged the weary Pandora again.

With quick movements, Summer stood her ground and dodged each fast moving attack. Frustrated, Adriana tilted the long Volt Weapon downward in an attempt to sweep her friend's leg. Catching _Knights Edge_ with her left hand, Summer pulled the Volt Weapon sideways and forearm blocked her adversary. Struggling, Adriana tried using her strength to pull her weapon free, but Summer wouldn't allow it. _Whoa! Summer's strength is astounding!_

Facing her opponent, Adriana noticed immediately that the familiar roommate and best friend she'd met last year was gone – replaced by something else entirely. Adriana realized she had made a grave mistake when she observed the glowing blue octagons emanating from her adversary's eyes.

Summer's right hand opened as a flash of light brought _Virga_ into her grasp. Adriana felt the whoosh of moving air past her neck as the thick Koto sword barely missed a vital artery. Stumbling backwards, she tried to steady her posture, but it proved futile as Summer lunged forward in a fierce display of swordplay. Adriana desperately defended herself, but was disarmed in seconds.

The Koto surgically sliced into her wrist and inner forearm as a thick layer of flesh and part of her sleeve flipped up and away. The large Eiku Bo staff crashed to the ground as Adriana gripped her injured arm. Summer then delivered a roundhouse kick to Adriana's face, sending her to the ground.

Summer twirled a second time and propelled herself forward to deal the final attack. Adriana watched in horror as her roommate drove her sword toward the center of her chest.

"SUMMER, STOP!" Pina yelled holding her hands up. _Virga's_ direction was steady until it abruptly halted just centimeters from its intended target. Summer was breathing heavily as she stared at her injured roommate. Realizing her actions, she dematerialized her Volt Weapon and clumsily stepped backward, tripping as she did so.

As her glowing eyes faded, she began to cry. "I can't believe you would do that to me…" With that, Summer ran from the Holo training room and out into the night. Adriana sat in total shock at what she witnessed.

"We have to go after her." Kallie suggested. "We need to figure this all out right now."

"Way to go Adriana!" Pina shouted to the wounded Pandora who was now bleeding profusely.

"I'm…I'm sorry…this is all my fault, we have to go get her. I'm…sorry. I truly underestimated her… She's never going to be my friend again…" Following Pina and Kallie outside, the three teammates searched the nearby courtyards for their friend and team leader.

* * *

"Seriously Bella?" Wendy inquired. "She really said that?"

"Yeah, crazy huh? I didn't want to believe it either."

"How did Tamsin know that some of the 2nd Years were planning to ambush one of their fellow teammates?"

"I'm not sure, I guess she overheard one of them complaining about something and they wanted to settle it at that Holo training building over there. Wait a sec…What the…"

Freshmen, Bella Mayberry and Wendy Daehn stopped in their tracks as a brown-haired Pandora came running past from the Holo training building.

"Holy shit!" Bella whispered, "I think that was Summer el Bridget-Aoi, one of the elite 2nd Years. You know who her mother is, right?"

"Why was she crying? What do you think happened?"

"I don't have a clue, but let's follow her and find out."

Summer ran around the corner of one of the buildings and skidded to a stop. Looking down at her wrists and hands, she could still make out the faint textured pattern of octagons checkered across her skin. Shaking her arms to try to get the glyphs to wear off she shouted, "No! They aren't going away! What is wrong with me? Oh God…"

"Ah, excuse me?"

Summer froze. Gripping her hands together, she hid them behind her back as she turned to face the two freshmen girls who had followed her around the side of the building. "Yes?"

"Are you Summer? Summer el Bridget-Aoi?" Bella politely asked.

Impatiently, Summer responded. "Yes, is there something you need?"

Bella was rudely interrupted by a team of three girls. "There you are! Summer, wait!" Pina called.

Summer creased her forehead and frowned ready to run away again. "Go away…"

"Wait!" Adriana cried out still holding her blood-soaked arm. "Wait…please?"

"What's going on here?" Wendy asked.

"Move aside, _1_ _st_ _Years_." Pina instructed stepping past them, "Official Pandora business."

Wendy frowned as the shorter Pandora brushed past her.

"That's Adriana Lohman, Kallie Osuka and Pina Marigold. All top ten 2nd Year Pandora." Bella whispered. "This is insane, what did we stumble into?"

The freshmen backed away and gave the older girls some privacy.

"Leave me alone Adriana." Summer stepped backward with hands up not wanting to engage.

"No, I can't…I can't Summer. What is going on with you? Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know! I don't know anything…" Summer slumped to the ground and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe you did this to me on the first day back…"

Adriana walked forward and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry things got this crazy. I just had to know your real potential. I was so upset, why didn't you tell me?"

Summer lifted her head up to look at her roommate. Lines of tears streaked down her face. "I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me. After Millie died, I hid my power. I tried to restrain it."

"Summer, we're a team now, not just a group of friends. We need to rely and trust each other."

"Trust huh?" Summer sniffled.

"Yeah, trust each other."

"Okay…" Summer wiped her face with her arm and re-positioned herself in the grass. "I…was born with a partially Stigmatic body. It was passed down genetically to me from my father Kazuya." Adriana intently listened as Summer continued. "I guess because of my special body, I have the ability to boost my energy or something like that during times of stress or panic."

"Is that why your eyes glow?"

"I guess. I can't tell if they do or not you know…"

"Oh, they do…trust me." Adriana kept pressure on her blood soaked arm as Kallie and Pina stood over them.

"The biggest issue right now is that my mother is dying of Degradation. That's why I was out of touch over the break."

"No way!" Pina replied. "Satellizer?"

"I'm really sorry Summer." Kallie added.

"I found out as I arrived home. I spent my entire time taking care of her. So I really didn't have a "lovely vacation." Adriana now realized that what she had said earlier had really hurt her friend and wished she could have taken it back.

Bella and Wendy stayed back and tried to listen in on the conversation. As first year Pandora, they didn't want to get too involved with upperclassmen, but having four of the top ten elite 2nd Years in their presence made them very curious.

"Please don't hate me." Summer pleaded looking at her teammates.

"Summer, I don't hate you…well not anymore." Adriana joked. "When Marcy said that you were acting strange and you did all those things, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't believe that you had been lying to me this whole time. I thought we could trust each other. Anyways, I'm just glad that you are okay. I guess I just can't stay mad at you…"

"I'm not okay, Adriana. Things have been really crazy. Don't think I have forgotten about what happened to us last year…with the Stigmata allotment and the other conspiracies, plus _FloodTide_ …"

"I know, we will get to the bottom of that situation for sure! So…can we be…friends again?"

"What? Weren't we friends all along? Sure, I guess… Um, your arm is bleeding all over the grass."

Adriana stood back up and turned to the younger girls standing behind them. "Freshmen! Accompany me to the medical facility." Bella and Wendy looked at each other and then back to their sophomore Pandora.

"Uh, yes!" Wendy replied.

"Sure, right away!" Bella responded.

Adriana turned to Summer and winked. "It's nice to be an upperclassman now."

Summer just shook her head.

As the two freshmen accompanied Adriana to the medical facility, Pina and Kallie sat down next to Summer.

"I didn't think things could get this bad. Guys, I haven't been so confused in all my life. I'm sorry that I hid my true abilities from you."

"Hmm, if your body is Stigmatic, perhaps that's why the phased weapon did so much damage?" Kallie inquired.

"I don't know, but we need to keep my Stigmatic body thing on the down-low."

"Understood, team leader." Kallie replied.

Pina stood up and reached out her hand to Summer. "I think the mess hall is still open, want to get something to eat?"

"Sounds great, thanks. I'm sorry about everything. You probably still think I'm a freak."

"No. Don't worry about it. Who are your parents anyways? With having amazing people like them as your mom and dad, something would have come up eventually!"

"That much is true…" Kallie added.

"Thanks, I think…right now, I could definitely go for something to eat. Let's go before they close."

* * *

Gripping her Pata, Davina entered first; her confidence dwindled the further she walked. The dimly-lit cave opened up into a much larger cavern just a few meters ahead. The others waited at the entrance until Davina messaged her coordinates. Getting the green light to advance, the three Pandora re-joined their scout at the junction of the next area - Brittany Temple, Corraine Milford and Larisa Tamm. The four-person team continued their advancement into the darkness as the size of the chamber tripled in size.

"This underground cave gives me the creeps." Corraine whined gripping her weapons tightly.

"Quiet, we got this." Larisa barked. "The other intervals were nothing…"

"Shouldn't we be spreading out a little?" Brittany suggested as she rotated around scanning the path they had just come from.

Erratically shining her PLED in different directions, "It's useless at this point. Hey…what's that up ahead?" Davina paused holding her hand up to halt their movement. Her keen eyesight was tracking movement in the shadow. "Back off and spread out. There is something not right, up ahead."

"You heard our Decoy." Larisa ordered. "Fan out and watch our backs."

In the distance, there were sounds of rustling and scraping. Brittany smiled as she quickly determined who the enemy was. "They're humanoid NOVA, N2 Type." she casually reported.

"N2s, right! Cut them all down!" Screamed Larisa as she spun _Simargl_ in the air.

The four girls surged forward; their PLEDs illuminating just enough of the inner chamber to make out the lanky outlines of the enemies. There were three in total; grunting and motioning with their paws. The monsters bounded toward the Pandora with incredible speed as they spread themselves out to engage each of the girls separately.

Swinging her Pata sword in a semi-circle, Davina attacked the closest humanoid. As she maneuvered, lunged and parried, the monster staggered sideways as the blade cut deep into its simulated skin. Her explosive speed was overwhelming. Finishing up with a roundhouse kick, Davina drove the thickest part of her heel directly into the monster's face. Somersaulting over the falling creature, she sprinted over to assist Corraine with the second monster.

"I'm on this!" She yelled to Davina as she struck at the humanoid with her Chekan. Ducking under a massive swing, she rolled backwards and flipped up - ready to engage.

"With me!" Davina yelled as the two of them attacked in tandem. With a burst of speed, the young woman spun backward and lodged her Pata sword into the creature's neck as Corraine went in low and drove _Univallate_ into the humanoid's leg. Stumbling, the creature grabbed at the young Pandora's face as it fell forward.

Corraine screamed in pain from the Type N2's vise-like grip. She could feel her jaw and lower skull cracking under the tremendous pressure. Davina maneuvered around behind the monster and swung her Pata around and impaled the NOVA's body just below its neck. As the creature released its grip on Corraine, it spun around and smashed Davina sideways.

Brittany and Larisa engaged the third NOVA just after Corraine's lifeless body hit the ground. Motivated by an anger more than demoniacal, Larisa wound up and delivered a heavy swing to the monster's head. The Volt Weapon vibrated violently as the hardened skin absorbed the impact of Larisa's Yari. "Brittany, this thing has hardened skin! With one swipe, the monster back-handed Larisa to the ground.

Brittany smiled and skipped sideways materializing her Projectile Volt Weapon. Rolling to a stop on one knee, she aimed her plasma cannons and fired two concentrated bursts of energy. The dimly lit chamber filled with a mosaic of purple, white and green light as Brittany's Anti-NOVA weapon blasted the third Humanoid N2.

The intensity of the light forced Larisa to cover her eyes as the monster's body was fully enveloped by the massive blast.

"Way to go, Brittany!" She encouraged as she got back to her feet and regrouped with her teammate.

"It's not down yet." Brittany's sobering statement rang true as the smoking body of the NOVA rolled over struggled back to its feet.

"Let's do it again!" Larisa demanded.

* * *

Sister Amelia smiled as she tapped her PADD. _Larisa's team is impressive, but this interval's difficulty level is two steps lower than Summer's encounter with the Humanoid N2s from last year. A pity. It would be interesting to see how these girls would have fared without any Volt Weapons. Would they have survived as long as Summer?_

Amelia nodded to Nana as they switched PADDs. "So, what is GM870 up to?" Swiping the second PADD, the headmistress studied the simulation data happening in real time.

* * *

Adriana crashed head first into the sandy beach as she absorbed several strikes from the Type-S. The razor sharp tentacles cut into her body with pinpoint accuracy. Kallie pulled Pina away from the fourth Humanoid NOVA as Summer crushed the creature's head with a backwards roundhouse kick.

"Get her back!" Summer yelled as she swung _Virga_ upward to block a strike from the next N2 while dodging a tentacle from the Type-S. "She has to survive! It's important that…!" She was suddenly struck from behind by the second N2 as the creature bounded over to engage Kallie and her unconscious friend.

Kallie quickly dropped Pina, and flipped her two Kusarigamas around, readying for the monster's assault. The second Humanoid Type had already made the short distance and smashed its arms down on Kallie as she held her weapons up to block. Rolling sideways and ducking underneath a flurry of tentacles, Kallie drove her curved blade into the second NOVA's neck and slashed with the other weapon across the monster's stomach. Leaping over the simulated projection, she grabbed Pina and dragged her away from the fight as the Type N2 fell to the ground in two pieces.

Summer's arm was oozing blood from several deep lacerations as she gripped her bruised left leg. "Kallie, coordinate with me on the last two Humanoids. We can't attack the Type-S until the smaller enemies are destroyed!"

"Understood!"

Summer gripped her Koto and lunged toward the 3rd Humanoid. Its massive paw barely missed her chest while slicing another set of deep lacerations on her leg, and slamming the young Pandora back to the ground. It immediately jumped on top of her and began to sink its teeth into Summer's neck. Summer's eyes glowed blue with fury as she drove her sword deep into the creature's body between its neck and shoulder. The hardened shell cracked under Summer's unnatural strength. Shrieking a blood-curdling yell, the monster tried to rally the other humanoid to its aid as the young woman pushed the dying creature off her body.

Suddenly, an alarm rang out cancelling the Holo program entirely. The facility's lighting instantly came back on as the digital images of the simulation disappeared. Within moments, the building shook from the muffled sounds of explosions and gunfire.

Summer got up slowly, the result of her many injuries. Kallie carried Pina over to where Adriana was sitting.

"What the hell is going on?" Adriana said as she rubbed her head and tried to stand. The personnel working the Holo Simulation were on their handsets as they scrambled around the control area. Sirens and alarms continued throughout the building as another tremendous explosion shook the building. "I think the island is under attack!" Kallie speculated as she propped up a still unconscious Pina.

"No way!" Adriana screamed, who could possibly be attacking us? We need to get outside and see if we can do something to help!"

As the muffled sounds continued to shake the building, the four girls ran outside to be joined by Larisa and her team. They watched in stunned horror as they got a firsthand look at the fiery devastation caused by the massive surprise attack.

They observed what appeared to be a squadron of paratroopers gliding in on dark blue parachutes, each one holding a weapon with glowing lights. On the ground, was a large Mech assault chassis unleashing its devastating Gatling gun on buildings and individual Pandora. People were running in different directions. Dorms and other buildings were in flames, pumping acrid black smoke into the air.

In the 28 days since the beginning of the fall semester, this unspeakable attack was being carefully organized and planned by the organization known as _Nightfall,_ whose main purpose and primary objective was the complete and total annihilation of all Pandora. The goal of _Nightfall's_ initial attack was to test the defenses of West Genetics. More importantly, this mini-invasion was intended to give Oren a trial run in actually battling Pandora in the field. As a precaution, there was a tiltjet on standby in case Oren's mission was a failure.

Kim Okada ran ahead of a group of sophomores who were coming from the far side of the island.

"Summer! Larisa! Status report!"

The two team leaders quickly stepped forward and met with Kim; discussing health and the injuries of their teammates. Meanwhile, Kallie called over one of her fellow sophomores from Kim's group who was carrying a portable med kit. Running the scanner over the little Pandora, the digital display indicated that Pina had several broken ribs and a fractured arm. Removing two stimulants from the kit, Kallie punctured Pina's skin and injected the contents of each vile directly into her blood stream. Instantly, Pina's chest filled with air as she took a deep breath. Immediately becoming conscious - "Argh! Kallie! It hurts!" Pina was in shock as she looked around at everyone.

Kallie knew that Pina's pain level thresholds were significantly lower than the average Pandora's, but at this point, it was worth the risk to get her awake.

"Don't worry Pina, I've got you. I'm sorry, but we need to get you mobile. We are currently under attack."

Pina saw the troopers landing and opening fire with their phased weapons on some girls across the quad that were running towards the energy beams repelling the invaders.

"Oh my God Kallie, those are our fellow classmates! They are being cut down like… Ugh!" Pina stiffened as the pain continued to increase. Her breathing was heavy. "I've got a little fight left in me! Kallie, help me straighten up! We need to take them out…"

A nearby building explosion caused by the Mech's rocket launcher surprised Kim as she tried to explain the plan to her two most powerful sophomores. "Larisa, you and Summer take Adriana and Davina to intercept that Mech! Have Adriana and Davina work together to get those freshmen out of those dorms and away from that Armor. Without Stigmata, they are as good as DEAD! I know you are all injured, but remember your training and unleash your Volt Weapons. Show no mercy and destroy that machine!

"Yes ma'am!" Larisa replied with a half-smile as she anxiously turned to Summer. "What are you waiting for? Let's move out, el Bridget-Aoi!"

"One moment GM889!" Kim interrupted. "I want Brittany Temple to deliver Corraine Milford to Kallie Osaka and Pina Marigold. Summer, have Kallie take Pina, Corraine and some of the other wounded upperclassmen, and any other freshmen they rescue to a safe and secure location. Understood?"

"What about you, instructor?" Summer asked.

"Don't worry about me solider! I'm going back to the command tent and coordinate your attacks with the other 2nd and 3rd Years. Platoon 13 is en route as we speak."

"Yes ma'am!" Summer confirmed.

Larisa and Summer delivered the battle strategy to their teammates, before the four designated Pandora boldly headed directly into the path of the Mech assault armor.

"Davina, work with Adriana and get those freshmen out of there!" Larisa shouted as she ducked under a series of tracer rounds as the Mech drew aim on the advancing Pandora. Summer acknowledged Adriana as the two teams split off from each other. Davina and Adriana entered the side of the building while the two team leaders engaged the assault armor.

Summer aimed _Virga_ upwards as she leapt up towards the man operating the Armor while Larisa swung _Simargl_ at its mid-section.

With a resounding thunk, Summer's Volt Weapon stuck into the heavy ablative plating. Surprised, Summer called to Larisa. "This armor is thick! It will take time for our weapons to cut through it!"

Larisa gritted her teeth as she smashed the center of the Mech's chassis. "Keep at it! I'll distract him!"

Summer pulled her weapon from the plating and desperately slashed at the armor once again. Frantic, the Mech pilot worked the controls and the machine violently twisted and turned back and forth in an attempt to shake the young Pandora loose.

Larisa was having very little luck smashing away at its center plating. As the mechanism turned and pivoted, it was difficult to land an effective strike. Frustrated, Larisa climbed onto the front chest plate of the Armor and punched the reinforced transparent aluminum with a strong right fist, slightly cracking the screen.

The Mech pilot used the multi-directional joints on the Armor's arm to grip Summer and pull her off the machine. Flinging the Pandora across the courtyard, it re-focused its efforts on grasping at Larisa.

Grappling with the Mech, Larisa unfortunately got her right arm wedged inside the grip of the machine's manipulative. As the Mech Armor pulled the young girl from its chest, it aimed its mounted Gatling gun on her head and upper body. Just as the barrel began spinning up, Summer appeared and grabbed the gun with both her hands. As she twisted and pushed against the hydraulics of the machine, the gun spat out a barrage of oversized armor piercing rounds safely into the ground. The Mech spun around and tried again to grapple with the young girl.

Larisa couldn't believe Summer's strength. Struggling to release the machine's hold on her, she called out to her teammate. "I need assistance here! It's still got me!"

"Ducking under a volley of small rockets, which exploded nearby, Summer flipped _Virga_ around in her hand and severed the Mech Armor's grip on Larisa at several of the hydraulic line joints.

Dropping to the ground, Larisa rolled to her side and forced _Simargl_ into the cracked transparent screen of the pilot's cockpit.

* * *

Davina located the young 1st Years huddled in a corner of the sub basement of the freshman dormitory. She called out to them. "Don't just sit around! Get the hell out and follow us now!"

Overcoming their fear, the girls obeyed and followed the two Sophomores up the stairs and out into the rear courtyard. As the last freshman escaped outside through the door, the south wall of the dormitory collapsed as a heavily damaged Mech came crashing through the falling debris from the building.

Dragging two weary Pandora in its wake, it fired a focused line of pulsing phased-plasma energy at the escaping teenagers. One by one, each freshman girl was cut down - shredded and mutilated into bloody hunks of unrecognizable flesh. To the satisfaction of the pilot, the weapon was doing its work.

Summer dangled under the oversized phased weapon as she tried to rip open the exterior panels. Meanwhile, Larisa was desperately trying to pry open the cockpit as she clung to its front center plate.

Adriana ducked under a beam of thin green energy as she shoved several 1st Years out of the way and down into cover. Davina watched Adriana slide sideways to avoid another green blast, but as she herself tried to dodge one of the deadly beams, one green line burned through her hip - exposing an impressive gash of cauterized muscle and shredded tissue.

As if in slow motion, Summer watched Davina fall heavy on the ground just as Larisa's limp body got thrown against the side of the broken dormitory building. The anger and frustration was manifesting itself as she witnessed everyone being senselessly ripped apart. For the next moment, Summer's level of consciousness changed. Recalling all the dreams she had, one statement kept repeating itself:

 _Embrace the power you possess…_

Summer instinctively knew what she had to do. Releasing her grip on the Mech's arm, she fell to the ground and rolled back up to her feet. Watching the machine slowly limp towards the last surviving girls, she raised her right hand; willing the machine to obey her wishes.

Feeling the tingle of Transcendent energy, Summer el Bridget-Aoi created a Freezing. By her command, the armored machine ground to a stop. Within the six meter Freezing diameter, Summer successfully controlled both organic and artificial objects.

From behind cover, the surviving freshmen peeked around to witness Summer moving silently over to the front of the Mech's chassis. Relieved that the threat was neutralized, most of the 1st Years still showed concern with Summer's odd behavior. Even her three teammates watched wide-eyed as their team leader did the impossible. They finally understood the full power of Summer el Bridget-Aoi.

The man inside the Armor feverishly tried to work the controls, but his limbs weren't obeying his commands. As his eyes tracked left and right, he saw her walking around to the front of his machine. Covered head to toe in dust, dirt and dried blood, Summer's glowing octagonal eyes pulsated as she raised both arms toward the cockpit. The thick metal plating surrounding the cockpit crumpled like paper as she gripped both sides of the frame. Summer effortlessly pried the entire front chest plate of the Mech assault chassis away from its inner core body.

The man watched in horror as the heavy ablative plates fell to the ground with a muffled thud. Beads of sweat dripped slowly down his forehead as he struggled to move. How was it possible for this young girl to have so much power?

Summer stared at him for a moment, like a predator that had cornered its prey - contemplating how to end its life. The man tried shaking his head, wanting so desperately to plead for his life. He tried calling to her; to _beg_ for mercy. As she stepped closer, the young girl's sullen expression was evidence enough that she wasn't interested in mercy. Leaning forward, Summer clenched her right fist and impaled him through the chest – punching straight through to the back of the pilot's seat. Coughing up blood, the man's lifeless body slowly slumped forward in his restraint harness. Summer's expression quickly changed as her glowing eyes faded. All around, the Freezing field quickly subsided.

Larisa had just recovered and sprinted over to the front of the disabled Mech Armor. After viewing the gruesome scene, she slowly turned toward Summer.

"I…didn't know you were going to do that…"

Shaking, Summer blinked her eyes as she looked at her arm. It was covered in blood. She tried wiping the sticky crimson off with her hand, but it seemed difficult to remove. Concerned, she turned to her taller teammate. "He's…dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah, you killed him…" Larisa quietly replied, still surprised over Summer's actions. "…People die in battle all the time…he _was_ the enemy Summer."

"We…are not supposed to kill human beings…"

"I know. Sometimes you just have to…" Larisa paused, noticing Summer's facial expression change from sorrow to indignation.

"NO, it _was_ time for this human to die…it _was_ his time…" Larisa stood puzzled. She didn't understand why Summer was acting so strange.

As she stared at the dead pilot, Summer remembered the conversation she had with her mother.

 _"Do you think she didn't deserve it?"_

 _"It's not that sweet. The most important thing you need to understand is the instinct of survival. Survival takes precedence over everything. My darling, you must survive despite the odds. You can't be selective, or critical, or precise. You simply have to survive. You, my dearest, have to have that same passion. Hesitation, fear and doubt; all lead to failure. You may have to be just as ruthless…_

Explosions and muffled sounds of gunfire continued to echo through the quad as the invading paratroopers continued their assault on the island.

Larisa left Summer by the disabled Mech and ran over to Kallie and the other survivors who had grouped on the far side of the quad. Kallie was holding Davina up as she clutched her wounded side.

"Not fast enough huh?"

Davina blushed as she winced in pain.

"No, I got distracted…"

"Kallie, take Pina, Corraine, Davina and these surviving freshmen to the airstrip. Instructor Okada told me that there are tri-rotors and tiltjets on standby to evacuate us as Platoon 13 engages the remaining forces. Adriana, head over to the Citadel and report our status to command. Tell them that the Mech Armor is disabled and we are moving the wounded to safety.

"What…about the dead…freshmen?" Pina whispered.

"The medical personnel are busy at the moment, I can put in the call, but I don't know if the medical equipment can put these girls back to…" Larisa trailed off as she looked at her fallen underclassmen; their body parts scattered along the lawn and courtyard. "Oh no, they're freshmen with no Stigmata…no regeneration abilities…oh my God…" Larisa's usual strong demeanor melted away as she remembered that these freshmen had not been implanted yet.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL PANDORA?" He shouted to them from behind a pile of rubble. The girls were startled as they saw this young man begin to walk toward them. The straps of his weapon holster were tight around his muscular chest as his polished black boots crunched pieces of debris as he stepped down from the mound to the sidewalk. Both hands were in his pockets as he sauntered towards the weary Pandora.

Larisa tilted her head as she stepped in front of Kallie and the remaining survivors.

"Who are you? Are you here to help us?"

The man chuckled as he came closer. "Not quite. I'm here to finish what my friends started." Kallie materialized her Volt Weapons as Pina supported Davina. The surviving freshmen cried out as they huddled behind the three sophomores.

"Boastful words! You will have to come through me first!"

The man grinned. "Oh, I'm planning on it!"

Larisa materialized _Simargl_ and engaged the mysterious solider.

Gathering the girls together, Kallie pushed them back towards the airstrip. "Pina, help Davina and get these freshmen to the helipad! I have to assist Larisa."

"No! You have orders to help us! I can't do this on my own. You have to escort us! We need you!"

Kallie looked back at Larisa as she and the unknown solider were grappling in close quarters combat. As Larisa fell to the ground, Kallie hesitated. "I have to help her…" as the tall Pandora received another blow to her head and stomach.

Larisa's left eye was swollen as she endured more punishment. "NO!" she shouted to Kallie, "I…got…this…!" At this point, the soldier backhanded Larisa then turned toward Kallie. Just as he went to engage, Larisa grabbed him from behind and dragged him away from the group of girls. "Get those…1st Years out of here!"

Kallie reluctantly obeyed and turned back. "Let's get these girls someplace safe…" Pina gave a quick sigh of relief as she helped gather the remaining freshmen and hurried them to the airfield. The group took one last look toward Larisa as they made their escape, silently thanking her for her sacrifice.

The unknown assailant struggled to use _Simargl_ against Larisa as he lay on top of her. His wide smile infuriated her as he continued to push the handle of the Yari down into her throat. "Who…the…hell…are…you…?"

As he was about to answer, seemingly out of nowhere the heel of a shoe smashed his face, causing him to tumble several meters away. It was Summer! The young Pandora had finally recovered from her daze and came to Larisa's aid. Pulling the tall blonde back to her feet, they both faced the soldier who had now regained his footing.

"Impressive! Two of you? Twice the fun!"

"Are you hurt Larisa?" Summer asked.

"I'm fine…"

"We take him together…" Summer stated as she placed both hands on her sword's grip.

"If _you_ want…" Larisa gruffly replied.

The soldier smirked as the girls accelerated towards him. Quick as lightning, the mysterious individual dodged each of their coordinated attacks. Timing himself, he adjusted his defensive posture just enough to grab Larisa's Yari while he back-handed Summer.

As Summer fell backward, the enemy soldier already had Larisa in a stranglehold. _Simargl_ was on the ground while the tall Pandora struggled to pull apart his arms. Summer rushed in as the man shoved Larisa towards her. In an instant, he pulled a small sidearm from his holster and fired a thin beam of green energy. The phased weapon burned a hole through Larisa's back as she cried out in agony.

Avoiding Larisa's body, Summer twirled in the air and grappled with the soldier; throwing him to the ground.

"You're stronger than her! Perfect!"

Summer looked at Larisa's motionless body for a moment before refocusing on the enemy.

She quickly landed two heavy punches to his mid-section and then followed up with a quick roundhouse kick to the side of his head. As he raised his arm to block the blows, she spun around a second time and delivered another roundhouse kick to his exposed stomach. Quickly snatching the small weapon from his hand, Summer twisted the pistol until it broke in pieces. She then drove her foot into his face and he staggered backward once more.

Grunting, the man got down on one knee as he took a breath. Taking the opportunity while the enemy was down, Summer rushed to Larisa. Inspecting the Belarusian, she was relieved to find that she was alive, but barely. Gripping her tightly, Summer dragged the tall blonde several meters away.

"…What…are you…doing?" Larisa whispered.

"Hang in there; I'm getting you to safety so you have a chance. That wound looks life threatening."

"Don't…underestimate him, his power is similar to…why are you helping me?"

Summer ignored her and looked up as the man stood upright and began walking towards them.

"Do I know you?" The man called, "That face of yours, it looks so familiar!"

"Just hang on Larisa…" Summer gently placed her on the ground before running back towards the man. "You don't know me, you bastard, but your life ends here!" Summer flipped _Virga_ around in a defensive stance.

"Yes, your facial features are identical. Are you a clone? No, there are subtle differences. Your hair is shorter…" Summer and the young man circled each other. Stepping sideways and backward, Summer tried coaxing the soldier to follow her away from the injured Larisa.

"Where are my manners?" The young man spoke in a mocking, gentle voice as he held his hands up. "I should introduce myself. My name is Oren. And I assume you have heard of _Nightfall_? Well, I happen to be commander of this little invasion force. But do I know you? You look awfully familiar, but it can't be! You can't be HER. You can't be Satellizer."

"Satellizer!" Summer screamed. "How dare you speak my mother's name!"

"YOUR MOTHER?" Oren stopped. "Your _mother_ is Satellizer? I've finally done it; I've come face to face with the daughter of my most challenging opponent."

"What the hell are you talking about you piece of shit?"

"I want you to know that I've killed your mother seventeen times in my training simulations! Having the opportunity to kill you will be an absolute pleasure."

"You…killed my mother?" Summer whispered. "My mother…is dead?" Summer began shaking; the flood of anger filled her heart with thoughts of hatred, agony and loss. The flashes in her mind were of her mother's ailing health as the emotion surrounding Satellizer's eventual death resurfaced. Summer had trouble concentrating on her opponent as her eyes began glowing a bright shade of blue.

"You killed my mother? I can't permit you to live another second…"

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	7. Resurgence

_**CHAPTER 7 - RESURGENCE  
**_

* * *

"I can't believe my eyes that you and your mother look so much alike." Oren teased.

"Shut YOUR mouth!" Summer screamed as she rushed at Oren; "Enough about _my_ mother!" The two combatants immediately merged into a flurry of maneuvers, takedowns, rolls and other close combat techniques. The pair continued to trade blows as they fought around the quad and courtyard.

Deflecting a grapple, Summer shoulder-blocked her opponent and smashed him to the ground with a strong take down. Quickly recovering and rolling backwards, Oren grabbed a chunk of sidewalk and flung it at Summer's face. The sound of the impact was heard throughout the courtyard as the young girl crumpled to the ground. Her weakened Volt Texture checkered and flickered over her body. With blood trickling from her head wound, Summer gritted her teeth and circled her opponent once again. "You're busted up pretty bad, little girl. I hate to continue to ruin that pretty face."

The two circled each other just outside the freshman dorm before Summer accelerated her body again and tackled Oren. As the two fighters tore through the hole in the wall created by the Mech Armor, Summer gripped her adversary by his vest and tossed him through another broken wall into the building's foyer. Rushing forward, their arms interlocked again as she continued to overpower him through additional walls.

"Only… _two_ …Stigmata?" Larisa whispered as she watched Summer smash the young man through the building. As they disappeared inside the structure, she rolled over and crawled toward the helipad.

 _Davina, Brittany and Corraine are being evacuated to the airstrip, I have to get there…_

During the Mech assault, the water pipes of the ground floor washrooms were bent and cracked – resulting in thousands of gallons of cold water flooding the area. Crashing through into the shower room, the two frantic fighters slipped on the wet tile; falling helplessly on top of each other as they continued their attacks.

Executing a cartwheel, Summer flipped on her hands and delivered a two kick combo to Oren's face. He staggered against the broken wall, and Summer rolled around and rammed his body deeper into the broken tiles. Ducking under her heavy right punch, the male Pandora watched Summer's fist explode the remaining tile and wall material. A quick knee to her stomach, followed by a heavy kick to her ankle, Summer dropped to the ground. Grabbing a handful of hair, he flipped around and drove her face into the tiled wall.

Summer slid to the floor, her head having left a smear of blood down the tiled wall. Oren stepped backward wiping the blood from his mouth and eye, admiring his handiwork, as the crippled Pandora grunted and lifted herself off the floor. Turning toward her enemy, she saw the evil on his face.

"Daughter of Satellizer! It's over!"

"…Never… I won't give up!"

With a sudden burst of speed and energy, Summer drove Oren backwards through the broken walls and back outside onto the grass. As the male Pandora tumbled along the ground, she tried materializing _Virga_ to strike him down. The flash of the Koto gleamed in Oren's eyes as the thick sword appeared in the young girl's hand.

Reaching into a secret vest pocket, the man pulled a small device and clicked the switch. The small LEDs blinked in a pattern as he threw the device at his opponent. Deflecting the small device with her sword, Summer swung the weapon downwards.

Oren avoided her lunge and executed a fast shoulder-lock, bending her sword-hand backwards. With a slight popping sound, Summer dropped _Virga._ Ducking under a backhand, Summer grabbed Oren's forearm and threw him several meters away.

As he scrambled back to his feet, Summer quickly inspected her disabled arm. Her right hand was distorted and bruised at the wrist. Screaming, she pulled her wrist up and over, repositioning the dislocated bone back into place. Oren covered the distance in a second and grabbed Summer by the throat. "You're incredible! I can't believe you have lasted this long!"

Summer growled as her glowing blue eyes proved to the man that there was still a lot of fight left in her.

Capitalizing on his advantage, he slammed Summer's face into his right knee and spun her body around, then crushing her neck with his forearm. As she fell to the ground coughing, Oren drove his boot into the back of her head while vaulting over her falling body. With that, Oren began to sprint down to the shore of the island.

"…Ugh…get back here!…" She managed to say, still face down in the dirt. "…I'm not done…with you…yet…"

Oren briefly looked over his shoulder at the crippled Pandora as he continued running towards the bay. The small LED box he had thrown at Summer earlier was a signal device which contacted his associates to call in an extraction. Smiling to himself, he looked up into the sky and scanned the clouds for his opportunity to escape. To the north, he noticed Japan's military vectoring in with a group of tri-rotors. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lone tilt-jet flying in low from the southeast.

As the jet approached his location, Oren caught the falling rescue cable and inserting his left foot into the loop, Oren waved his hand for the winch to begin pulling him to safety. Halfway up to the plane, Oren felt a significant tug on the auxiliary cable that was still dangling close to the ground. To his shock, he saw the troublesome Pandora – someone he actually didn't expect to see recovered so quickly. Summer gripped the cable tightly as the jet wash from the aircraft's engines blew her mottled hair in different directions. The vehicle then began to climb upwards into the sky.

"This little bitch really isn't giving up!" Oren released his foot from the rescue loop and started climbing up the cable. Not wanting her enemy to escape, Summer angrily climbed hand over hand up the cable – slipping at times due to the sticky blood on her hands. She ignored the aches in her muscles as she continued the ascent.

Oren barely reached the gangway door as Summer reached the halfway point. Safely onboard, he scanned the compartment looking for the release mechanism to the winch cable.

The tatters from Summer's uniform violently blew in all directions as she look out over the horizon - West Genetics was several hundred feet below and the skyline of the city looked peaceful and serene. Second-guessing why she impulsively climbed the cable, she brushed the blowing hair out of her face as she looked up to see Oren peering his head out of the doorway, no doubt checking on her progress. Finding a large wrench, he was able to wedge the tool into the winch and pry the machine off its mount. The metal groaned as the motor broke free of its anchor bolts. The cabled whipped around and the entire motor assembly including the winch scraped across the floor and flew out the door. Satisfied, Oren breathed a sigh of relief. Just when he could finally relax, he heard a loud thud from under the aircraft.

Sticking his head outside the open gangway, he saw Summer dangling from the lower part of the fuselage with _Virga_ imbedded in the body of the craft. Running up to the cockpit, Oren shouted orders to the pilot to dive the tiltjet in an attempt to shake her loose. Meanwhile, using the sword as leverage, Summer had grabbed the open gangway door and pulled herself in as the aircraft aimed nose-first toward the ground.

The compartment of the tiltjet turned diagonally as the craft began its nosedive toward the earth. Summer braced herself against a thin bulkhead as the aircraft accelerated. Finally, after the plane leveled off, Oren appeared from the cockpit and stood in front of Summer.

"Amazing! You're truly a resourceful girl!"

Ignoring his compliment, Summer spun _Virga_ in her hand and lunged towards Oren.

Deflecting her thrusts, he grabbed her arm and slammed her body down onto the cabin floor. Twirling around, Summer flipped back up and slashed at the man again. Oren ducked under the Koto, then tackled his adversary, driving her toward the open gangway door. Summer felt the rush of air on her face as the male Pandora desperately tried to push her out. Running out of options, Summer impulsively smashed her forehead into Oren's nose. Rolling off, he clutched at his face as the injured girl scrambled back to her feet.

* * *

The dark gray X-98 fighter plane roared through the sky as the pilot gently worked the controls to keep the fleeing tiltjet in his sights.

"This is _Goblin Two_ , I've got eyes on the bogey…"

"Confirmed _Goblin Two_. You are NOT cleared to fire, REPEAT, you are NOT cleared to fire. There is a Guardian on board."

"Roger, standing by."

* * *

"Headmistress Ellsworth," the Air Force representative replied, "Waiting on your orders. If the call isn't made in the next forty-five seconds, the enemy aircraft will travel too far into the city perimeter and out of range."

Kim Okada had just arrived when she heard the officer's statement regarding shooting down the tiltjet aircraft with Summer onboard. "Sister Amelia! Is Summer really up there? We can't possibly shoot that craft down! Isn't there another option?"

"Twenty-two seconds Headmistress…"

"Sister!" Kim pleaded. "We can't! It's just over the city; the people aren't totally evacuated."

"Do it…order the pilot to shoot down the aircraft."

The officer acknowledged. "You are doing the right thing Headmistress."

"No!" Cried Okada as she stood helpless.

* * *

" _Goblin Two,_ you are cleared to engage. REPEAT, weapons hot, weapons hot."

"Roger. _Goblin Two_ , I have a good tone. Fox Two."

The white smoke trail from the advanced Phalanx missile left its pod and streaked toward the escaping tiltjet at supersonic speed.

* * *

Summer smashed Oren's face against the inside of the compartment. Turning slightly, she saw the smoke trail of the missile approaching its target. She couldn't believe that they would fire on them. Several rooftops of approaching skyscrapers came into view as Summer turned back to her adversary, in one last desperate measure, Oren violently shoved her outside the gangway door. As she lost her footing, she gripped his arm and pulled him out of the plane as well.

The missile impacted the tail just as Summer and Oren cleared the doomed aircraft. The explosion filled the sky with different shades of reds and oranges as the tiltjet separated into hundreds of metal fragments. The ignited jet fuel rained like a fiery waterfall down to the streets below.

The speed with which they were falling was frightening. Suddenly, the rooftop of one of the taller buildings quickly came into range. She had only one option – angling on Oren, she grabbed his belt and pulled herself close. Driving her knee into his lower back, she balanced on his body as they smashed through the thick glass skylights.

They crashed through the floor joists of the uppermost level, and landed unconscious on the floor directly below, in a heap of blood and construction material.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Kim screamed as she watched the flames of the explosion reflect off the exterior windows of the high rise buildings. "I can't believe you would do such a thing, shooting the plane down over the city? You killed her! What about possible collateral damage?"

"Officer Matsuoka," Amelia calmly ordered, "Escort instructor Okada, your men, and some of the other teachers, on a search and rescue detail. Locate any remaining survivors and get them to the medical stations."

"How can you be this uncaring?" Kim demanded as the officer and several of his men waited for her to leave the command tent. Shouting back to the headmistress as she stormed out, "how are you going to explain everything to her parents?"

Amelia sighed to herself, feeling almost sad for the tragic loss of Summer el Bridget-Aoi. As she stood under the makeshift tent, she watched Kallie, Pina, Davina and Corraine approaching with about ten freshmen trailing behind. Several meters behind them, was Brittany Temple, carrying Larisa Tamm over her shoulders.

"Kallie Osuka," Amelia requested. "Take Pina, and freshmen Bella Mayberry and Tamsin Caballo, and go with this pilot to investigate the crash damage of the enemy tiltjet within the city. I need you to hurry because I want Genetics to get to the site before the National Authorities do." Amelia then gestured to a large silver suitcase sitting on the ground. "There… may not be any survivors, so use this recovery kit to collect any human remains you find and bring it back here for analysis. We need to know what kind of enhanced human that man was. Telemetry indicates that some of the wreckage landed inside several office buildings."

"A…affirmative headmistress." Kallie replied.

"Sister Amelia, where's Summer?" Pina asked.

"She unfortunately found herself onboard the aircraft that crashed, I'm sorry Pina. If possible, I would like you to confirm if GM870's remains are among the debris."

Pina curled her lip as Kallie shook her head.

"Impossible, Summer is pretty resourceful…she couldn't be dead" Kallie reassured her partner as she lifted the suitcase.

"It's quite doubtful my dear." Amelia declared, "Go investigate; move swiftly, time is short."

As the jet engines spun up, Pina and Kallie looked at each other with sullen faces as they assumed the worst. Tamsin and Bella on the other hand were elated just to have the chance to join the sophomore Pandora on their investigation.

* * *

As Summer lay among the debris, she began to feel a small hand stroking her dusty, blood soaked hair. Someone was cradling her head, neck and shoulders and speaking gently: "Summer? Are you still alive?" She nudged her body a few times, trying to wake her up. "Didn't I tell you that being a Pandora is the best thing in the whole world?"

The battered girl slowly opened her eyes. "What? Where…am I?"

"You're inside the top floor of a skyscraper…"

Opening her eyes fully, Summer blinked as she recognized the smiling ten year old.

"…Alexandra…?"

"Hi, it's me. You're really hurt, try not to move too much. Your core energy is low and your _three_ tablets are having trouble initializing your regeneration."

"Huh? What? Where…am I again?"

"Hold on Summer! Wait! Please try not to move yet."

Slowly, and not without some difficulty, the injured Pandora sat up. As she looked around, everything surrounding her seemed to be happening in slow motion - Triangular-shaped shards of glass spun in mid-air while other fragments had already littered the floor. The fire alarm claxons lethargically buzzed and rang as the ceiling mounted fire extinguishers slowly doused the floors and walls with flame retardant gel. Pieces of sheetrock, thin metal bars and other construction materials floated gracefully toward the floor, inching downward as if caught inside some sort of suspended animation.

"What is…happening?"

"I created a space-time field disruption bubble."

"Ugh…You did what? Who…who are you?"

"I told you silly, I'm Alexandra! Now listen carefully, I can't sustain this field for very long and I can only be with you for a few more moments. Luckily, I arrived just in time and saved the two of you. You fell pretty far from that plane. I don't recommend you do that again."

Sighing to the little girl, "I'll try…to remember that…next time I decide to fall out of a plane. Oww, my body hurts all over. What's wrong with me?"

Alexandra closed her eyes and felt Summer's forehead. "Your core energy has reached critical, you need medical attention immediately, your reserves are depleted and your Volt Textures are inactive. How long were you using your Transcendent Power?" Alexandra smiled.

"Ugh…what did you say? What…what are you?"

"Please, I just want to be your friend…if you know anymore, our relationship may change. Don't worry, I'll come visit you again. _Resurgence_ is upon the human race, so be prepared…"

Alexandra gave the injured girl a gentle hug and smiled from ear to ear as she vanished. Just then, everything around her accelerated back into real-time. The rubble, rebar, concrete and other fragments from the building loudly crashed down all around, startling her.

For a moment, she lay back and closed her eyes, taking several short breaths trying to absorb everything that had happened to her in the last hour. Just then, she heard the sounds of scraping and someone groaning.

Oren had dragged himself to one of the broken windows and propped himself up against the window sill and frame.

"Daughter…of…Satellizer. You haven't won, but I unfortunately…have to leave you." Yanking on a cord hidden inside his vest, he carefully stepped out the broken window and fell toward the city streets below. Shocked, Summer crawled to the window and watched his hidden wingsuit open to its full width. Overcome, she witnessed the enemy glide away and disappear among the myriad of high-rise buildings.

"Damnit…" Summer gently pounded the floor as she grew angry with herself for letting Oren escape. This was now the second time she was unable to bring a criminal to justice; first Mavis, and now him! Crawling over to a table, she steadied herself and tried standing. Just then, the sound of a tiltjet's engines filled the damaged office building's space. As Summer slowly limped back to the window, she saw Kallie, Pina, Bella and Tamsin poking their heads outside the gangway door.

Gesturing Summer to back away from the ledge, Kallie carefully tossed the rescue cable through the broken wall. Hesitant at first, she slowly inserted her foot into the safety loop and gripped the cable.

 _Ugh, not good. The last time I did this, I ended up falling out of the sky…_

The electric motor whined as it slowly pulled the exhausted Pandora safely up to the waiting arms of her rescuers.

"Where's that enemy soldier?" Kallie inquired.

"He escaped out the window in a wingsuit."

"Seriously?" Pina replied.

"It's just me needing a rescue…"

"Affirmative. Pilot, take us back, there's nothing to collect." Kallie ordered.

The tiltjet rotated around and flew gracefully away from the damaged building as the traditional military and local authorities arrived on the streets below. As the craft headed back to West Genetics, everyone onboard was uncomfortably silent. Kallie, Pina and the two freshmen looked at Summer's beaten and broken body, but nobody really knew what exactly to say to help her feel more at peace.

Breaking the awkward silence, one of the freshmen spoke up.

"You saved us…from that Mech." Bella said, "You're a hero…to all us remaining 1st Years."

Summer slowly turned her head in the young girl's direction. "Hero…?" Summer closed her eyes and re-opened them slowly, "A Pandora…defends the weak, a Guardian to mankind." Thinking of Alexandra, "…It's the _best_ thing in the whole world…"

"Umm, what did you say? Bella asked, puzzled by Summer's affirmation. Tamsin and the two older rescuers still couldn't believe that their wounded friend actually survived the crash.

Back at West Genetics, the surviving _Nightfall_ soldiers were gathered and placed in holding for Japan's military. As the officers reviewed the reports, appropriate arrests were executed and the men were moved to the mainland to await prosecution and punishment.

As the tiltjet landed, the four rescuers helped their stricken comrade down the gangway of the aircraft. The Medical teams had been assembled and were waiting to receive Summer. Slowly approaching the stretcher, Sister Amelia managed a smile. "My dear Summer. You managed to survive your encounter with that enhanced human. Very impressive. You surely are quite indestructible, aren't you? Well done soldier." Although barely conscious, Summer managed to nod her head.

As Pina and Kallie followed Summer's portable med cot to the triage station. Amelia returned with a group of Genetics military officers. She informed all the Pandora present of a mandatory debriefing in two hours.

Adriana had returned from the Citadel, just as the headmistress left the commander center with her entourage of officers. Seeing Summer on the stretcher, her jaw dropped. Elated at seeing her roommate alive, she ran over to clasp her friend's bloody hand, "Everyone said you had died! I didn't want to believe it!"

"Hi Adriana, the rumor was a little exaggerated I guess…"

"You're telling me! What were you thinking? Climbing that rescue cable? Why did you pursue him? You aren't completely invincible you know… uh, are you? Anyways, I…thought, I thought I had lost my best friend."

"I know." Summer replied sadly. She knew that Adriana would be upset again if she didn't explain to her how she survived the crash. Right now, she was just grateful to be alive. Summer additionally didn't have an explanation as to why she was so determined to defeat Oren.

"So…what was it like fighting alongside Larisa Tamm?"

Summer tried to remain still as the medical personnel continued stabilizing her wounds, encouraging the Stigma regeneration sequence, "Larisa? Oh God, is she okay? I pulled her to safety because she got hit by a phased plasma beam."

"So…you two getting close?" Adriana teased.

"What? No…well, I guess…I did rescue her."

Adriana tried following the doctors and nurses as they moved Summer onto one of the small electric hospital carts.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked.

"Please step aside, we need to get her up to the main facility immediately."

"I'll be okay Adriana, thanks. Stay with Pina and Kallie."

Once the injured Pandora was safely strapped down, they drove her over to the main medical building. Adriana stood watching as they left the quad and disappeared behind the side of the damaged dormitories.

* * *

 _Northeast waters of the Black Sea_

Oren screamed loudly as Dr. Litvinchuk inspected his left leg. "I want to kill that girl right now!"

"What you need is some rest and regeneration." Litvinchuk calmly replied. "You really exerted yourself this time. We didn't anticipate that the enemy would have someone that powerful in their ranks."

"I need a weapon! A Volt Weapon!"

"Impossible, your synthetic Stigma doesn't materialize weapons. We were lucky that you were compatible enough to generate a base Volt Texture.

"Don't give me another phased gun, I want what she has! A sword or something, it doesn't matter what it is."

"Do you even know how to use a real Volt Weapon like that?" The doctor inquired.

"I don't care! I want to cut her into little pieces!"

"Perhaps you're not ready to engage the daughter of Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi!" Oren turned his head in the direction of the comment and saw General Kun walking slowly from the unlit hallway. He came and stood before Litvinchuk and Oren's stasis armature.

"What do you mean?" Oren retorted. "Of course I'm ready! She was no match for me!" Turning back towards the doctor who was busily tapping on his PADD. "Doctor? You know I have the ability to defeat her right?"

General Kun laughed as he circled Oren's medical station. "From what I hear, she was quite relentless. Even with her sustained injuries, she wounded you severely?" Oren frowned at Kun's mocking remarks and struggled within his restraint.

"You weren't fighting her! You don't know what it was like! She was…a very powerful opponent, different from any of my simulations. I miscalculated her ability, that's all!"

The general smiled as he leaned in closer. "Listen soldier, I fought alongside the _REAL_ Satellizer on the battlefield. I know what these Pandora are capable of." Oren fought against his restraints again. "What you don't realize, Oren, is that she is a product of _both_ her parents. She not only has her mother's abilities, but her father's power as well."

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that this girl may be more than meets the eye." Litvinchuk interrupted as he fiddled with the controls on the back of Oren's armature.

"Just give me a weapon! Something hardened enough to defend and use against her Volt Textures."

"Be patient!" The doctor exclaimed. "I have something in mind, Marta has material that may have limited durability against Volt Weapons. I'll need to run some tests first."

An older soldier appeared from the darkened hallway; standing at attention, he saluted the general.

"Sir! The crates are inventoried, packed and stowed aboard the transport. Awaiting your orders."

"Very good Osuka. See to it that your men accompany the cargo safely to Minsk. I will be joining you in a few moments."

The man saluted, turned and quickly marched back down the hallway. The general turned back to Oren and the doctor. "Listen very carefully. I am not going to say this again. I'm bringing the supplies and raw materials to Marta personally. Fix this mess the two of you made before I get back! Genetics and the Pandora may have been weakened by that encounter, but now, thanks to your botched efforts, they will be on guard. As we speak, they are reorganizing their numbers; strategizing their counter offense and recalling older Pandora and their Limiters out of retirement. Two additional squads of Platoon 13 were just activated. I sincerely hope, for your sakes, that they never figure out that we were behind the attack."

Oren and Litvinchuk remained speechless as the general turned and walked out of the medical bay. Oren turned to Litvinchuk: "Two _additional_ squads of Platoon 13 were activated? What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

The Great Hall was bustling with warriors of all ages and experiences. Some of the older Pandora led their male Limiters around as they mingled and reunited with long lost comrades while other younger women found comfort in meeting their old instructors to reminisce on field-training missions and simulated NOVA clashes. In the midst of it all, Summer el Bridget-Aoi strolled through the crowd with Adriana, Pina and Kallie by her side. They were summoned to the platform by Sister Amelia, who had a special request for the young team leader.

"Good evening GM870." Said the headmistress. "You look well rested. My compliments on your speedy recovery."

"Thank you headmistress, I'm feeling much better. The specialists say another six hours until I'm field ready. So…you asked for me?"

Amelia held out her hand and motioned for them to follow her. "Yes, when I address the hall, I would like you and Larisa to be up with me on the platform.

Pina was impressed as Kallie raised an eyebrow.

"Sister Amelia, that is a great honor, but I would rather be with my team." Summer politely replied as she followed the older woman along the edge of the stage.

"Nonsense. You and Larisa Tamm were our last line of defense against that Mech Assault machine, plus you were instrumental in the rescue of some of the freshmen students."

"I was just doing my duty, assigned to me by instructor Okada." Summer replied.

"Naturally…" Amelia coyly acknowledged. "It would honor me if you would sit on the stage."

"If it's your request headmistress, I will comply."

"Excellent. It's settled then."

* * *

The Great Hall's occupancy exceeded its limit as young and old filed into the grand auditorium. The facility itself was dark with all the stage lights illuminating the upper platform and podium. The seriousness of the situation had everyone focused on the headmistress of West Genetics.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I trust that more Pandora and Limiters will come as the week continues, but I felt the need to address everyone as soon as possible."

"Before I begin, I would like to respect our fallen comrades with a moment of silence." As everyone bowed their heads, the absolute silence within the hall sent a cold shiver up Summer's spine. Sitting up on the stage, she looked down over hundreds of men and women gathered shoulder to shoulder; stretching from the platform's edge to the farthest corners of the auditorium. Each of them hanging their head in silent reflection.

"Thank you. Three days ago; at fifteen-hundred thirteen hours, a small invasion force affiliated with an organization calling themselves _Nightfall,_ penetrated the outer defenses of West Genetics Island and landed troops within our borders. The purpose of this attack wasn't to destroy the holy remains within the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, but instead, their plot was the systematic eradication of every living person on the island. The combined forces of the traditional military plus our enlisted Pandora successfully repelled the enemy. Unfortunately, most of them paid the ultimate sacrifice…" Larisa winced at Amelia's statement, recalling the scattered body parts of the freshmen cut down by the advancing Mech's weaponry. In addition, the audience seemed visibly shaken by Amelia's account of the event.

"Along with the garrison of soldiers, _Nightfall_ deployed a single Mech Assault chassis. Thanks to the quick action by sophomores Larisa Tamm and Summer el Bridget-Aoi, here on my right, the machine was stopped before it could cause any more destruction. At this time, our best Intelligence seems to feel that the mission of the armor was to target 1st Year Pandora who haven't had any Stigmata implanted yet. This deliberate, heinous and cowardly act of murder will not go unanswered! The cries of the mourning will not go unheard! I told every parent that we will seek justice; I comforted them with assurance that everyone will be remembered!" Amelia paused for a moment, still reeling from having to meet with so many mothers and fathers about the death of their daughters.

"Now…on to the more frightening circumstances. As you may have heard, each soldier was equipped with a phased-plasma weapon. The rumors you have heard are true - I have seen first-hand its destructive capability. The weapon has the ability to phase-through Volt Textures and cause significant damage to an individual's body. In extreme circumstances, a well-placed shot can prove fatal."

Gesturing to the taller woman sitting next to her. "Larisa Tamm has first hand knowledge of this terrible weapon. She brought to us useful information on who is manufacturing the equipment and who may be behind the entire organization. At this very moment, we are planning a counter offensive! That is where you come in! I charge each one of you at this most desperate hour, will you serve Genetics once again and protect the future of Pandora?"

Motioning to the large display screen behind the podium, a digital profile of an older man appeared.

"This is Dr. Olek Litvinchuk," Amelia approached the display, "the so-called mastermind behind _Nightfall._ His expertise is in research and science. He leaves the heavy lifting to his subordinates." As Amelia walked from one side of the display to the other, a dark faceless profile appeared next. "The young man who still is a mystery to us is Oren. Preliminary reports suggest that Oren is the result of one of Litvinchuk's successful experiments. He succeeded in placing simulated Stigmata in a human host…in this case, a male subject." Some of the middle-aged limiters in the audience turned to their Pandora shaking their heads in shock. For the next few minutes, Amelia continued to explain the details of _Nightfall_ and Genetics's counter-offensive. After concluding her briefing, she changed topics.

"Now, it's with great pleasure that I announce the names of the newest leaders of Platoon 13's Beta and Gamma Squad." Laying a gentle hand on each of the young girl's shoulders. "May I present Larisa Tamm and Summer el Bridget-Aoi." Some of the auditorium's attendants clapped as Larisa and Summer stared speechless at each other. Amelia smiled, as most of the audience showed their appreciation while others stood silently surprised.

Two members of the audience standing the furthest back of the main stage with arms crossed, displayed somber expressions - the graying blonde-haired Satellizer and her husband Kazuya. Unknown to Summer, the couple flew to Japan; concerned about the recent events surrounding their daughter. Now, seeing her up on stage made them feel proud and sad at the same time.

As the noise level within the building diminished, Amelia addressed the hall once more. "I know that these appointments are highly irregular, but desperate times call for aggressive action. I trust that these two individuals will serve with the distinction and abilities you have come to know serving as a Pandora."

* * *

"Headmistress! This is completely outside normal protocol! _Those_ girls are sophomores!" Kim argued, still upset over Amelia's flagrant decision. "They lack the leadership, experience and high-end skills to be truly considered Platoon 13. Some older Pandora in the audience were concerned about your decision as well…"

"That's enough instructor. I won't hear another word of it. What's done is done. What is the reason that you object so strongly?"

"I've…grown close to them headmistress." Kim bowed her head. "They trust me, we have been through training sessions together and then fighting alongside them during _Nightfall's_ raid on the campus brought us even closer together."

"That's unfortunate. I need you to keep your distance from those girls, especially GM870." Amelia's tone became cold and short. "Remember our arrangement, a Pandora doesn't have time to get friendly with fellow soldiers. If I find that you're unable to follow my orders, I will relieve you of duty and seek your immediate discharge. Am I making myself clear?"

Kim's heart broke; hearing Amelia's impossible request. "Yes…sister Amelia, _crystal_ clear…"

"Good, now tell me about the Intel we received about that oil rig."

Kim was extremely flustered. It took several moments for her to calm down before delivering the report to the headmistress.

"According to…" Kim took a nervous breath, "According to the source within Minsk Heavy Industries, there is an abandoned oil rig in the northwestern waters of the Black Sea near the border of Romania. Preliminary satellite images show the derelict drilling station to be active." Kim nervously tapped her PADD and the nautical mile markers and locator avatar of the offshore station appeared on the headmistress's display screen.

"Hmm…" Sister Amelia seemed deep in thought. "Contact Maya and assemble the platoon. I would like you to mobilize them the night of the Dinner Formal. I don't want to lose this opportunity."

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"Yes, one more request. Make sure Squads B and G are present for the briefing."

Outside Amelia's office, an unexpected guest was waiting. She could not help but hear the conversation from within, and it brought a sadness and heaviness to her weakening heart. Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi leaned up against the wall. She sighed to herself when she overheard that her daughter was to join the counter offensive. She also felt that Summer doesn't have the experience and skills required to be considered a squad leader.

Kim quickly gathered her things and exited Amelia's office. As she closed the door, she noticed Satellizer waiting patiently. Surprised to be in the presence of her former commander, Kim snapped to attention.

"Field Major! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Please Kim, it's just Satellizer now."

"What can I do for you Field Major? Do you have business with the headmistress?"

"Will you…walk with me please?" Hearing the weakness in her voice, Kim raised an eyebrow as her former commander held out a shaky hand. "Kim, I need your help one last time…"

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	8. The Onset of War

**_CHAPTER 8 - THE ONSET OF WAR_**

* * *

 _November, 2091 - West Genetics  
_

"Tamsin! Did you hear the news?" Bella asked as she came rushing into their temporary living quarters.

"No, what?"

"West Genetics is holding a dinner formal!"

"Really? That is what you're excited about?"

"Yes! Aren't _you_ excited?"

"No stupid! It's for upperclassmen only."

"Oh…really?" Bella suddenly felt embarrassed not getting the information correctly from her fellow 2nd and 3rd years.

"Why do you think they would leave us out? We've been through a lot with the loss of our classmates." Bella sighed as she buried her face in her pillow.

"What are you and Tamsin talking about?"  
Bronwen Laberrie stepped from the hallway into their bedroom.

"Oh, hey Bronwen, I was telling her about the dinner formal West Genetics is hosting. It's a party to help lift everyone's spirits."

"Ah, well you were right all along, we _CAN_ go to it this year."

"What?" Bella and Tamsin asked at the same time.

"It's true…" Wendy Daehn affirmed as she came out of Bronwen's room to stand next to her roommate.

"Due to what happened last month, the student body president and her staff thought it would help morale by having a party; it should be a fun event."

"So does that mean there will be some cute _boys_ at this formal?" Bella asked, smiling and clasping her hands together.

"Ugh… really? You're thinking about boys?" Bronwen rolled her eyes.

"Bella, seriously?" Tamsin added, "there won't be any boys there. They go to the Academy remember?"

"Oh…" Bella replied sadly, "so…do we still have to go then?"

* * *

Amelia's robe and head covering fluttered as the space-time distortion created turbulence in the office space.

 _ **"HUMAN! WHAT IS THE CURRENT STATUS OF THE IPIOUS TOTEMS? HAVE THE ADVANCEMENTS BEEN ASCERTAINED?"**_

Amelia kept her hands on the desk and spoke slowly. "Purity, I am honored with your presence. The advancements are going according to your plans. Unfortunately there were some outside forces that threatened to stall your resurgence back into this dimension."

 _ **"EXPLAIN, WHAT HAPPENED?"**_

"The humans mounted a surprise attack and killed several of my people."

 _ **"WAS THE GIFTED TOTEM AMONG THE ONES KILLED?"**_

"Negative, she barely survived. She seems more indestructible than our original projections. We haven't had a chance to study her further. I'm almost certain she has one of the two experimental tablets Gengo Aoi created before he died." Hearing the name _Gengo,_ the NOVA prime grew noticeably upset, "Without any data, it's impossible to determine if it's truly implanted inside her body. I can only hypothesize, based on her abilities. "

 _ **"I WISH TO MEET THIS TOTEM."**_

"I don't think it's wise." Amelia kept her eyes focused on the wall and not on the NOVA Prime. "It could endanger you _or_ the plan of resurgence."

 _ **"IRRELEVANT. MY APPEARANCE WITH THE GIFTED TOTEM COULD PROVE BENEFICIAL. IN ADDITION, WE ARE TRYING TO IDENTIFY AN ELUSIVE INDIVIDUAL WHO HAS BEEN TRAVELING BETWEEN OUR REALMS. WE WISH TO NULIFY THIS TRAITOROUS HERETIC…PERHAPS THE GIFTED ONE MAY HOLD SOME ANSWERS."**_

"Someone is passing through from your dimension into this world?" Amelia quickly turned to glance at the NOVA. "How do you know? Oh…" The immediate dissipation of the space-time bubble blew several papers off Amelia's desk as the room fell silent and empty.

Amelia looked around taking deep breaths. She couldn't take this much longer, everything that had happened in the last several years had taken its toll on the middle-aged woman. She used to be a proud and powerful _elite_ Pandora; recently however, she had become a traitor to her title and everything else she had worked so hard to achieve. She was quickly running out of options to save herself and the Pandora under her command.

* * *

The night of the dinner formal was colder than normal, the temperature hovered around 2° Celsius so most of the girls wore sweater shawls and light jackets over their dresses. As the guests entered the Great Hall, their invitations were collected and placed in a purple velvet box on the table. Next to the box were several holiday favors and table decorations that were handed out by Student Council class officers to each individual.

The artificial lighting in the hall was dimmed and there were several tall lanterns set up throughout the perimeter to illuminate key areas of the floor. Streams of purple banners hung from the ceiling and crisscrossed to each side of the cavernous room. There were several chrome colored spherical decorations hanging from the ceiling while the DJ's booth had special light projectors shining random colors across the walls and ceilings. Each circular table was adorned with crisp white table cloths, purple napkins, white plates and brightly polished silverware.

Typical of most teenaged social events, most of the classes stayed in their respective corners of the room and only mingled with friends - it was obvious that the incident over a month ago still lingered and most of the girls kept to themselves.

Pina and Kallie sat at a table near the middle of the room while Summer and Adriana were over at the punch bowl pouring several glasses of purple juice.

"Be careful Adriana." Summer warned as her roommate dribbled some of the liquid onto the table cloth. "I'm sure this juice will stain your clothes, so take it easy. We aren't using Volt Textures you know…"

Adriana smiled as she turned to head back to Kallie and Pina. "What? Me? I got this!" Smirking as she accidentally tripped on the corner of her dress. "Whoops, sorry!" She recovered her balance and deftly kept the glasses from spilling; her light blue dress swaying as she steadied herself.

Both girls made their way back and handed the extra drinks to their teammates. As the four of them watched some of their sophomore classmates mingle with some of the freshmen, each of them wondered how the young 1st Years were coping with the tragedy.

Pina noticed Bella, Tamsin, Wendy and Bronwen. "Hey, it's those four freshmen. Should we go over and talk to them?"

"That would be nice," Kallie replied, "they seem out of place. Perhaps they could use some company."

"Yeah! I'll go talk to them!" Adriana volunteered; taking a gulp of her drink, she jumped out of her chair and headed over to the four freshmen who were sitting around a table looking awkward and not really socializing with any of their peers. Summer smiled at her roommate, Adriana's quirky personality would be just what those freshmen needed to help them get past the events from last month.

Noticing a shadow of someone outside, Summer excused herself from the table and went to the side exit to investigate. As she depressed the handle, the door slid sideways, inviting the crisp night air into the dining room. As she closed the door behind, she walked to the railing and looked out over the quad. In the distance the bay shimmered; the gentle waves reflecting the lights from the city and the surrounding docks as the water rolled lightly with the breeze.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Startled, Summer turned to see Larisa Tamm leaning over the edge of the railing looking down at the ground. Her yellow dress was pulled up on one side as she propped a high heel shoe on the bottom railing.

"Larisa? Uh, why are you here outside?"

"Why are _you_ bothering _me_? I wanted to be alone."

"Oh, I honestly didn't know you were out here. Excuse me, I'll be going then."

"No, it's fine. You can stay…just, don't bother me, you know?"

Summer seemed puzzled with Larisa. Typically, the tall blonde always had some condescending comment or remark that would mock and annoy her. Lately, her behavior had changed and it was noticeable. Larisa's mood swings were absent and she seemed more interested in her fellow classmates.

"Larisa, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the party?" Summer could tell that the she was troubled.

"I don't like the holidays…"

"I know. They can be rough for a lot of people." Summer replied.

"Ever since my father was murdered, I've despised the Christmas holidays."

"Gee, I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

Larisa still stared down toward the ground. "It…was almost four years ago. My father had just treated me to a weekend of skiing, shopping and some local town festivals. We were on our way to this boutique to purchase a dress I was wanting to wear to this holiday party."

Summer stepped over to Larisa and leaned against the railing.

"I remember that these guys had been shadowing us all day and had followed us into the alley. My father tried…" Larisa paused - tears streaming down her cheeks. "My father told me to run while he tried to protect me."

"Did…were you able to run away?"

"No, I was in shock and they killed him right in front of me…" Larisa became more emotional as she recalled that night. "I was powerless to stop them. I froze, I couldn't move! I was so helpless."

"You were frightened, it makes sense…"

"You don't understand, I never wanted to be weak. I thought I was strong back then; that I could do anything. When it all happened, I couldn't move. I blame myself for my father's death. That's the reason I pushed myself and entered the Genetics academy.

"You can't blame yourself for your father's death." Summer explained. "You didn't have any abilities that you could have used to save him. What if you tried to stop them? They would have killed you too." Summer stared at the ground, thinking about Millie Bunce and how she couldn't save her life.

"Yeah…" Larisa replied. "Those men spared me for some reason, I saw their faces…they didn't even bother to disguise themselves. I have often asked myself why they let me live."

Larisa wiped the tears with the back of her hand, smearing her makeup.

"Hey Larisa, don't do that you'll…"

"What?"

"Umm, your makeup…" Summer wanted to reach over and help, but hesitated.

"Shit! Well, this party was stupid anyways. Why have a dinner formal after half the freshmen were killed? What was the Student Council president thinking? I…I'm, just…" Larisa's strong, imposing demeanor melted away as she started to cry.

"Larisa? What's wrong, what happened to you?"

"I've lost everything…" The tall Pandora cried as she sat down; her dress wrinkling on the concrete.

Summer took a step closer, wanting to help. Larisa looked up at her with angry watery eyes. "Don't think that our little _session_ here tonight changes anything!"

Summer stopped, and backed away. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to talk? We are all in this together! There are people truly wanting to kill us. Don't you see that?" Summer tried once more to get close, but Larisa grew angrier.

"Larisa, why do you hate me? We made a good team, let's get past our differences - we are squad leaders of Platoon 13 now…"

"Just…just go away!"

Summer nodded and stepped away. Larisa kept her gaze on the ground as Summer turned and headed for the dining room. Fighting through the sniffles, Larisa slowly realized that she should have explained more to Summer. The truth was that they did make an excellent team; she just never thought she would ever be civil to her biggest rival.

Back inside, Summer rushed past the table and over to the punch bowl. She was upset and disappointed that Larisa still harbored anger towards her. Pouring a fresh cup, she turned to face the dining room. Most of the guests had already sat down at their tables, and were beginning with their salad. Scanning the room, she couldn't find Adriana and so frustrated that her roommate was missing, she started to head back to where Kallie and Pina were sitting.

"Hello, Summer el Bridget-Aoi." It was Brittany Temple, another sophomore.

Surprised, Summer turned. "Oh, hi there."

Brittany had her curly Auburn hair gathered in a bow; tied to the side of her head. Her light green gown featured large sparkling sequins sewed throughout the length and down each sleeve. Despite her lovely appearance, Brittany's faced seemed pale.

"Congratulations on making squad leader."

"Uh, yeah thanks, Brittany, but it came as a surprise…"

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know, I think the headmistress has some plan for me I guess. I don't think I'm ready. There's a lot of responsibility."

"You _are_ gifted, Summer. You are quite an adept Pandora."

"Thanks." Summer began feeling a little uneasy. Something about Brittany didn't seem right. A sensation tingled down her spine. She couldn't quite place it, but she felt something definitely strange and out of sorts. Studying Brittany, she could tell that the girl didn't seem like her normal self. Typically, Larisa's teammates ignored Summer and the rest of her squad mates.

"So, what about you? Enjoying yourself at this party? Seems a little boring without a lot of people here."

Brittany nodded slowly but didn't respond. Suddenly, Summer felt that she just saw a yellowish glow coming from Brittany's left eye. Abruptly, she became apprehensive.

"Uh, I think it's time for dinner! I'm going to go sit down with my team and have some food. See you later?" As she pushed chairs away to move through the tables, she turned back to Brittany. "Shouldn't you return to your table as well?" Brittany cocked her head, but still didn't speak; she remained at the punch bowl watching Summer hurry away.

"Summer!" Adriana called out as she ran over.

"Oh my God Adriana! Some crazy stuff is going on! I was just with Larisa, and she started crying and then Brittany came over…and, what the…?" Adriana seemed preoccupied and anxious as she hopped up and down. "Adriana, what's wrong with you?"

"You were so right! I accidentally spilled punch all over Tamsin's dress!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, what do I do? I'm so embarrassed! I need some napkins, towels, something!"

* * *

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The incident with Tamsin's dress was carefully handled thanks to the quick thinking of instructor Okada. For the remainder of the night, Summer did her best to avoid Brittany Temple. The girl just seemed extra strange – and the fact that she followed Summer around the dining room wanting to ask questions about her abilities, was something that really perplexed her.

When curfew was announced, all the guests made their way out of the hall. While everyone was exiting, headmistress Amelia and instructor Okada gathered up the members of Beta and Gamma squads and escorted them to the Auxiliary Situation Room. Still in their dinner dresses, Summer, Kallie, Pina and Adriana stood next to Larisa, Davina, Brittany and Corraine as the two older women explained the logistics surrounding the upcoming mission. Summer glanced over at Larisa, who stood behind Davina and Corraine with her arms crossed. Looking back, Larisa forced a slight smile before returning her attention to the display screen.

"Soldiers," Okada explained. "In the northwestern waters of the Black Sea, there is an oil rig that we believe is the base of operations for _Nightfall._ Satellite imagery proves that this once defunct platform is currently online and operational. Our intelligence suggests that both Litvinchuk and Oren are on-site."

Most of the girls looked at each other and then back to Amelia. "Soldiers, you will provide backup and support for the main strike team. Is that clear? Commander Okada will be in charge of Beta and Gamma teams while Field Commander McGeady will coordinate with Alpha Team."

After the briefing, the young girls were to return to their dorm rooms to change and equip their gear. Later, they would meet up with instructor Okada at the central courtyard, dressed in tight fitting black field uniforms. At that point, the eight Pandora would make their way to the temporary command tent setup at the airstrip.

Inside the makeshift command center, Leslie Durand, commander of Platoon 13 - Alpha, was busy organizing some papers and circling key features on the oil rig images while Yumi Huhn and Marcella Lohman stood with their arms crossed listening to Leslie's strategy. The fourth teammate, Ella Henry, sat relaxed in a chair reading a comic book. Every few moments, the red-head would look up from her pages to focus on what Leslie was explaining.

Maya McGeady sat across from Ella as she inspected her weapon and side arm. Disgusted, she slapped Ella's leg to get her attention.

"What! Oh, I'm sorry Field Commander!"

"Pay attention soldier!" Maya ordered as she eyed the red-head. Just then, Kim Okada and the eight sophomore Pandora entered the tent. Maya leaned back and stared at each girl until she saw Summer. When their eyes met, Summer smiled and raised a hand. Maya acknowledged with a smile and nod. "Good to see you again GM870."

As Kim and Maya greeted each other and talked about the upcoming mission, Summer and Larisa's team sat themselves behind Ella to listen to the rest of Leslie's report. Marcella moved over next to Adriana and elbowed her sharply in the arm as Leslie repeated some key facts about the drilling platform.

"Oww! What the hell?" Adriana whispered.

"It's just a love tap," Marcy teased, "I'm just excited to see you here and I got a little carried away."

Rubbing her arm, "Well don't get too carried away all right?"

"So…did you work out everything with your roommate? I see you two are _back_ to normal."

Adriana leaned in closer. "Yeah, everything's cool."

"Really?" Marcy inquired. "I heard from a few other sophomores that you challenged her to a duel in one of the simulator rooms…and lost pretty badly."

"OKAY. All right, she beat me." Adriana said with frustration, mostly due to having to re-explain everything again to her big sister. "We're better now, okay?"

"As far as we can tell," Leslie continued, "Litvinchuk and Oren are currently on the platform. There seems to be extra security personnel present so we believe that they are preparing for some sort of retaliation from us. Our mission is to storm the platform and capture both targets."

Leslie tapped and swiped on her PADD until the coordinates and satellite image of the platform appeared on the large display.

"We will enter the platform from the water. From there, we split up: Alpha Team will handle the main assault, seize and capture of the high-value targets. Gamma Team will provide recon, support and protection at the extraction point." Larisa received a Beta Team instructional packet while Summer was handed the Gamma Team packet. "Study the instructions and diagrams as you prepare your team. Wheels up in one hour. That is all for now."

Larisa raised her hand. "Field Commander?"

Maya paused and turned to the tall Pandora. "What is it GM889?"

"I believe there is a mistake, my packet has no instructions for the mission."

"Correct. Beta team will remain stationed here at West Genetics during our absence."

"With all due respect commander, I believe that my team is ready and we _should_ be the ones accompanying you on this mission."

"I understand, but that is exactly why your team is going to remain here." McGeady explained. "I have the support of Headmistress Ellsworth and Instructor Okada; the best place for your squad is to be here at West, protecting the island."

Larisa's fists clenched at hearing the Field Commander's reasoning. Glancing over at Summer, her face became red.  
 _This is why I can never be friends with her! She will always get more attention than me!_

Summer quickly looked over at Larisa and then back down towards the ground. All the progress she had made getting to know her seemed to have been for nothing. Now, having McGeady choose her team over Larisa's would surely create more animosity and further threaten their already rocky relationship.

* * *

"It just isn't fair!" Larisa screamed as she pushed past Corraine and Davina. "Of course they would choose _her_ over me!" The foursome walked across the quad, returning to their dorms after being dismissed.

"Calm down." Davina responded. "We were chosen to defend West Genetics. Think about it Larisa, there are a lot of sensitive areas of this facility even we don't know everything about. It's a big responsibility to defend this place. You should be honored that they entrusted everything to us and the other upperclassmen."

"I don't care!" Larisa screamed. "I wanted to personally rip that Oren guy apart! Now I have to sit around this place until they get back!"

"Larisa, it's okay…" Corraine added. "Listen to Davina, we actually have the more important assignment. I'm humbled that we were chosen to stay behind and defend this place. If anything does happen, it will be up to us to lead the other Pandora into battle to defend West Genetics.

Brittany Temple was quiet as she walked behind her teammates. The NOVA Prime had removed its consciousness from her body before Leslie's briefing started; leaving Brittany with the same mental imprint he placed in her subconscious from last year. Smiling, she knew that everything was proceeding according to the plan Amelia had devised.

* * *

The modified tiltjet flew west across the land at almost three times the speed of sound. After several hours in the air, the jet made its scheduled mid-way stop at an airport friendly to Genetics personnel. After the thirty minute rest period for fuel and supplies, they were once again airborne. It was twenty-one hundred fifteen hours when they finally reached the coordinates. As the girls readied themselves, Kim and Maya moved two storage crates close to the cargo door. Soon, the buzzer sounded, and the wide cargo door slowly opened allowing cold air to rush into the pressurized cabin. Sliding both crates down the ramp toward the churning seawater, Kim depressed a handle making one of the crates expand outward revealing an inflatable boat. As it fell to the water, the craft had grown to full size. Slapping on the surface, the small boat bobbed and rolled on the waves caused by the jet engine exhaust.

The interior cabin lights went from green to red, as the pilot gave the thumbs up to Maya. With the final confirmation, the Field Commander ordered the young women into the waters of the Black Sea.

"Jump! Let's move! Go, go, go!"

One by one, each Pandora fearlessly dropped to the cold water below. When it was Summer's turn, she cautiously approached Kim who helped her attach the hook and cable. Looking down at the frigid water, she saw that most of the girls were already swimming up to the boat, climbing aboard and taking positions on each side. Crossing her arms across her chest, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _My first actual mission! Here I go!_ As she stepped off the aircraft, she kept her body straight and in-line as she struck the water feet first. The bubbles from the impact tickled her skin as she sank under the waves. Spreading out her arms, she righted herself and began to swim towards the surface. As she looked around in the darkness, she immediately became disorientated. She had visions of razor sharp teeth tearing apart her flesh as she failed to stay calm.

 _ **"MONSTER…"**_

Summer violently thrashed her body around in full-blown panic. Her toned arms fought against the crushing pressure, but it seemed as though something was still pulling her down. Just when she thought she couldn't hold her breath any more, a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her above the water.

"Yo! What's up? Can't swim or something?" Adriana had a big smile on her face as she effortlessly lifted her roommate into the boat.

Summer had the shivers as she took her position on the port side of the boat. Adriana raised an eyebrow as she wondered what was wrong.

"Summer. You okay?" she asked quietly.

"No, I had another vision…" Summer whispered.

"Is it about this mission?"

"I don't know, but let's not mention it to the others yet."

"Okay, I'm trusting you…" Adriana said sternly.

"I know, thanks."

Pina Marigold was next to jump. She had hesitated for a moment as the jet wash continued to make circular waves on the water. As she hit the surface, Kallie and Adriana extended their hands and quickly pulled her into the boat.

"Woo! That's cold water!" Pina exclaimed as she took her position on the port side.

When everyone was safely aboard, the next stage of the journey began – one last hour to the drilling platform. Leslie and Maya sat up front and coordinated with Kim who worked the motor and rudder. The craft silently skimmed the waves as it headed for the drilling platform.

* * *

The large derelict Compliant Tower platform exhibited decades of neglect. Despite its rusty, dilapidated appearance, the drilling facility teemed with life. Massive search lights illuminated each quadrant of the deck while several smaller lights pointed upwards; lighting up each of the two massive thirty meter cranes.

Squinting through the infrared scope, Leslie spotted several guards patrolling the lower walkways under the main deck. "I count five tangos along the lower catwalk. Commander, it's your show – all clear, weapons free."

"Affirmative." Kim Okada replied as she pulled the steel-blue Barrett M112 from its case and installed the suppressor and bi-pod. Laying the rifle on the edge of the boat, she held the rear grip tightly as she looked through the scope. The rolling waves had calmed a bit, so it wasn't too difficult to draw a bead on each target. Squeezing the trigger, the bolt carrier spat out five long smoking casings. Through the lens, Leslie watched each heat signature fall one at a time.

"Those guys won't regain consciousness for an hour or so. Unfortunately, we have less than eight minutes before it's discovered that they haven't checked in." Maya stated as the boat glided up to the ladder. Gripping the lowest rung, the Field Commander gave out her last orders. "Alpha and Gamma teams proceed to the upper deck and secure the perimeter – neutralize targets if necessary. The Allied Nations support our use of Volt Weapons, but prefer that everyone be captured alive. Military support teams are inbound, ETA, thirty minutes. Gamma team, your job is to set up near the extraction point and defend the position. Once all targets are neutralized, we meet at the rendezvous point."

Maya and other members of Alpha team materialized their Volt Textures and climbed the ladder to the catwalk below the main deck. Enabling their textures next, Summer and her team followed Kim up the ladder and proceeded to the designated extraction point on the opposite end of walkway.

* * *

"Are the Pandora here?" Litvinchuk asked.

"Affirmative, scanners read ten signatures," the lieutenant replied as he held a small display screen. "Five of them are heading for the main building while the other five are moving to the rear platforms. Should I have transportation standing by for your evacuation?"

"Negative, I've worked too hard to give up now. Kun has the equipment with him so this installation and all its personnel, unfortunately, are expendable."

"Understood doctor. Shall I activate the defenses?"

"Yes, put all stations on alert. It will take the Pandora a few minutes to break through, so get down below and activate your Mech armor. It's the only thing that may slow them down. "

"Roger!" The soldier replied as he hurried through the dark corridor.

"Oren?" Litvinchuk called. "It's time."

The male Pandora was still in stasis in the armature. His regeneration process was interrupted as the doctor pressed some buttons, which awakened the young man.

As Oren opened his eyes, he immediately heard the proximity alarms echoing through the facility. "Doctor? What's wrong? Are we under attack?"

"Oren, the time is come. There are ten Pandora on this platform. I want you NOT to engage the main force that's coming to assault this building."

Handing the confused man his PADD, Litvinchuk swiped across the transparent panel and displayed a group of five red signatures moving along the main deck to the auxiliary platforms away from the main building.

"These five are your target. I'm assuming they are traveling to secure an extraction location. Go to them and kill them all; once they are dead, remain there for the others. Whatever happens to me, never return to this building, you are on your own now, understand? Find a way to meet up with Marta to complete the final mission."

Oren smiled, grabbed his new weapon and sprinted through the open door. As the sound of the young man's footsteps faded into the distance, Litvinchuk took a deep breath, deactivated the armature and casually walked out of the room.

* * *

Leslie spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the last remaining soldiers. As the limp body fell, she somersaulted over him and swung her Zanpakuto around severely injuring a second enemy. Directly below, Yumi Huhn took aim with her projectile weapon and blasted a gaping hole in the main building's superstructure. The entire rig shook and groaned as part of the main structure collapsed. The last of the men still willing to fight, retreated - dropping their weapons and running from the five women.

The wind coming off the sea blew Leslie's long blonde ponytail as she climbed down the rusty staircase to the main deck. "Report!" she yelled as the three other platoon members rejoined her. Maya remained behind observing her team's progress.

"We disarmed and incapacitated most of their personnel." Yumi stated. "There isn't anyone left willing to put up a fight."

"Most of them are escaping by jumping into the water! It's almost too easy…" Ella mused.

 _Definitely too easy…_ Leslie thought to herself.

From behind, came a sudden explosion. Marcella frowned as she just barely had enough time to turn sideways to avoid the thin green energy beam. As the focused line of energy traveled past Marcy, it successfully bored a hole straight through Ella's chest – instantly dropping her to the ground. As the 4th Year Pandora scattered, a Mech Assault chassis crashed through the wall of the broken building blasting its phased cannon in every direction.

Yumi flipped under some of the energy blasts and quickly pulled Ella's body to cover as Leslie and Marcy engaged the Mech.

Summer, Kim and the rest of their group approached the adjoining platform and watched the situation unfold from a distance. Summer turned to Kim, "They're pinned down! We need to get over there and provide support!"

"Negative!" Kim shouted. "They can take care of themselves. We have our orders, we can't afford to interfere. Our task is to secure the extraction point first." Summer and Adriana watched helplessly as the machine continued to blast away at Alpha team's position. Summer tried comforting Adriana, who reluctantly wanted to leave her big sister behind.

* * *

It was a normal morning at West Genetics Island. Most of the girls already had their breakfast and were involved in classes and training exercises. Sister Amelia had excused herself from her office, telling Nana that she wanted to enjoy the morning air before starting her scheduled meetings.

As she stepped onto the roof, Amelia closed the access door behind as her frustration overwhelmed her. Walking to the east corner, she leaned against the ledge, looking out over the bay and ocean. A tingle went up her spine as she saw streaks of white light flash in the clear blue sky. After several seconds, the shock waves of each object entering the atmosphere pierced the stillness. In the far off distance, towers of water plumed from the ocean. Closing her eyes, she knew what had arrived; two Type-S NOVA and about three dozen N2 Humanoid monsters. _The human race has known peace for over a decade; today marks a new beginning of terror and desperation…_

As the two towering entities rose to the surface, they glided across the water heading straight for the mainland. Tears welled in Amelia's eyes as she stared out at the enemy moving gracefully across the waves.

Suddenly, the air-raid sirens went off, echoing against the city buildings. That sound was something Amelia hadn't heard in almost fourteen years. Helicopters, bombers, jets and other military vehicles were already outbound heading toward the sea; satellites picked up the incoming signals on their sensors and relayed the data to the military, which scrambled every available asset to intercept.

Electronic warnings blasted through loudspeakers, booming orders to the confused civilians walking along the city sidewalks. Electronic display boards and other Jumbotrons switched from their usual advertisements to evacuation routes and additional traffic information to help pedestrians and other citizens get as far away from the invading enemies as possible. It had been such a long time since the NOVA invaded, people didn't want to believe the attack was actually happening.

Sister Amelia's handset continued to buzz as she received message after message and calls from local and national authorities. Wiping the tears from her face, she watched the aircrafts engage the inter-dimensional monsters. One by one, the fighter planes fell out of the sky. Unguided bombs, missiles and heavy ground artillery impacted all around the towering monsters as they slowly made their way to the mainland. As in the past, the traditional weapons proved useless against the encroaching NOVA.

Lightning fast tentacles reached out and lashed at Naval vessels that had opened fire from their docks. Some smaller ships had cleared their moorings and directly engaged the monsters with their guns and surface to surface artillery. Everything the traditional military threw at the NOVA proved futile as the large aliens came within a kilometer of the shore.

A high-pitched noise emanated from the Type-S as their large Freezing perimeter formed around the advancing forces.

The roof door flew open as Nana Hayashi rushed out. "Headmistress! We have to enable the strike force! Deploy the Pandora!"

"Nana!" Amelia screamed as she gripped the edge not admitting to what was actually happening. "I…have to deploy the Pandora, you're right…" Nana grimaced as she shoved the PADD at the headmistress.

"Deploy orders are ready and waiting, just enable the code verification. What's the matter with you Amelia?"

Sister Amelia's hands shook, as if struggling against an invisible restraint as she pressed the rectangular green button in the center of the PADD.

"Confirmed, verification orders accepted." Nana responded as she turned to leave. "I will assist the military coordination in the situation room."

Sounds of gunfire and shock waves of exploding military equipment became louder as the deadly action approached the island's perimeter.

"Nana?" Amelia called out, "I don't think the girls are ready…"

"It's not up to you anymore! It's up to them now!" Nana retorted. "Amelia, the training our Pandora received from this academy for fighting actual NOVA is inadequate. Our girls succeed in simulations, but not in real-life combat situations. Are you really prepared for their sacrifice? Today will mark the beginning of the end if we can't repel this threat."

Amelia's stomach turned as her assistant continued to speak the truth. "Nana please! I don't know how to get us out of this…"

"Do _you_ even know what's happening here? Isn't it ironic that the two best assault teams we have are almost 9000 kilometers away?" Nana screamed as she disappeared through the roof access doorway. Conflicted, Amelia found the courage to release her grip from the edge and followed Nana down to the Command Center, the NOVA Prime's influence still lingering in her mind.

As Sister Amelia tried to calm herself, she appeared in the Command Center; everyone was buzzing about, typing on keyboards and strategizing with digital maps of the city and coastlines. Digital avatars representing the invading NOVA blinked as they progressed across the landscape maps. As the headmistress approached the center display screen, most of the people paused and fell silent, waiting for Amelia to give them some words of encouragement.

"Everyone…we are under attack by an enemy we haven't fought with in over a decade. Deploy all Pandora teams, _including_ the freshmen. We need to act swiftly and decisively if we are to…survive this." Everyone remained focused and silent as Amelia continued. "Nana, coordinate communication with GM889; Beta squad is our only hope - I want her team leading the defense of this facility with the 3rd and 4th Years. Any reservists and retired Pandora still on the island are asked to assist where possible."

Hidden toward the back of the Command Center, Kazuya and Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi longingly looked at each other. They knew what the young Pandora were going to face. In that moment, as their eyes met, they had made their decision. Without saying a word to anyone, they quietly left the situation room and headed to ground level to join the fight.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	9. Those Who Suffer

**_CHAPTER 9 - THOSE WHO SUFFER_**

* * *

 _The Black Sea_

Marcy smashed her Halberd against the side of the Mech as Leslie drove one of her Zanpakutos into its arm joint. Yumi ducked under a thick swinging arm as she twirled herself around preparing an assault from her Anti-NOVA weapon.

Leslie quickly flipped up and reached for the cockpit's glass surround. As the machine tossed Marcy aside, it focused on the blonde-haired leader who clung to the front of the machine. With a violent thrust, Leslie embedded her short sword through the transparent material just missing the pilot. Rotating its limb, the machine gripped the Pandora by her arm and slammed her down on the metal deck.

Yumi witnessed Leslie's body impacting on the decking as she aimed her cannon point-blank; a tremendous blast tore apart the mechanical arm and ablative armor. In retaliation, the pilot of the Mech trained its Gatling gun on the young woman. Performing a _Triple Accel_ , the Pandora instantly appeared on the other side of the machine and drew aim once again. Marcy ducked under the attacking machine and covered Leslie as Yumi fired her second shot, obliterating the remaining upper portion of the machine, and reducing it into smoldering slag.

"That'll do it." Yumi replied as she jogged over to Marcy and Leslie. "Are you two all right?"

"We're both a little cooked, but we're okay. Great work." Marcy replied helping up her team leader. "Yumi, get Ella and meet up with the Field Commander. Leslie and I will go ahead and get the doctor and his little male Pandora."

"Affirmative." Yumi responded as she ran over to Ella's body.

"You okay Leslie?" Marcy inquired as they entered the main building.

"I'm banged up, but I'm good to go."

"Okay, let's get those last targets."

* * *

Summer skidded to a halt when Kim gave them the signal to stop.

"What's wrong?" Pina asked as she and Kallie moved next to Summer and Adriana, anxious to learn what was going on the other side of the station.

"It's Maya," Kim replied, holding her earpiece. The four girls wanted to know more, but Kim hushed them as she listened to the rest of the report:

 _"_ … _Ella is non-responsive and Leslie is injured. Litvinchuk is the only one left in the building and Oren is nowhere to be found. REPEAT, Oren is nowhere to be found. There's a high probability that he'll intercept you at your current location. Ella needs medical attention if she's going to survive. Abort the mission and proceed to the auxiliary rendezvous point. We'll have to get Oren another day."_

Not relaying the entire message to her sophomores, Kim decided to follow her instincts one last time.

"Summer, go take your team and fall back to Leslie's position. They have wounded so they'll need your help. You're ordered to escort Alpha team to the auxiliary extraction point on the adjacent platform."

"Commander? What's going on? You want me to leave you behind?"

Kim smiled and nodded to the young woman as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine, trust me. Now, go assist Alpha team and escort them to the alternate extraction point. Take care of yourself and I'll see you soon." Summer sensed something strange, but obeyed her instructions.

As the four teammates ran from her position, Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Finding the calmness within her, she pulled several explosive charges from her satchel and discreetly placed them along the bridge and connecting platform cross-members leading to the upper deck platform.

The upper deck platforms extend twenty meters away from the main superstructure; suspended roughly fifty meters from the water. When Oren arrives at this position, her plan is to detonate the charges, thus trapping him so that the other Pandora can remain safe on the adjacent platform.

As she twisted the hang-clamp to the final charge, she thought she saw a glimpse of someone running along one of the top walkways. Hurriedly, she climbed the staircase and bridge up to the top platform. Unfortunately for her, he was already there. As she made it to the top, she felt a sharp stabbing pain as the slender blade pierced her Volt Texture, penetrating deep into her shoulder.

* * *

Fireballs were flying in all directions as the traditional army continued to pound the humanoid creatures with their heavy artillery. Scattered among the lanky monsters were several teams of valiant Pandora. Within the thunderous fury of the surface to surface bombardment, several of them were tragically blown apart by the explosive shells that landed in irregular patterns all around them. In the confusion, communication between Pandora and the traditional military forces had never been completely established.

Some 1st 2nd and 3rd Year Pandora had teamed up to repel the bulk of the N2's. Behind the front lines, the two hulking Type-S creatures moved slowly and gracefully, flinging their tentacles in a myriad of directions. Tanks and other heavy equipment were sliced to pieces alongside courageous Pandora who tried coordinating their attacks to break the chest armor and expose the cores of the giant aliens.

Larisa Tamm rolled under a swing by an advancing N2 as Davina jumped over her and stabbed the monster through the neck with her Pata. Flipping back up, the tall Pandora swung her Yari and smashed the unresponsive creature; breaking its body in half.

Glancing over at her teammate, she was upset by what she saw. "Corraine, this isn't a simulation; keep a tight formation with Brittany!" Corraine acknowledged as she roundhouse kicked another approaching creature. Running sideways, she passed by four freshmen who had their hands full with their own N2.

Bella Mayberry somersaulted away from a back-handed swing while Tamsin Caballo buried her Scythe into the N2's abdomen. Wendy Daehn and Bronwen Labarrie delivered the final blow with a combination of their Volt Weapons - with the creature falling hard to the ground. Wiping the dirt from her brow, Bella scanned the field of battle, and marvelled at the older Pandora effortlessly destroying each humanoid NOVA just meters away.

Larisa's team had successfully eliminated several creatures as they continued to repel the alien forces. Driven by rage, Larisa relentlessly swung _Simargl_ around, striking as many humanoid monsters as she could. Ducking under another strike, she grabbed an alien by its throat and slammed it down to the ground. Twisting, Larisa finally heard the crunching sound, indicating its neck was broken and the NOVA stopped struggling.

As the battle raged on, Davina became separated from Larisa when two N2s attempted a flanking maneuver. Davina grabbed the arm of one of the aliens and flipped under it, driving her Pata up into its neck as the second creature grappled her. The slim sword fell to the ground while Davina used all her might to keep the alien from crushing her. Gradually, however, Davina's strength began to fade as the N2 dug its claws into her flesh. Unable to get to her in time, Larisa watched in horror as the alien overpowered her teammate.

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, a woman with grayish-blonde hair appeared. The long, flowing regal-red dress fluttered as she grappled with the alien. Gripping the monster's arms, she forced the humanoid to loosen its grip on the young Pandora. The stranger then shoulder-tossed the creature, which landed hard onto the ground several meters away. As the stunned enemy scrambled back to its feet, the older Pandora was already there, swinging her Volt Weapon in an awesome pattern, dismembering the monster. With a final twirl to the left, the single-bladed weapon took the alien's head off at the shoulder.

Davina's eyes went wide as she slowly got back to her feet. Larisa stood shocked from a few yards away at the older woman who had just saved Davina's life.

"Is it really you?" Davina exclaimed. "Field Major?"

Standing over the defeated alien, Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi clutched her chest as she took several labored breaths. She reached out her arm toward the young girl, "Can…you help me…for a moment?"

Davina ran over and helped the legendary Pandora steady herself. "Are you injured? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

Satellizer closed her eyes and put an arm around Davina. "Just help me stand for a few moments would you?"

Larisa sprinted over and held Satellizer's other arm. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she defeated that N2 and then started to collapse."

Larisa finally recognized the older Pandora, "My God, it's…you! Field Major?"

"Just give me a chance will you two?" Satellizer seemed to be steadier, and was finally able to stand without help. "I've haven't felt this strong in a while so let me take a quick break." The two girls stood dumbfounded as the legendary Pandora began walking. But after only a few steps, she fell to one knee taking one more labored breath. Both girls went to grab her again, but the older Pandora shook her head. "Don't! I'm fine."

As more humanoid monsters fell, it began to look as though the teams of Pandora were succeeding in repelling the invading forces. Satellizer wearily looked across the battlefield at the remaining enemies. She got back to her feet, grimacing through the fatigue, and headed straight for the two Type-S NOVA that were less than a kilometer away.

 _I know what I have to do!_

Kazuya spotted his wife walking toward the towering monsters. In a panic, he called to her, "No! Satella, you can't!" Ignoring her husband, she continued slowly advancing on the two creatures.

 _Nova Blood_ felt heavy in her hand as she trudged through the blood, bodies and broken military equipment. Executing several complex spin maneuvers, Satellizer dispatched four N2s as she continued toward the two massive creatures.

Kazuya, concerned for his wife's well-being, foolishly ran through the chaotic battlefield in an attempt to stop her. Standing in her way, he pleaded for her to disengage. "Satella, please! You are in no condition to take on those Type-Ss!"

"I must do this, sweetheart. I'm not going to fall back. I'm going to finish this!"

"Please! Don't do this to me!" Kazuya screamed.

Satellizer took a step closer and kissed her frantic husband. "I'll always love you Kazuya. Let me do what I was destined to do…one last time…"

"Satella, please! I can't bear to lose you!"

"Sweetheart, you are going to lose me regardless of what happens today. Let me do this one last thing. If I can stop at least one of those things, I can give these girls some time to regroup and re-engage; they might just have a chance to defeat the last of them."

"If…you are going to do this, then at least let me help you!" With tears in his eyes, Kazuya stood aside. Satellizer suddenly felt a rush of energy and power as her husband granted her with the abilities necessary to defeat the Type-S NOVA. Amidst the shimmering glow of Kazuya's Erienbar Set, she smiled one last time, touching his face and confessing how much she loved him. Finally, turning back towards the enemy, she gritted her teeth and unleashed her power. A thunderous crash of the sonic-boom echoed across the battlefield as Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi executed a _Quadruple Accel_. Propelling her body, she flung herself towards the approaching Type-S. She easily avoided the thrusts of each tentacle, flew through the air and buried _Nova Blood_ directly into the chest plate of one of the monsters. The high-pitched cracking sound of the armor plating was followed directly by the muffled sound of tissue tearing from the central core of the alien. Satellizer had successfully penetrated the alien's body and exploded herself out through its back. The towering inter-dimensional being teetered then fell sideways exploding.

Landing on one knee, Satellizer kept her eyes closed; she told herself that she wouldn't look back at him in her final moments. Feeling her heart giving out, she smiled. _I did it. One last time…for Kazuya, and for Summer…_

Kazuya, Larisa and Davina watched as the older Pandora collapsed face down.

"No! Satella!" Kazuya cried as he tried to run towards her. Standing in his way, Larisa grabbed him and held the distraught man back from rushing to his fallen wife.

"It's still too dangerous, Steward!"

"Satella!"

"Kazuya, just wait here a moment! Don't worry, we'll get her back for you! Davina, get Corraine and Brittany…let's take out that last Type-S."

* * *

Kim tried not to cry out in pain as Oren twisted the blade in her shoulder.

"Where is the rest of your team? I know they're around here somewhere." He twisted the blade again as Kim huffed through the agony trying to control her breathing and deal with the pain.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kim challenged through the burning sensations, "And you say you're as strong as a Pandora?"

As he violently pulled the weapon from Kim's shoulder, blood began to pour from her wound, "What do you know about me?" He lunged forward to stab her one more time.

Sliding from his attack, Kim slapped the blade aside as she rolled backward evading his advance. She back-flipped onto the platform and as she landed, she materialized _Hakarou_ and pointed it at the young man.

"A fighter to the end?" He inquired as he casually walked the rest of the suspended bridge to the platform.

Kim's right arm dangled uselessly as a steady stream of blood flowed down to her finger tips. Flipping the Dadao around with her left hand, she attempted to draw him closer to the center of the platform. As she focused on her adversary, something caught her attention in the distance behind him. Looking past Oren, Kim saw Summer and the eight Pandora moving to the opposite platform with Maya carrying the unconscious body of Dr. Litvinchuk over her shoulder. Smiling, Kim re-focused on Oren.

Noticing her momentary lapse of attention, he realized what had happened. "You sly little bitch!" He screamed as he turned to the people escaping to the other platform. "You sacrificed yourself so that your team could escape?"

"It's over Oren!" Struggling with every ounce of strength she had left, Kim slipped her bloody right hand into her pocket and pulled the tiny detonator and pressed the button. Instantly, half the walkway and the platform they were standing on erupted into a fiery explosion that rocked the drilling station.

From the safety of the adjacent platform, Maya and Summer watched Kim try to keep her balance as part of the platform collapsed, sending metal chunks of decking and framing crashing into the sea.

"Stupid bitch!" Oren cried as he charged toward her. At that moment, the platform rocked again, causing him to lose his footing. As more of the metal deck bent and twisted beneath his feet, he began to fall and in an instant, he had disappeared over the side of the collapsing deck.

"Kim!" Summer cried as the tiltjet approached their position. "Hold on! We're coming to get you!"

Kim waved her Dadao in reply, but she knew that they weren't going to make it in time. As the deck beneath her feet shuddered and groaned, she tried stepping to a different area that was more stable. Just as she placed her foot on a stable piece of decking, a hand gripped the edge of the metal. It was Oren, climbing back up, reaching for her.

"You aren't getting away!" He yelled.

Across the way, Summer watched helplessly as Oren attacked the injured Pandora, swinging his weapon wildly as he made a final attempt to destroy his adversary. Kim ducked under the assault and rolled to her right deflecting another uncoordinated strike. Pitching to her left, she swung her weapon sideways and caught the man on his upper thigh. Blocking another blow from his slender blade, she spun sideways and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his face sending him staggering backward.

Maya fastened Litvinchuk to the safety cable and sent him up to the tiltjet. Yumi and Marcy held onto the lifeless body of Ella as the three of them waited for the safety line to be lowered. Summer and her three teammates stood next to Maya as they watched Kim evade and block Oren's attacks.

"Can you get me over there?" Summer asked Maya.

"Negative, it's too dangerous!"

"But I can save her!"

"No! Get your team on board!"

Kim ducked under another swing, but the more she moved, the more difficult it was for her to maintain her balance. Oren finally landed a few blows to her body which drew steady streams of blood. Losing her footing, Kim fell and Oren, seizing the opportunity, delivered a back-hand to her face, driving her to the unstable floor.

"Kim!" Summer cried.

Standing back, he looked over at the adjacent platform and saw someone he didn't expect to see. Just out of reach was the one person he wanted to kill more than anyone else; Summer el Bridget-Aoi. As their eyes met, the platform groaned again as another section of it fell into the water.

Smashing his boot into Kim's head, he ripped the Dadao from her hand and forced it into her neck. "So this was your plan all along – to keep me here so that the daughter of Satellizer wouldn't have to face me?"

The tiltjet collected the last of the Pandora and slowly turned, moving to where Kim and Oren were fighting. The search lights from the aircraft pierced the night and illuminated the crumbling platform. From the open gangway door, Summer held her hand on the winch, ready to the lower the cable and save her instructor. Upfront in the cockpit, the pilot relayed the grim news to Maya that West Genetics was under attack by the NOVA.

Down on the platform, Kim looked directly at her adversary. "Yes, you bastard. I made a promise a long time ago, and now I'm going to be able to keep that promise!" As the platform broke apart again, the metal decking buckled and both fell onto the crumbling floor. With great difficulty, Oren attempted to get back on his feet, while the crumbling platform twisted and swayed with the sea swells. Oren screamed as he swung her weapon.

Meanwhile, Summer was yelling at the pilot to get them down closer to the platform.

Still on her knees, Kim looked up into the blinding search lights, unable to determine if Summer and Maya were there looking down at her. She knew that this was going to be her last battle, but somehow, she didn't mind it; her thoughts hearkened back to what Satellizer had told her just days earlier:

" _Kim, I appreciated your promise to watch over my daughter. Please, protect her on this mission. She holds within her the key to the future of mankind. She has to survive at all costs. Watch over her, train her, prepare her…"_

A reflection of light and a stinging sensation brought her out of her daydream. For a moment, there was a strange feeling around her neck and shoulders. She felt weightless as she kept her eyes trained on the aircraft. The white lights from the jet grew larger and brighter until it filled everything in her field of vision. Overcome with joy, Kim was relieved to know that she had kept her promise.

"NO!" Summer screamed as she watched one of the most gruesome sights she had ever witnessed, and which would haunt her dreams for months on end. As if in slow motion, Kim Okada's body, now having been decapitated, gradually fell into the depths of the sea below.

* * *

The second Type-S collapsed toward the ground. Larisa, Brittany and Davina jumped from the alien's body just before it exploded into a fireball of energy.

A gap in the enemy forces grew as the N2s continued to fall at the hands of the Pandora. Kazuya took the opportunity to run to his fallen wife. Satellizer's body felt light as he lifted her up.

"Why? Satella! Why did you leave me?" Holding her close, he noticed she was still breathing. Kazuya's voice cracked. "Satella? Satella, hang in there! MEDICS!" Carrying her toward the medical teams who had assembled along the second line of defense, he handed her off to the nurses and surgeons who immediately attached devices to her body.

As Larisa and her team regrouped, a third streak of light appeared in the sky. After the ear-shattering shock-wave, two more Type-S and an additional dozen N2 humanoids emerged from the temporal anomaly.

Facing this new threat, Kazuya stood motionless behind the remaining Pandora. His mind was a cloud of emotion and anger as a fresh invasion force of humanity's deadliest enemy emerged. His wife was barely alive, his daughter was half-way around the world and the remaining Pandora were dead, scattered or injured.

Suddenly he knew what must be done; focusing his rage, he thought of all the people that he loved. Using that focus, he extended a curtain of energy across the battlefield. He could feel all the young Pandora around him. He knew their names, their desires and their deepest thoughts. Removing their doubts and fear, he imprinted on each of them the feeling of love, determination and strength. As he looked through each of their eyes, he gifted them with the energy and power they needed to destroy the enemy. _This_ was the supreme power of Kazuya Aoi.

In an instant, Larisa felt stronger than ever. "What is this feeling? Steward, what are you doing to me?" Davina, Corraine and all the other Pandora within the battlefield suddenly felt power they had never experienced before. Bella and the other freshmen clutched their chests as their bodies burned with energy. The sudden wave of calmness made the Pandora feel almost uncomfortable. Kazuya Aoi was peeling back the fabric of their very souls.

Raising his hand, he directed the Pandora to engage. _Go, my Pandora! Defeat the transcendent beings! Show no mercy, destroy them all!_

* * *

"No Summer! Wait! Stop!" Adriana screamed as the young Pandora impulsively jumped from the hovering tiltjet.

Landing on the top most edge of the crumbling platform, Summer materialized _Virga_ and leveled it at her adversary's head; her octagonal eyes glowing a bright shade of blue. "Prepare to die, you bastard!"

"Do you really think you have it in you?" Oren teased as he leaped over the broken framing, landing on the opposite end of the platform; Kim's _Hakarou_ fading from his hand as he readied himself to fight Summer el Bridget-Aoi.

"That stupid girl!" Maya exclaimed as she pushed past the others huddled around the gangway door. "How can I protect her if she keeps putting herself in harm's way?" Maya grabbed Leslie by the shoulders. "Listen to me! West Genetics is under attack by an actual NOVA invasion. We have to leave now! We need to retrieve GM870 and get back to Japan!"

Leslie couldn't believe her ears. "Affirmative commander! Suggestions?"

"NOVA are actually attacking the island?" Pina replied. "Right now? How's it possible?"

"Confirmed…" Kallie turned to the other Pandora as she held an earpiece to the side of her head. "The distress calls are on every frequency."

"Field Commander! Ella isn't going to survive if we don't get her to a triage station." Yumi interrupted.

"This isn't going according to the plan!" Maya screamed, frustrated over everything that was happening.

Summer twisted past a lunge as she blocked one of Oren's punches. Rolling sideways, she swung _Virga_ sideways and connected with his slender sword. They exchanged lunges and parries as they moved up and down the ledge.

"I have a sword like yours now little girl!"

Summer ignored his taunts as she somersaulted over him and spun around delivering a kick to the back of his neck. Falling on all fours, Oren shook his head as he tried getting back to his feet. Suddenly the rest of the platform gave way as both of them slid down the decking toward the water. Piercing the metal deck with her sword, Summer clung to the side as more of the platform fell into the dark waters. Oren slipped past her as he slid further down the broken decking until a jagged piece of metal pierced him through his side. Screaming in agony, he desperately tried to reach up and grab onto Summer's boot but wasn't close enough to drag the young girl down.

Bracing the Koto, she pulled herself up to the top of the remaining platform decking. Satisfied, that her enemy was doomed, she raised a hand, signaling a rescue.

As the safety cable was within reach, she grabbed on; still staring down at him with dark empty eyes.

"Get down here!" Oren shrieked, "we're not done yet…You'll never be rid of me! I'll haunt your every dream until I see you in hell!"

The young Pandora kept her sullen expression as she was lifted up to the aircraft.

"Summer, look away!" Yumi called as she trained her tremendous Anti-NOVA weapon on the platform. Summer shut her eyes as Yumi's weapon unleashed a gigantic energy pulse that tore the drilling platform apart. The entire side of the Compliant Tower collapsed into the sea, taking with it Oren, one of the towering cranes and parts of the upper-level decks, superstructure and the main building.

A smile formed on Summer's face as she watched the destruction below. Rising above the fire and smoke, the jet rotated itself around and flew eastward at maximum velocity.

As Summer was hauled onboard, Maya grabbed her by the uniform and shoved her against the bulkhead. "That was the stupidest thing you could have done!" She reprimanded, "What the hell were you thinking? We already lost Kim, we couldn't afford to lose you too!"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to destroy him and I allowed those urges to take over." The other Pandora in the cabin looked on with strange expressions hearing what Summer disclosed to Maya.

"Soldier! You are too valuable to simply throw your life away like that. You need discipline!"

"I'm sorry again for my actions Commander."

"There are bigger problems going on right now!" Maya replied angrily as she made her way back to the front of the aircraft.

"What's happening?" Summer asked Adriana who had a sad look on her face.

"West Genetics is under attack by actual NOVA." she admitted. "There are distress calls on all the frequencies. The military has been overrun. The information is incomplete, but the reports are saying that there are numerous casualties." Adriana paused as Pina and Kallie stood on each side of her. "I have some additional news of a more personal nature for you…please stay calm when I tell you this."

Summer saw the look in Adriana's eyes. "Your parents were seen fighting on the battlefield. Their status is unknown at the moment."

Summer's legs gave out as she fell into one of the wall-mounted jump seats. "What? Wait…wait a minute. What do you mean my parents? That can't be right? They weren't on the island." She suddenly felt sick to her stomach as the thoughts of losing her parents swirled in her mind. "We have to get back…" She whispered.

The loss of Kim Okada was heart-breaking, but now hearing the loss of her parents was pushing her over the edge.

"We have to get back!" She exclaimed frantically.

Sensing the feeling of helplessness that must have been coming over Summer, Maya went over trying to comfort her, "Please try to calm down, Summer. There isn't anything we can do for them right now. We are nowhere close. I'm…I'm sorry."

Summer's eyes filled with tears. "Maya, I can't do this again…Kim, and now my parents. I can't! I can't! Why? All of it because of me?"

"I don't know Summer, I'm so very sorry."

Suddenly, everyone in the cabin was startled to hear a strange voice, seemingly out of nowhere. "Maybe I can help?" Everyone turned in the direction of the sound; they were amazed and startled as they beheld a brightly smiling ten-year old sitting in the back of the cabin. "Hello everyone, I'm Alexandra. I heard what happened, I can try to help if you want. Summer, please don't cry."

Maya materialized her Volt Weapon but was held back by Summer. "No, please! She's my friend!"

"Where did she come from? What the hell is going on?"

Summer got up and slowly walked over to the little girl. Falling to her knees, she cried, "Alexandra, the NOVA are attacking West Genetics."

Alexandra looked down at the distraught Pandora. "I know…I couldn't stop them."

"What? How do you know?"

"I know because…I _am_ NOVA."

Shaking her head, Summer stared back with disgust. "The enemy…?" she whispered.

Alexandra's face flushed. "I'm not your enemy, I want to be your friend. My conjugate resides at your Ravensbourne Nucleotide."

"What? You mean Maria?"

"Summer, I don't have time to explain everything," She stood up and went over to Ella Henry. Everyone onboard watched in silence as the mysterious girl place her hand on Ella's forehead. After a moment, she turned to Leslie.

"She isn't dead, I stabilized her enough so that she'll make it home." Leslie sat wide-eyed as the little girl walked back over to Summer.

Reaching out a hand, "Summer, let me help you get home."

"How?" Pina asked as she peeked around Adriana.

"The same way the NOVA do, Pina Marigold, with an inter-dimensional portal."

Before anyone else could speak, the aircraft began to shudder. Closing her eyes, Alexandra smiled as the aircraft shook and buckled. A brilliant kaleidoscope of colors filtered through the cabin windows as the jet was flung through a dimensional anomaly. In a flash of light, the jet rocked as the pilot nervously checked his readouts. Looking out the window, Marcy saw the familiar island of West Genetics and the shorelines of Japan engulfed in flames and black smoke hovering around the bay area. Summer turned to acknowledge Alexandra, but she had already disappeared from the cabin. Banking the aircraft around, the pilot forced a landing as fast as he could.

* * *

Pandora of all ages were engaged with several waves of humanoid N2s as the tiltjet made its landing. Summer and the other girls rushed from the plane as Leslie personally carried Ella to the medic station with Maya following behind with Litvinchuk.

Looking over the battlefield, Summer noticed that each Pandora was acting strangely and performing feats of strength and abilities that seemed peculiar to the young woman.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar sensation, as if _he_ was calling to her. _Summer, you're here? S_ he heard her father's voice in her mind.

Scanning the ravaged area, she found him, standing amid the foray; the remaining N2 creatures had converged on his position and were being repelled by a circle of Pandora.

"We need to help him!" she cried. In response, Pina equipped her Volt Weapons and furiously began to battle one of the seven N2 creatures that had breached Kazuya's defenses. Following Summer through the mounds of earth, bodies, wreckage and debris, Adriana, Kallie, Marcy and Yumi reached Kazuya's position.

In an instant, Wendy Daehn fell backward, victim of a grievous injury to her torso - the wound spraying blood onto the ground. Reaching for the stricken freshman, Pina noticed the tremendous blood loss as she attempted to drag her to safety before the monster could deal the fatal blow. Kazuya struggled to feed everyone energy, but the untrained freshmen fell one by one. Avoiding a large paw, Tamsin tripped sideways but was steadied by Davina and the other upperclassmen who arrived just in time to help. Larisa twirled through the air and delivered a hard punch to the head of the closest humanoid that had reached out for Kazuya. Turning, she flung the monster several meters away.

Despite his best efforts, Kazuya was exhausted. Just when he thought he couldn't go on, he felt her presence drawing near; his daughter was here and now within reach! As he turned his attention toward her, he felt excruciating pain, one of the monsters had sliced him across his stomach and blood was oozing down his side and leg. In agony, he dropped to one knee.

Suddenly, all the Pandora in the area began to lose their connection and became disorientated. Screaming in anger, Summer exploded into a _Double Accel,_ creating a thunderous sound that reverberated through the battlefield. Within a millisecond, she was there, driving her Koto through the monster's chest, forcibly dragging it away from her injured father. Kazuya saw the intense look of rage on his daughter's face as she pulled her weapon upwards, cleaving the monster in two from the waist to the neck.

Looking around the battle area, Summer saw most of her friends and classmates falling as the NOVA continued their relentless attacks. Once more, the flood of emotion and anger took control of her aching heart. The loss of Kim Okada was still very raw and now her father was critically wounded. As she turned in a circle, she couldn't find her mother. _Where is she?_ With tears in her eyes, she stared at the approaching monsters and the towering Type-Ss behind them.

 _This ends now…_

Raising her right hand, Summer felt her body begin to pulsate with energy. Her light brown hair was flying in all directions by the rush of wind circulating around her body. As her Freezing effect took hold, all the humanoid monsters came to an abrupt halt as if caught in suspended animation.

Some of the injured Pandora struggled to stand as they watched Summer el Bridget-Aoi walk toward the group of frozen monsters. In the distance, the hulking figures of the Type-Ss immediately drew their attention toward her.

As she raised her left hand, the energy field tripled in intensity. All N2s on the battlefield began vibrating and shaking as she fed energy into their bodies. After a few more seconds, they began to move, but this time, the humanoids turned and sauntered toward the towering aliens who were closing in on Summer's position. She was now actually controlling each humanoid remotely, and instructed them to eliminate both Type-Ss. One by one, the N2s engaged the towering monsters. From the safety of the defensive perimeter, most of the remaining Pandora stood in awe at the sight of Summer el Bridget-Aoi controlling the enemy. Gradually, the tall monsters were forced to defend themselves against the onslaught of the humanoids.

Kazuya, still clutching his side, sat up and watched his daughter perform the impossible. Summer kept walking toward the aliens. When the last of the humanoid creatures had been torn apart, the Type-S turned its full attention back on her. Its razor-sharp tentacles lashed out at Summer although she was able to deflect them all away as if an invisible shield was blocking every attack.

Stopping just a few meters from the monstrous aliens, she looked up at them and smiled; her octagonal eyes changing from blue to orange. Then, the Type-S creatures moved aside and began to face each other. Next, their chest plates opened revealing their central cores. Incredibly, both aliens modulated their core structure and emitted piercing energy beams towards each other. The brilliant streams of energy began to melt through their insides. In a matter of minutes, their bodies began to crumble and collapse into piles of smoking matter. This was soon followed by a tremendous blast of light. As everyone on the battlefield witnessed the destruction, they cringed in terror as the lone individual turned her fiery orange eyes back at them.

Still feeling hate and rage, Summer started back toward the people she had just saved. She raised her right hand and all the Pandora in the area came to attention. One by one, they fell under her command; their eyes becoming glowing blue hexagons. Frightened, every non-implanted person who had witnessed this phenomenon solely began to back away from the women who obviously now exhibited signs of being under someone's control.

Summer called to each of them, asking to use their power to kill and destroy. The sensations Summer was feeling were awesome, the flow of energy touched every fabric of her being. She was unstoppable, a bringer of death to all who opposed her - the ultimate equalizer. Looking down at her arms and hands, her once fair complexion had changed to a light shade of orange; with patterns of octagons imprinted on her skin. Protrusions of dazzling transparent wings emerged from her shoulders, while small thin appendages grew from her lower back and legs as she began glowing with blinding energy.

As he observed the tremendous change that was overtaking Summer, Kazuya began to fear that his daughter was surrendering to the Stigma's corrosive effects. If she wasn't stopped immediately, she would succumb to NOVA Form. Having a Stigmatic body himself, he knew the deadly effects of tapping into his alien power. The individual develops an un-quenchable thirst for death and destruction. In that moment, Kazuya had an idea. Struggling against his daughter's effects, he got to his feet and limped to his wife's med-cot.

Summer's facial features had now become distorted and grotesque as her hatred and longing for chaos slowly _devoured_ her remaining traces of humanity. Suddenly, she felt someone tugging on her smoking battle uniform. As her smoldering eyes looked down, it was Alexandra holding her back. With a look of sadness, the ten-year old looked up at the burning figure.

"Summer, please stop this. You have to fight the _Transcendent Will_ \- the desire to kill and destroy must be controlled. Please, don't do this."

The glowing figure that was once Summer el Bridget-Aoi, smirked at the little girl. Her pulsating eyes focused on Alexandra as she began to communicate telepathically.

 **"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO STOP? I HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL EVERYTHING, NOBODY WILL EVER HURT ME OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN."**

Alexandra tried restraining Summer's advances even more. "No! Fight it! You can't fall into the black depths, it will eventually kill you! Don't become the _monster_ that you fear the most…"

 **"MONSTER? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M THE MONSTER? LOOK AROUND YOU; ALL THIS DEATH AND DESTRUCTION. NOW, I CAN STOP EVERYONE FROM KILLING EACH OTHER! WITH MY NEW POWER, MY ENEMIES WILL FALL AT MY FEET! IF I HAVE TO BECOME A MONSTER TO SAVE EVERYONE, I WILL!"**

Alexandra felt her energy fading. Soon, she would return to her inter-dimensional realm, and nobody would be able to control, let alone stop Summer from bringing about a new era of death and destruction to the earth. "Summer, look inside yourself! Don't do this, fight back! Don't give up! Don't…" Alexandra stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Kazuya Aoi carrying an unconscious woman towards them. Satellizer's arms dangled lifelessly as he struggled to bring her body to where Summer was standing.

 **"WHO ARE THESE CREATUES? I'll DESTORY YOU ALL!"**

"Don't you recognize your mother and father?" Kazuya responded, trying to connect with his daughter.

 **"MOTHER? FATHER?"**

"We are your parents Summer. You were born to us. Search within yourself, you'll remember."

 **"GET OUT OF MY WAY…"**

"Summer! We're losing your mother right now! I don't want to lose you too. Come back to us! Your mother is dying, look inside your heart! Feel her life fading away."

 **"MOTHER? WHY IS SHE HERE?"**

"Your mother insisted that we come here after _Nightfall_ attacked West Genetics. She was worried about you and she knew something was going to happen. We were still on the island when the NOVA invaded.

 **"WHY? WHY DID YOU COME HERE? YOU BOTH COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOU, HELPED EVERYONE WHILE, I WAS AWAY DIDN'T YOU?"**

"Yes, we are both here now trying to help you. Come back to us, stop this madness, you don't want this." The glowing figure in front of Kazuya stepped closer.

 **"FATHER? AM I SICK? I DON'T FEEL VERY GOOD. MY FRIENDS THINK THAT I'M A MONSTER, AND I HATE IT! I'M NOT A MONSTER, I JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE, BUT I WILL NEVER HAVE IT WILL I?"**

"Sweetheart, we love you very much. Please come back. You have to fight it, please?"

Immediately, the glowing figure touched her smooth featureless face. **"I'M AN UGLY MONSTER AREN'T I?"**

Tears rolled down his cheek as he agreed with the gleaming NOVA form. "Sweetheart, you don't want to become a monster. Come back to us."

 **"DAD, PLEASE, I DON"T WANT TO BE LIKE THE NOVA. HELP ME."**

"Then don't give up! Don't lose this fight!"

Summer's aura radiated as she stepped even closer to her father. He could feel the excessive heat from her body as she placed a hand on Satellizer's forehead. Sensing her mother's vitals, she quickly stepped back; the glyphs on her hands, arms and face immediately began to fade.

 **"SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION."**

"I know, but you are stopping everyone from helping her and the other fallen Pandora." Summer looked up and surveyed the area. Groups of people were huddled together; every non-implanted human cringed in fear while every Pandora within the vicinity stood at perfect attention, like statues poised and unmoving - ready to attack on command.

 **"IF EVERYONE DIES, IT'S GOING TO BE MY FAULT?"**

"Yes, please stop this. You have to save everyone!"

 **"YES,** **I H** **AVE T** **O** **S** **AV** **E** **...** everyone…"

Kazuya watched with relief as the glow emanating from his daughter dissipated. Gradually beginning to recover from her ordeal, Summer morphed back into human form and collapsed to the ground. Immediately, every Pandora in the area became aware of her surroundings and returned to her normal state. They could be seen looking quizzically at each other, wondering what had happened. In time, as they talked among themselves, trying to process the day's events, none of them would have complete memories of what had occurred – no recall of being under Summer's influence, and limited short term memory of their fight against the NOVA.

As the medics ran up to take Satellizer back to triage, Kazuya helped the other medical personnel lift Summer's body onto a stretcher. He followed as they rushed her back to the main building for quarantine. Kazuya was heart-broken. He had almost lost his daughter, and now, he was about to lose his true love.

Sister Amelia stood by the entrance as the medics rushed past with Summer's portable med cot. She looked down at the unconscious girl and thought about how she had underestimated Summer's unpredictable power once again. And then her thoughts drifted to other matters:

 _It's obvious that conditions have gotten worse . . . What will be NOVA's next move? . . . How can I put an end to all the bloodshed? . . . What can I do to redeem myself? . . . Now, more than ever, the eyes of the world will be on GM870._

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	10. The Fear

**_CHAPTER 10 - THE FEAR  
_**

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan._

The days following the NOVA clash, Sister Amelia tried to speak with everyone at Genetics who witnessed Summer's terrifying transformation. The workers, medical staff and other personnel showed concern for the young Pandora who had morphed into the strange type of NOVA Form. Unfortunately, the general consensus seemed to be that Summer has the potential to be just as dangerous as the aliens she helped destroy. Their conclusion: how could mankind trust their lives to someone who can control not only the Pandora, but the NOVA as well. In defense, Amelia assured each individual that with control and discipline, Summer could counteract the effect of her NOVA Form and be a positive asset to the Guardian Initiative. Sadly, very few of the interviewees agreed with her.

* * *

 _A secret location..._

The medical observation room had been completely modified with state-of-the-art monitoring equipment. Each intricate device hummed with precision, emitting a melody of soft electronic tones as it regulated her most basic body functions.

The walls of the old bunker were triple-reinforced, roughly two meters thick; strong enough to withstand a blast of several detonated warheads. High above, the greenish glow of the ceiling lights casted an emerald hue throughout the room. Thick conduits of varying diameter tubing snaked across the floor connecting junction boxes from the wall to the oversized cylinder located in the middle of the room. This cylindrical hyperbaric chamber, encased the unconscious body of Summer el Bridget-Aoi.

Submerged in a gelatinous substrate, Summer lay in a peaceful slumber. A breathing apparatus covering most of her face fed a slow steady supply of oxygen.

Placing a hand on the chamber's window, Kazuya felt sorrow for everything that had happened to his daughter. Shaking his head, he still couldn't believe the scientists and researchers took so many precautions to guard against Summer's ability to reenter NOVA form.

Staring lovingly at his daughter, he spoke softly and tenderly: "I'm so sorry Summer; why did things have to happen this way? If only I could have helped you sooner. I wish I could take you and your mother away from here…forget about everything that has happened to us and just live a _normal_ life. Why, why did this have to happen?"

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of electronic motors and interlocking switches from the air-tight door. The old stubborn wheels complained and groaned as the door slowly slid open.

"How is she, Kazuya?" Amelia asked as she stepped into the room.

"Good day, headmistress. She responded to the treatments, but there's nothing new."

"Hmm, very interesting." Amelia pondered as she approached the chamber.

"Why is my daughter still encased in this…tomb?" Kazuya spoke in between his emotions as he trained his attention on the robed woman.

"We all feel it's necessary, due to her overwhelming power; no one seems to know if she would revert to that NOVA Form." Kazuya pounded the chamber glass as he shook his head. "The researchers hypothesize that Summer transcended to a form that we experienced with the N3 Type from the _Legendary Pandora_. They are calling your daughter's form Type N3A."

"I want her released immediately!"

"I don't have the authority to do that Steward Aoi."

"I beg you…"

"Kazuya, is there _something_ inside Summer that could be altering her flow rate? What could cause her to transform into that N3A?"

Understanding her question as a trap, Kazuya didn't answer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kazuya, she has one of Gengo's experimental tablets implanted in her doesn't she?"

He could feel the heat on his face as his cheeks blushed; his skin crawled with the memories of that day. "Whatever…could you mean? Surely it can't…"

"Kazuya Aoi, Steward to all Pandora, I think it is obvious that your daughter is much more than what we originally thought her to be."

"Please headmistress, my family has been through enough. Everything is classified at the highest level, I can't disclose anything about…what happened."

"I see." Amelia stated, "Your reluctance to cooperate is enough of an answer. Kazuya, how long do you think she would have lived unaware of what had happened to her? There are rumors, you know, about the early days of the war. Do you think keeping it a secret from her was a wise decision?"

"Sister, we wished that it never had to happen in the first place."

* * *

 _Japan, September, 2077  
3 Days before the Great Battle  
_

"Miss Summer!" Morris jokingly reprimanded, "Come back here you silly girl! Don't run away from Uncle Morris!" Giggling and laughing the two-year old wiggled herself free and wobbled down the sidewalk as the Penberthy's made their way toward the outdoor convention center. Walking alongside Pandora, Limiters and normal citizens, Morris's family felt honored to be invited to Kazuya Aoi's commencement ceremony.

Eight months earlier, Kazuya and a team of Pandora were instrumental in defeating a group of NOVA which had appeared in a rural area of northern Japan. After the clash, the governing bodies of the Allied Nations met with official Genetics representatives to brainstorm new ways to deploy and maintain the ranks of Pandora. After hearing their proposals, Kazuya volunteered to fill the position as Centralized Commander for all Pandora soldiers.

With the support of the Allied Nations, Genetics nominated Kazuya Aoi as _Steward_ to the Pandora; the overseer to all enlisted Pandora throughout the Genetics academies. After humbly accepting the position, Kazuya assisted in drafting several amendments to the Genetics Laws and protocol. One of his new additions, was called the _Guardian Initiative_.

After giving his speech to the crowd of Genetics representatives, Pandora and their Limiters, Kazuya stepped down from the podium and joined his wife Satellizer. Relieved that the formalities were over, Morris's wife Carolyn carried Summer up to his waiting arms as she congratulated him on his position. Kazuya laughed as he spun the little girl around. "What do you think of your father's new position little one? Pretty important?"

The toddler giggled and uttered some broken words, "Daddy goes, yay!"

"I love you, my little Summer's Day!" Turning to his beautiful blonde wife. "Of course, I love you too Satella."

"Congratulations luv on your appointment as Steward."

"Thank you. This marks the beginning of a new age. I just hope and pray that the future will be safe for our child."

* * *

 _Japan, September, 2077  
The darkest day: Day 1 of the Great Battle_

"Sweetheart? Where did Morris's family take Summer today?" Satellizer asked teasingly as she stroked the side of her husband face. "I can't believe we've had so much _alone-time_ these past several days."

"Oh, I can definitely get used to this sort of thing." Kazuya replied as he rolled over putting an arm around his wife's voluptuous body. "I think they took Peter and Summer to the Children's Art Museum downtown."

Satellizer snuggled closer, not wanting the moment to be over. "Morris and Carolyn have done so much for us these past few months; with you accepting your new position and me always having to run off somewhere to stop some minor NOVA incursion. I'm so grateful they agreed to take care of Summer during our absence. They've been real life-savers, I'm so glad that they're part of our family. I remember a time when we didn't have all this responsibility. Sometimes I wonder why we decided to have a child…"

"Yes, it sometimes seems as though it will never end." Kazuya replied. "What _were_ we thinking having a baby with the NOVA threat not fully neutralized? Now we added all this extra responsibility…what could our child's future be like if…WHAT THE HELL?"

Kazuya jumped up from the bed visibly startled, while Satellizer slid sideways tossing back the sheet. "What is it?" She asked, concerned for her husband.

"I sense something…OH NO!"

Both ran to the window of their apartment, and stared outside. The sky was filled with streaks of white light resembling the beginning of a meteor shower. Each shimmering stream of white drew a line across the cloudless afternoon sky - Kazuya knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Satella!" Kazuya yelled, "this is THE event that we have talked about and prepared for - the event that marks the end of the human race!"

Satellizer blinked as she saw the seriousness of her husband's eyes.

"Satella, I can almost hear them…"

Clasping his trembling hands, "Go, Kazuya, get to the Command Center!"

"What about you?"

Satellizer smirked as she gathered her things. "I'm going to engage them!"

"That's suicide! There'll be too many of them! They'll overpower you! You can't do it all by-yourself! Don't do something like that, I couldn't bear to lose you!"

With her usual smile, "Relax! I'm going back to West Genetics to round up my platoon first. I'm sure the others are already mobilizing their teams as we speak."

"Go carefully, please Satella!"

"Wait! What about Summer?"

"Oh my God, she's in the city with Morris!"

* * *

 _Downtown Tokyo_

The air raid sirens did their job of alerting the citizens within the shoreline and the outlying city communities of the impending attack. Several news channels were broadcasting evacuation routes as maps were displayed on large video screens throughout the city streets.

Carolyn gripped Summer tightly as she and Morris pushed through the crowds, all trying to flee from the alien's advance. Morris tugged on his son's arm trying to get him to keep up. "Peter! You have to stay close to me, run as fast as you can!"

Luckily, Carolyn saw a Military Police officer with a familiar purple Genetics patch on his left shirt sleeve ushering people down the sidewalks. "Officer!" Carolyn yelled as she fiddled with her purse, "We are the caregivers of Kazuya Aoi's daughter! Please help us!" The man acted surprised as she handed him documents with the Genetics seal and identification papers of the crying toddler.

"Roger! Hang tight ma'am!" The soldier replied as he dialed a number on his handset."

After finishing the call, he grabbed Carolyn's hand. "This way! I just received orders from the Steward himself to evacuate you to the Command Center! This way please! Hurry!"

The last tiltjet aircraft sat alone on the empty runway. An hour earlier, the entire complement of planes and other aircraft left the airport to intercept the NOVA which had made landfall several kilometers to the northeast. In the distance, sounds like thunder and flashes of light filled the darkening sky as twilight approached. Morris helped his wife and little Summer into the plane before lifting up his son Peter.

Several of the remaining soldiers, who were still on base, volunteered to accompany the Penberthy family to the Command Center to assist with the coordinating effort, and insure the safe delivery of the steward's daughter.

The aircraft was airborne in moments and soaring across the sky as the fiery explosions continued erupting in the distance. "This is terrible!" Carolyn stated as she held the children close. Summer started crying again as their aircraft quickly banked away from a squadron of incoming bombers who were returning from their latest sortie. Once past the group of heavy jet planes, the little tiltjet continued parallel to the violence. As the plane experienced increasing turbulence, it was becoming more difficult to comfort the little girl. Up front in the cockpit, Morris was leaning over the shoulder of the co-pilot getting a look at the war-torn scene all around them.

"They're everywhere…we need to stay above the Freezing effect," the pilot remarked as the jet banked to the south. On the radio, every channel was flooded with information and calls for help as the aliens continued their relentless blitz through the mainland. Suddenly, streaks of white energy flooded the cabin with blinding light as four TYPE-S NOVA emerged from a space-time phenomenon.

The wake-turbulence created by the incoming NOVA disrupted the atmosphere and pressure surrounding the airplane, making it drop it like a rock. The tiltjet struggled to maintain its attitude as it spiraled toward the earth. Struggling with the controls, the pilot managed to stabilize the aircraft slightly as the ground rapidly approached. Applying full power to the right engine, the pilot tried to right the plane so that the passenger compartment was parallel with the ground. As the engines sputtered and gave out, the craft helplessly collided with debris from a fallen building - spinning around and landing on its side in a fiery crash.

* * *

The newly commissioned Command Center was a centralized building constructed near the shore of Tokyo Bay. On a clear day, you could see the entire island of West Genetics from the roof of the four-story building. Today however, the sky was black with a low hanging cloud of acrid smoke caused by the devastation of the NOVA attack.

Kazuya Aoi paced the floor of the upper level of the observation room. The staff and other personnel busied themselves at their computer terminals and display screens. The coordinated efforts of the joint-military force and Pandora were keeping the NOVA from advancing into the city. Casualty and property damage reports were flowing steadily into the central computer as the operator compiled the data in fifteen minute intervals. From the across the room, one of Kazuya's assistants took a phone call from one of the administrators. After listening for a few seconds, she dropped the handset from her ear, and in a frantic voice, called for Kazuya.

Hearing the panic in the woman's voice, he immediately assumed the worst. "What is it?" he screamed as he ran over. "It's Satellizer isn't it? She was just assisting Rana's platoon in Sector C…"

"Steward, there has been an accident. I'm sorry…"

"What did you just say? Who is on the phone?"

The woman's hand trembled as she gave the handset to him.

" _Hello? Hello? Is there anybody there? Hello!"_

"This is…Kazuya…Aoi."

 _"Sir! Oh thank God. Sir, I regret to relay to you that there was, an accident. The aircraft carrying the civilians you requested crashed outside Sector A. Circumstances surrounding the crash are incomplete, but we believe it was caused by a NOVA emergence."_

"What? What happened?"

 _"Sir, it's your daughter."_

"What happened…to my daughter?" _  
_

* * *

 _Tokyo General Hospital_

The door to the medical observation room burst open as Satellizer and her two closest teammates came running through. Their torn uniforms and bruised bodies showed signs of extreme violence as they ran into the room. Stopping short, Satellizer saw her husband standing against the viewing glass looking defeated.

With each step she took, her heart broke a little more. On the other side of the glass was a little human hooked up to a myriad of advanced medical equipment.

"K…Kazuya? What's happening? It can't be her! It can't be her! OH MY! NO, OH GOD!"

Kazuya turned and embraced his wife as they fell against the wall of the observation room.

"NO…PLEASE NO!" Satellizer cried as she shut her eyes from what she saw inside that room. The two of them held each other close; crying for several minutes – the tears streaming down their faces.

Kim Okada couldn't believe it as she stood next to Maya McGeady. "The Field Major's daughter? It can't be…"

"They tried everything Satella. They tried…"

The tall Pandora let go of her husband, and faced the window. Mustering the courage, she opened her eyes and pressed her hands and face against the glass. All alone in the empty operating room was a little girl, lying on her tummy; her lower back exposed with four small aluminum protrusions aimed toward the ceiling.

"This isn't real! It isn't real! This can't be happening! Kazuya? Please? This day can't get any worse…can it?"

As Satellizer stared through the window at her daughter, Kazuya called over the chief surgeon.

"We tried our very best, but your daughter suffered extreme injury during the crash."

"How…did this happen?" Satellizer asked, turning slightly from the window.

The doctor walked up to Kazuya and his grieving wife as he explained. "After the crash, they found your daughter outside of the aircraft. A long shard of metal had penetrated the lower portion of her Thoracic vertebrae. That injury, plus the severe abrasions, broken bones and burns your daughter received, it's unlikely that she will recover. She's on minimal life support; maintaining her most basic organ functions.

"I know with everything happening with the NOVA, we don't have a lot of time. I believe that the two of you should prepare yourselves, and notify your families. Perhaps start planning final arrangements…"

Satellizer turned away from the doctor and stared back through the window disgusted at what she just heard; weeping hysterically at the thought of having to bury her two-year old.

"Oh please, is there anything else that can be done?" Kazuya asked through his emotions.

"I'm honestly not sure, she's just a toddler. Her body suffered significant trauma. I'm not a Pediatric surgeon, but I'm qualified enough to inform you that your daughter is probably not going to survive long. Our preliminary prognosis indicates that she's partially paralyzed. With her current situation, it's doubtful that she'll ever wake up. Please understand how sorry we are. It would take a miracle at this point…"

"Can I go in, can I…see her?"

"Of course Mrs. Aoi. This way please."

The tightly sealed door hissed as the air pressurized between the two rooms. The stark air within the operating room made Satellizer's stomach turn. Kazuya followed behind his wife as the surgeon led the way. From outside, both Maya and Kim stood against the observation glass watching them gather around the table.

Satellizer struggled to stay balanced as she drew close to her little daughter. Summer's light brown hair was mottled and burned. Her little fingers were crumpled and distorted. Each leg had massive bruises and burn marks. The medical supports protruding from her back made Kazuya frown in pain. The child's head lay on her right side, facing away from her parents; almost as if she didn't want them to see her face.

With a trembling hand, Satellizer touched Summer's hair. "Oh sweetheart, I…I" She suddenly began to collapse as Kazuya caught her from behind and braced her against the adjoining table.

"What about the other people on the plane?" Kazuya managed to say as he stared at his daughter's body.

"Upstairs in triage, most of them in guarded condition. Miraculously, none of them have anything life-threatening. The pilot…unfortunately died at the scene."

"I see…" Kazuya replied solemnly.

Outside in the hall, one of the nurses handed a phone to Maya. "A call for the Steward."

"Hello?" The young red-head asked.

 _"This is Dr. Wakahisa at the Gengo Aoi Medical Institute. Where is Steward Aoi?"_

* * *

Avoiding the attacks from the NOVA, Summer el Bridget-Aoi and her family were airlifted from Tokyo General Hospital to the Gengo Aoi Medical Institute twelve kilometers away. The surgeon on the phone who had spoken with Maya, had described to her that the lead researchers heard about what happened, and they felt their facility has the necessary resources and equipment to possibly save the young girl.

Peering through the observation glass, Satellizer and Kazuya held hands as their little girl was rushed into surgery. Inside, the advanced equipment blinked a rainbow of LED lights as the team of experts worked the complex controls. Summer was placed face-down on the operating table as a large white armature extended over the lower part of her back. The doctors and nurses worked diligently as time was short to save the child's organs from failing. Every once in a while, the overhead lights would flicker, due to the bombardment from the war raging several kilometers away.

Kazuya and his wife watched the medical staff perform the procedure that they hastily agreed upon. The Steward recalled word for word the conversation he'd had with Dr. Wakahisa.

" _Eight years ago, your grandfather Gengo, led our development team in experimenting with the M-Type Stigmata. The goal of the M-Type was to increase the Stigmata effect by incorporating the use of plasma caplets. The caplets absorb and store energy from the host through its supporting membrane. On impulse, the octagonal caplets fuel the Stigmata tablet which provides energy to the host. Since the M-Type is phased in nature, it won't appear on any normal medical scans._

 _Our plan is to implant the M-Type into Summer's lower back so that it immediately begins to regenerate her vertebrae, thus eliminating her paralysis. Since she has a partially Stigmatic body, her regenerative powers should improve and her overall abilities should greatly increase. Strength, stamina, endurance, toughness should all improve exponentially. She will gain the powers of a Pandora without actually being a Pandora. With her Stigmatic body architecture, the M-Type may allow her to develop even more impressive attributes."_

 _"Gengo's goal was to make an individual with the power of both a Pandora and Limiter; the best of both worlds if you will. It's fortunate, really. He must have known that you or your offspring would benefit from this type of Stigmata. It almost seems tailor-made to your genetic structure._

 _One other thing; this unique framework is extremely powerful, but somewhat unpredictable. If there isn't any rejection, your daughter should fully recover. The architecture of this structure taps into the endorphins and natural energy of the host. The lattice is tiered so its energy capability is almost limitless. Be aware, if she becomes extremely unstable due to severe emotional or physical stress, there is a small chance she could regress to full NOVA Form. Unfortunately, we never could solve the flow-rate issues. There is also a possibility that she may suffer from mood swings and emotional episodes, as well as other minor side effects. I'm sorry, but if we can save your daughter, this would be the only way. Please understand, this is all classified information; there are only two M-Types in existence. So, do you still agree to go forward with the procedure?_

The minor surgery and implantation lasted two hours. The surgeons and professional staff members exchanged praises as Summer's vital signs stabilized. Within a few minutes, the octagonal Stigmata began its regeneration cycle and slowly repaired her broken body.

Kazuya and Satellizer were allowed into the operating room once Summer regained consciousness. The little girl was still on her tummy as she reached out with her bandaged hands, gripping her parents fingers. Recognizing the two of them, Summer perked up and made several sounds. Satellizer tried to smile through her tears, "Summer, its your Mum and Daddy! Look…who's the big girl?"

The toddler exhaled heavily as she tried to smile back. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart. Relax…take a little nap. We are right here, we'll always be right here."

* * *

Sister Amelia called to him a second time.

"Steward Aoi, what do you wished never happened?"

Kazuya seemed startled as he came out of his daydream. "Uh, forgive me headmistress, I'm feeling slightly fatigued. Please excuse me." Sister Amelia became visibly upset as Kazuya bowed and abruptly left the room. The thick door shut with a resounding clunk, leaving the headmistress alone in the room. As she approached the cylindrical chamber, she placed her hand on the glass.

"Miss el Bridget-Aoi, the mystery surrounding your great powers has to be revealed. Now, more than ever, I need you. Without your help, we will never defeat the _Transcendent_ beings. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. Please forgive me."

* * *

 _Somewhere outside of Minsk, Belarus_

Mavis, Sledge and Marta met General Kun at the pre-arranged meeting location. Several soldiers accompanied Kun as they transferred the pallets of boxes and crates. Tensions seemed to be running high as the transaction took place; Mavis was thrilled that his plan for revenge was coming to fruition. "Is this the rest of it?" he called out as he inspected the largest of the crates.

"Yes, those are the upgrades for the Mech Armor." Kun replied as he shook Marta's hand. "Litvinchuk's team added a few extra surprises to the equipment. Eva will be expecting the delivery soon." Backing away, the general bowed. "Everything is in order Mrs. Tamm. _Nightfall's_ second part of the plan begins now. Due to the NOVA clash last week, the Pandora of West Genetics are scattered and disorganized."

Mavis stood puzzled. "What was that?"

Sledge stood silent as Mavis approached Marta and Kun. "Hold on you two. Did you just say _Nightfall?_ And why is Eva involved?"

"Please Mr. Brennan, things have changed." Marta smirked as Kun turned to leave.

"What the hell is happening here?" Mavis yelled.

Several of Kun's soldiers slowly pulled their weapons as Kun began to speak: "Graf Brennan, former lieutenant commander of the U.S. Allied Army; transferred to Japan with his family two months before the Great Battle of 2077. Service ID: J1308 – Code name, Mavis."

"Who…how do you know that about me?"

"My name is Kun, perhaps you've forgotten about me? I commanded six divisions including yours during those tragic events in October. My condolences again on the loss of your family. Very tragic."

"Shut up, shut up! What the hell is going on here?"

"Mr. Brennan, we are not going to allocate any of Marta's hardware to you or to your deranged plan for revenge. _FloodTide's_ foolhardy scheme for destroying the Pandora is over. Everything from now on will be of _Nightfall's_ design."

"This is crazy! I, had your word Marta! The NOVA dealt a decided blow against the Pandora and I want to capitalize on it!" With every second, Mavis watched his dream disappear.

"Do you think _Nightfall_ is just some petty organization?" Marta asked. " _Nightfall_ is something bigger than all of us."

"Restrain him." Kun ordered.

"Like hell!" Immediately pulling his weapon, Mavis aimed it at the Soldiers.

"Back away! Nobody move!" Mavis nervously looked around for a way to escape. Before he could improvise a plan, he was violently disarmed by the last person he expected to betray him. In an instant, Sledge had him suspended off the ground. Gently taking his pistol, he tossed Mavis back to the pavement.

"You! You double-crossing son-of-a-bitch! After everything we've been through? Think about what you're doing! How can you turn your back on me? Or to the cause!" Sledge remained silent as Kun's soldiers began to restrain Mavis. Before they could securely handcuff him, Mavis drove his shoulder into one of the men, while sweeping the leg of the second. Grabbing the fallen soldier's sidearm, he aimed it at Marta. His rage was fueled by the memory of all his hard work and the personal finances he had apparently squandered. How could things have gone sideways?

Just before he squeezed the trigger, he felt an odd pain as his stomach began to burn. Looking down at his abdomen, he saw a circular hole cauterized by a phased plasma weapon. As he raised his eyes, there was Sledge aiming down the gun sight.

Mavis limped backward, "You…really are dedicated aren't you?" The big man was still training his rifle on Mavis. "We've been…allies for a…long time. How…how could you do this? I thought…" Those were his last words as the rifle blasted a hole through his head. With that second shot, Mavis dropped to the ground.

"That's quite enough." Marta ordered.

Minato Osuka tried to hide his fear as the large man walked up to Mavis's body and lifted it onto his shoulder. _This was NOT how things were going to go down! The plan was to arrest Mavis and expose Nightfall after this deal was complete!_

"If that's all Marta, we will be on our way." Kun spoke delicately as he motioned his men to leave.

"Yes, that's all for now, General."

Kun bowed and turned to leave. As his soldiers walked away, he made eye contact with Minato. Both men did their best to keep a straight face; to cover their true concern about what had just happened.

"General Kun," Marta exclaimed suddenly, "Have you heard anything from Dr. Litvinchuk? He hasn't returned any of my messages or phone calls."

"Interesting, No, I have not heard anything unusual. Would you like me to investigate?"

"That strikes me as odd don't you think?" Marta mused. "You were the last one to see Litvinchuk before you left the drilling platform correct? What was going on over there?"

Kun could almost feel Sledge's eyes burn holes through his body as he tried to bluff his way out of Marta's questioning. "Everything was fine with him and Oren before I left. Nothing seemed…out of the ordinary." Taking another few steps toward the door, "As a matter of fact, I did get a message from him earlier saying that things were still on track."

"Very well general, we'll meet again soon. Let me know if you hear anything else? After this meeting, Eva will be waiting for the final shipment."

Bowing once more, Kun turned and followed his men to the exit. As the access door closed behind, he breathed a deep sigh of relief. Minato and a few other soldiers stayed behind as the General caught up to them.

"This is crazy, General!" Minato stated matter-of-factly, "We need to get out of here as soon as possible. We've been made! I've got a bad feeling, something seems off. That man who killed Mavis? He's not human! What's going on?"

"I agree Osuka, I'm getting too old for this sort of thing! Our plans are beginning to spiral out of control. I want to be wheels up in six minutes. Get me Nana Hiyashi on the phone."

"Yes, General!"

* * *

"Follow them," Marta spoke to Sledge as they watched the door close. "Something is definitely wrong."

"Agreed. Sledge observed, "Several of those men exhibited increased heart rates and excessive perspiration."

"That's very interesting."

"Would you like me to destroy them?"

"No, that will definitely be an impediment. Plus, Eva won't be pleased."

"What are your orders?"

"Follow them, for now. Report back to me when you have more information. Inform Amelia that Kun may be a sympathizer."

Just as Marta finished her sentence, her handset buzzed. Taking the call, her demeanor changed immediately.

 _"…Miss Maier! Thank goodness! I must apologize for calling, but you wanted to know what was going on at the drilling platform. Well, I just received word from a few of our men who survived! The station was hit by a squad of Pandora! There were at least ten of them! Litvinchuk was captured and Oren is unaccounted for; presumed dead! They destroyed the entire facility! What are your orders? Hello? Miss Maier? Hello? Ma'am?"_

Marta lowered her handset and abruptly ended the call. With a look of anger on her face, she looked up at her large companion.

"It seems we were deceived after all. We weren't the only ones double-crossed."

"What do you mean?"

"The drilling facility, was destroyed by the Pandora. Litvinchuk has been captured and Oren is lost. Go after Kun now! Kill every last one of them."

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

Their bedroom never felt this empty before. The absence of her best friend and roommate was unbearable to say the least. Routinely since last week, Adriana would return from classes and interval training to stare at Summer's perfectly made bed. For hours, she would look at the neatly folded sheet and fluffed pillow, thinking to herself about what the conversation with her best friend would be:

" _Hey Summer, so today Pina performed another Double Accel. That little shit is faster than all of us, you should see how quick her movements are, it's pretty crazy. Oh, and Kallie tried again to find information about where you may have gone, but the database, I understand is triple encrypted. Amelia insists that you'll be back sometime soon."_

 _"So, a few days ago, they honored Instructor Okada at the Memorial Wall. We were all there for the ceremony when they etched her name into the stone. I wanted so much for you to stand by me as they said her name, it makes me sad we never had a chance to say goodbye to her. Oh, and Marcy and her platoon recovered fine and were released. Ella was especially thankful for Alexandra helping us get back home in time."_

" _So…I have some bad news, they already filled Okada's position. Her name is Elise Betz, and I guess she's really tough, I haven't decided if I'll cooperate with her or not. I miss Kim, and I'm sure you do too."_

 _"It's funny, Amelia said that you're on some special assignment, but I don't believe it. Where are you, really?"_

 _"I…also wanted to tell you that Amelia supported my appointment to be the new Team Leader of Gamma Squad. At first, I didn't want it, but I couldn't bear to have somebody outside the team lead us. Since our squad now has an opening, there is talk of filling the vacancy. I hope you come back soon, because I can't have somebody else fight with us. It just wouldn't be the same."_

 _"We…I, miss you so much. Please come back…"_

Finishing her imaginary conversation, Adriana walked over to Summer's bed and lifted the picture of her parents that her roommate kept on the nightstand. The smiling man and woman in the picture looked very young; the photo perhaps taken many years before Summer was born. Placing the frame back, Adriana held in a sniffle as she sat on Summer's bed. Laying sideways on the blanket, she began to cry; _Please come back, I'm so alone…_

* * *

Several days had passed since her meeting with Kazuya. Today, the headmistress faces her greatest challenge yet; defend Summer el Bridget-Aoi against a group of people Amelia never thought would turn against her.

"Negative, I won't permit it." Amelia declared as she stood on one side of the cylindrical chamber.

"Headmistress Ellsworth, the fate of this girl needs to be decided immediately. Recognize your obligation to the world."

"Gentlemen, ladies, surely there are better ways to deal with this problem rather than tablet removal?"

The group of joint chiefs and other high ranking officials of the Allied Nations stood opposite Sister Amelia as they argued their case for Summer's discreet elimination from the Pandora program.

"We have always supported Genetics, but Amelia, be reasonable! We watched the recorded footage of this unstable individual! We witnessed her not only control the enemy, but how she turned her power against her own people! If word of this leaks to the vids network, there will be more chaos than just the knowledge of the NOVA's resurgence."

"Think about it! An individual that can control the NOVA and other Pandora; Kazuya Aoi is one thing, but controlling NOVA? That is something totally different."

"Please! Summer's still untrained! She _does_ possess a lot of power! We just need more time to help discipline her and…"

"Unacceptable!" Shouted one of the American generals as he gestured at the chamber. "That…thing, that _monster_ , inside this tube is a risk to all of mankind! The interests that I represent are even suspicious that GM870 may be indirectly responsible for the enemy returning after their fourteen year absence!"

"That's absurd and foolish general." Amelia replied. She knew in secret that his statement wasn't true, her manipulation from the NOVA Prime started several years earlier. The _Transcendent_ beings were never aware of Summer el Bridget-Aoi. "My fellow colleagues, surely you can't allow a weapon like GM870 to be destroyed. If and when the enemy returns, she could be our only hope of stopping them."

"Amy Leah," the Chief General coerced, "Until further decisions can be made, keep that young woman in stasis. Comply with this directive, and when the time comes that _we_ deem appropriate, we will revisit this conversation to ascertain GM870's true nature and threat level."

Amelia felt betrayed as each of the Allied Nations' representatives left the medical room. As the heavy door locked shut, she was finally alone. "Summer? I…did my best. I wish I could share with you the hardship and pain that I live with each and every day." She slowly ran a finger down the curved glass of the chamber. "Your headmistress is being pulled in two different directions, and both of those directions will cause you great harm."

* * *

 _Holo Training Room 2_

"How much longer are we going to put up with Nii? Anything new with finding Summer?" Adriana whispered to Kallie as the interval started for the third time.

A dozen simulated men in full riot gear stormed the room as the four girls readied their weapons. Pina wasted no time accelerating to the threshold of a _Double Accel_ , as she engaged a group of soldiers. Twirling her body with Kunai in hand, she incapacitated three enemies at once while striking the last one with a heavy punch to his helmet.

Leaping over Pina, Kallie swung her Kusarigamas in a butterfly pattern; dismembering four transparent enemies in just a few moves. Sidestepping to her left, Adriana was there smashing her Eiku Bo staff into the stomach of two soldiers. As the simulated men fell to the ground, Adriana turned back to Kallie to finish her question.

"So, Kallie? Anything?"

"I'm uncertain, Sister Amelia said that Summer is still on temporary assignment and she doesn't know when she'll be returning. She said it was a directive from the Allied Nations. All we can do is follow the headmistress's orders."

"That sucks, but I still don't like the fact that Nii Akura had to replace Summer." Adriana blurted out.

"Shh!" Pina hushed as they watched Nii finish dispatching the remaining soldiers.

Completing her complex maneuver, she lowered her Katana and looked over in their direction. "I'm sorry? Is there something wrong?" The dark-haired Pandora asked rather innocently.

Keeping everything to herself, Nii knew that Summer's former teammates weren't accepting her as a squad mate - she hadn't forgotten the brutal loss she suffered at the hands of Pina during last year's Carnival. It was going to prove difficult to fit in with Gamma Squad. Despite enduring the contempt from Adriana, she did her best to be an asset, and a positive team player.

As the four girls completed another training session, they took a scheduled break. Grabbing her cylinder of fluid, Adriana sat on the floor between her two friends and sipped the refreshing liquid. Across the simulator room, Nii stood by the wall and took a bite of her protein ration. Gaining some courage, she approached the three girls.

"Pina, Kallie, Adriana? May I talk with you all again please?"

Adriana exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Sure Nii, _what_ is it?"

"It truly is an honor to work with you all. I know that you three aren't really excited about me taking Summer's place and…"

"I took Summer's place." Adriana interrupted. "She _was_ the leader of this platoon, the job falls to me now; being ranked highest in this group. Don't ever forget that."

Nii felt the sharp words sink in. "Adriana, I honestly have no intention of being the leader, nor does my ranking qualify me to do so. I just want to do my best and prepare for the next NOVA engagement. Please, can we just get past this issue? I need the three of you to make this work and you need me to complete your team."

Pina spoke up before Adriana had a chance for a nasty rebuttal. "Nii, we really do appreciate your skills in battle and you being a part of this platoon will benefit the greater good of protecting humanity. Just understand that it's going to take a while for us to…adjust; you do understand, right?"

"Thanks Pina, I understand. May I…please join you?"

"Suit yourself." Adriana replied, ignoring her as she took another bite of her protein snack. The young Pandora quietly sat down outside the circle and nibbled on the rest of her ration bar. The quiet awkwardness continued for a few moments before someone spoke up.

"I checked all the records of transfers and field assignments that I have access to," Kallie explained, "But I found no records of Summer being assigned anywhere. It's as if she's been erased from the database. No documentation on orders or personnel rotations."

"From everything that happened to her up to this point, I wouldn't doubt that her location is being purposely hidden from us." Adriana grumbled. "Pina, what about her parents? Seen them around at all?"

Pina quickly swallowed a bite of her ration. "I know that Satellizer is still under observation at the Gengo Institute. Her Necrosis is pretty advanced, from what the others have told me. I guess the Field Major pushed herself really hard during the last NOVA clash. As for Steward Aoi, he remains reclusive and out of touch. I believe he's been ordered to avoid the Pandora. Other people have seen him entering and exiting the lower sections of the Citadel for the last couple days…I don't know what could possibly be that interesting in the Citadel, but that is all I know for now."

Adriana frowned as she finished her snack. "We need to figure out what's going on. I still don't understand what happened to us when we got back." Adriana paused to ponder her incomplete memories of that day. "So, we got off the plane; we went to help the Steward; Summer destroyed that one humanoid N2 and rescued her dad; then everything got fuzzy when we engaged the NOVA. The next thing, we're standing around and all the enemies were gone."

"Adriana?" Nii asked. "Could it be that Summer had something to do with the elimination of the NOVA? I was fighting alongside a group of 3rd Years as we repelled several of the Type N2s. Many of us were injured severely and were evacuated back to triage. Once I got out of surgery, I overheard some of the nurses talking about something that had happened. They referred to some sort of new NOVA _monster_. I didn't understand what they meant and when they noticed I was listening, they stopped talking about it."

Nii rubbed her arm as she continued to recall her memories. "I also know what Summer did to save the freshmen during the _Nightfall_ raid. Could she really be the one who destroyed all the NOVA and then, something happened to her?"

"I don't know Nii, but I would definitely hold back on your speculations. We are trying to get our old Team Leader back, and I don't want to assume the worst."

 _Summer, you better be okay. Please, I hope something bad didn't happen. Nii says she heard the nurses talking about a monster…please God don't let it be true. I trust you, remember? Don't ever forget it._

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	11. Found, But Lost

**_CHAPTER 11 - FOUND, BUT LOST  
_**

* * *

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Satellizer opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. Seeing the look on his face - the pain in his eyes, she immediately frowned.

"What's wrong Kazuya?"

"It's Summer."

"What happened?"

"Satella, it's happening all over again, our daughter needs our help, but this time I'm afraid that there isn't anything we can do."

"What did _she_ do Kazuya?"

"She…went NOVA Form and destroyed the enemy. Satella, she…lost control, and projected an Eirenbar Set on the Pandora. She was preparing them to exterminate everyone."

"What? Oh no, Summer…"

"She's powerful Satella, but unstable. She almost destroyed everything, including us. It has to be the M-Type, its maturing faster than expected."

"What stopped her?"

Taking a deep breath, "…You did."

"I did? How?"

"I took your unconscious body back to the battlefield; to where our daughter was, and made her see you in your condition."

Pulling the sheet aside, Satellizer struggled to sit up. "Where is she Kazuya? I need to get to her."

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Kazuya pleaded, holding his arms up trying to keep his wife from getting up. Unfortunately, the older woman had already swung her legs around getting down from the bed. As she tore the sensors from her body, the medical equipment began buzzing its warnings and alarms which alerted the nurses to rush in.

"Satella, you aren't in any condition to…"

"No!" Satellizer cried to her husband as the nurses entered. "Kazuya, take me to her!"

At that moment, out in the corridor, someone overheard the commotion coming from the hospital room. Peeking in, he saw Satellizer and her husband standing across from two nurses who were insistent on keeping the couple inside the room.

"Forgive me, but is everything alright in here?" Both Kazuya and Satellizer recognized the older man immediately. "Dr. Wakahisa? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Aoi, is everything okay? I was actually coming to see you."

"Me? Why?" Satellizer asked.

"It's about your Stigma Necrosis."

"What…what about it?"

"I understand that you waived the procedure to have your Stigmata removed. May I ask why? The Genetics representative I spoke with implied that you were breaking protocol by not having them removed."

Satellizer felt flush as her cheeks turned red.

The doctor then turned to the two staff members. "We are all set here; thank you nurses. You may go." The nurses were reluctant to leave, but Dr. Wakahisa pushed them along and helped them out of the room. "Yes, yes, thank you very much…" As he shut them out, he could still hear their complaints through the door.

"Okay, that's better." Smiling, he turned back to the couple who looked at him with anxiety.

"I may have a solution to your necrosis."

"Doctor! What are you talking about?" Kazuya said as Satellizer walked around to the other side of the room feeling embarrassed.

"Typically, if Pandora suffer from Stigma Necrosis, we simply extract the tablets and usually their bodies readjust and for the most-part, heal themselves. In your case, Mrs. Aoi, your refusal to remove your Stigmata is becoming a detriment to your health. If we don't act quickly, you _are_ going to die. I'm surprised your health is as stable as it is right now; a tribute to your legendary strength."

Kazuya turned to his wife. "Satella, why do you really want to keep your Stigmata? It's not because of Kazuha is it?"

Satellizer still faced the wall before answering, "That's not the full reason, although I did want to continue carrying a part of your sister inside me."

"What's the real reason then?"

"I…I feel guilty, my powers are my curse. I can't forgive myself for all the innocent people I failed to protect during my tenure as a Pandora. I can't escape what happened at Section Three, and I broke so many promises to Summer."

"Why allow yourself to die? Isn't that giving up? Isn't that surrendering?"

Satellizer felt ashamed, but still believed in her ideals. She wanted to atone for everything and the best way would be dying by the very technology that allowed her to achieve so much power - especially the 6 Heroic Stigmata from her husband's dead sister, Kazuha.

"Mrs. Aoi, my team believes that there is a solution to your problem."

"My problem?"

The doctor sat down, "Satellizer, we know about Summer. We received information that many of the officials representing the Allied Nations are supporting her termination from the Pandora Program. The reasons behind the cover-up and her placement in stasis is that everyone fears that she would revert to that strange type of NOVA Form. The only hope for her is an implantation transfer which, in my opinion is the only solution that is feasible."

"Doctor, I need a moment to process everything."

"Of course Mrs. Aoi."

"Wait a moment." Kazuya added, "How would Satellizer adapt to the change in Stigmata?"

"That's an interesting question. The goal would be that Satellizer would receive three new plasma tablets which would keep her status in the Reserves, but unfortunately her power output would decrease immeasurably. She would go from _Elite_ status down to _Average_. She would have to deal with limited abilities, mostly due to her low compatibility."

"So your theory is that Summer would receive my sister's Heroic Stigmata?"

"Correct Mr. Aoi. Kazuha's tablets are extremely potent and powerful. Your wife carried them through a long maturation period. It's my professional opinion that just a few of Kazuha's Stigmata could nullify the M-Type's instability which would keep Summer from going into NOVA Form so erratically. Then, with training, she will be able to Transcend safely and use that ability you Aoi's inherently have in controlling Stigmata."

"This…is all theory?" Satellizer asked quietly.

"Correct Mrs. Aoi, but I have every confidence that your daughter would benefit from the procedure."

Kazuya looked at his wife as she pondered the idea of re-implantation.

"Both of you should understand more than anyone else that your daughter has become something unpredictable. Back then, we hypothesized when Summer was on the operating table that there was a small chance she wouldn't be totally compatible."

"Kazuya, where is our daughter?"

"She is buried deep inside the older portions of the Citadel. Kept under the vigilant guard of the military. Unfortunately, Amelia and Genetics have little input on her status right now."

"If you two want your daughter to stabilize, you will have to get her out of that place, and deliver her to me at the institute. Then, we should be able to complete the procedure."

* * *

After some time, Doctor Wakahisa left the Aoi's alone in their hospital bedroom. Kazuya and Satellizer sat contemplating what transpired. "We will need to tell Sister Amelia about all of this." Kazuya explained. "We'll need her help if we ever want to get Summer out of that…that tomb."

"I don't trust her; she gives off an uncomfortable essence."

"I know, I've noticed it too Satella. I just don't know what else we can do."

* * *

" **IMPIOUS TOTEMS, HEAR ME."**

The two Pandora stood in front of the NOVA Prime as the space-time bubble dissipated. "Grace…" Brittany and Yumi responded in perfect unison; their faces ashen and lifeless; their pupils, the color of pearl, surrounded by dark shadows that encircled their eye sockets.

" **WHERE, IS THE GIFTED ONE?** _ **THE… SUMMER?**_ **"**

Yumi Huhn spoke first, "Purity, her current position is unknown to us. Communication with the database has been restricted and my access to the archives has been denied."

Brittany Temple then added, "Purity, I have ignored all insignificant intelligence from my squad mates on her whereabouts. It truly is a mystery to everyone. We speculate that she has been moved to a secure location despite the statement from the headmistress explaining that the gifted one was reassigned.

" **NO, SHE IS CLOSE BY. HER CRUX SIGNATURE IS STRONG, IT RADIATES WITH POWER, BUT IT CONFUSES ME."**

The two manipulated Pandora continued to speak with their master about how to capture and eliminate _Summer._ As the conversation drew to a close, Yumi flinched and hesitated - shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

" **WEAK-MINDED FOOL, ARE YOU FUNCTIONING APPROPRIATELY?"**

For a brief moment, Yumi felt her humanity struggling to the surface as she realized what was happening. However, after a few more moments, Purity's control strengthened and Yumi once more obeyed her master implicitly.

" **YOU WILL CONTINUE SEARCHING THE ISLAND FOR** _ **THE…SUMMER**_ **. IF YOU FIND HER, ELIMINATE HER IMMEDIATELY."**

The two girls sat un-moving until the Prime disappeared. Once the space-time portal was closed, both Pandora reverted to their _imprinted_ memories; as if everything was back to normal.

* * *

Sledge moved through the hallways as he closed the gap between himself and the fleeing army of Kun's soldiers. Unable to train his gun, Sledge relied on his abilities to overrun the retreating soldiers.

Kun and Minato had already contacted Nana and relayed the intel on Mavis's untimely death. Nana also informed them on the situation regarding Summer el Bridget-Aoi. "We are going to have to slow down the big guy if we are going to get to the aircraft." Kun called out as they ran toward the airstrip.

"Leave it to me!" Minato shouted as he and two other soldiers split off and slid to cover. "Get back to West Genetics! Don't worry about us! Leave us behind!"

Kun acknowledged as they pressed on to the runway. As Sledge rounded the last corner, he sensed the three soldiers hiding behind cover. Going prone, Sledge unleashed his phased plasma rifle and burned gaping holes through the wall partitions and stacks of crates.

Minato and his team ducked and slid to the side as their positions were compromised. Opening fire with their automatic weapons, they blanketed Sledge's location with hundreds of bullets.

Reloading their guns, Minato looked through the smoke and debris as Sledge emerged unscathed and angry. "Light him up!" Minato ordered as they unloaded another barrage of bullets on the large man.

"There isn't any effect! He's not falling!" The soldier shouted as their firearms continued to spray bullets in Sledge's direction.

Flicking a switch on his rifle, Minato aimed his gun upwards and fired the grenade launcher. The area surrounding Sledge exploded in a ball of fire as shrapnel and building construction debris flew outwards.

From the cloud of dust, Sledge emerged; his clothing burned and smoking. Part of his flesh had burned away, revealing overlaying plates of gleaming material. Dropping the disabled phased weapon, he continued toward the three soldiers.

Minato's men opened fire again, but Sledge sprinted the last meter; grabbing the first soldier by the arm, and slamming him to the ground. Wincing from the bullets from the second soldier, he spun backward connecting a fatal roundhouse kick to the man. Turning his attention to Minato, he smirked. "I understand your daughter is a Pandora?"

Minato stepped backward hearing Sledge's cold statement about Kallie. Leaping into the air, the large man reached Minato and came down crushing him to the ground. Bleeding internally from multiple injuries, Minato coughed up blood as he felt the weight of Sledge's immense body. Struggling to breathe Minato whispered, "just kill me…"

"I'm not going to kill you." Sledge replied, gently lifting the confused man off the ground. Not fully understanding what was happening, Minato's vision blurred as he lost consciousness.

When he returned, Sledge informed Marta that the injured prisoner has a daughter enrolled at West Genetics. Realizing the potential of a having a hostage, Sledge recommended that a message be sent to Amelia so that she would assign a rescue detail. Understanding the true nature of Sledge's proposal, Marta expects that Amelia would assign Larisa to the rescue team – which would prove an opportunity for her daughter to return home to Minsk and _exact_ her revenge.

"Sledge, your plan is brilliant! We can tie up our loose ends by having my daughter return here. We need to contact Eva immediately."

* * *

"You filthy pigs! What the hell is this?" Elise Abetz screamed as the four girls scrambled to attention. "I can't believe what I'm seeing here! I see four of the laziest Pandora ever to wear a Genetics uniform! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! What a disgrace!"

Nii stood perfectly still staring straight ahead while Kallie raised an eyebrow in the instructor's direction. Pina frowned as she struggled to inch herself taller, while Adriana casually swallowed the last morsel of her ration bar.

"Lohman! What the hell is wrong with your team? I can't begin to imagine that this squad is associated with Platoon 13. If it were up to me, I would discharge your whole group and dissolve Gamma Squad altogether!" The tall German woman sized up the four girls as she walked up and down the line.

Acting smug and sarcastic, Adriana offered some pleasantries. "Instructor Abetz, nice to see you during our scheduled break. How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Don't give me that load of shit! How quick you forget that the NOVA are back! We can't be caught off guard anymore! I've cancelled your break time! Form up immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" The team exclaimed as one voice.

"Okay, new interval! I programmed something new for you girls!" The instructor briskly walked off the simulation floor panels and activated the computer. As the simulator operators punched in the command function, the room crackled to life.

"Soldiers, welcome back to defending West Genetics! Let's see how long you survive!" Elise called out as the Spartan décor of the simulator immediately changed to a familiar battlefield.

"This! This is from last week!" Pina exclaimed

"The NOVA clash?" Nii asked Kallie as the simulated Type N2s materialized in front of them.

"Okay team! Kallie, Nii, roll to the left! Pina, distract the main group coming up the center! I'll be right behind you!"

"Roger that!" Kallie acknowledged as she spun her Kusarigamas in her hand.

"Okay, I'm there!" Nii flipped her Katana backward and sprinted alongside Kallie.

"I'm on it!" Pina exclaimed, racing directly into the group of N2s spinning her Kunai knives in each hand.

Elise studied the girls closely on her PADD as they engaged the enemies. S _o, this is the legendary Gamma Squad, let's see how powerful they truly are without Summer el Bridget-Aoi._

* * *

"Finally! There you are! Why are you up here?" Corraine inquired as both Davina and her stepped through the roof access door. "We're scheduled for interval training today!"

"What do you want?"

"Larisa, what's the matter with you? This is not like you to act this way! Get a grip and let's go!"

"Shut it Davina!" Obviously angry, she could not understand what was happening. "Everything is just spinning out of control! I don't understand any of it!"

"What don't you understand?" Corraine asked.

"What happened to el Bridget-Aoi?"

Both Corraine and Davina blinked as their team leader spoke Summer's name. "Alpha and Gamma teams show up on the battlefield without any explanation as to how they covered the distance in such a short amount of time. Then they team up with us to take on a bunch of NOVA and then suddenly we're waking up with partial memories of what happened - all enemies are destroyed and Summer is _nowhere_ to be found. Something just isn't right!" Davina and Corraine tried to remember everything that happened, but kept finding gaps in their memory. "Doesn't it strike you as odd? How did they really get here from the Black Sea so fast? Their reports stated they flew through a temporal displacement bubble. And, how did two Type-S NOVA get destroyed without us remembering ANYTHING? And…there's the situation with Instructor Okada dying during their mission; sacrificing herself to save the Platoon?"

"Larisa, get a grip!" Davina replied as she walked toward her team leader. "None of us can remember everything that happened that day. There was so much going on, I'm sure the severe trauma is suppressing some of our memories."

"You're wrong. I know for a fact that something happened. I can feel it! I just don't know. It's too convenient that _Summer_ disappeared after the NOVA clash!"

"Have you talked with Amelia? From what I heard it was the headmistress that issued the orders to reassign GM870."

"No," Larisa responded as she turned away from them. "I'm starting to believe that Amelia has her own hidden agenda."

"A hidden agenda?"

"Yeah, but I don't know for sure…"

"This is pretty serious stuff Larisa."

"I know! That is why I'm so angry!"

 _Why am I spending so much time and energy thinking about Summer el Bridget-Aoi?_ As Larisa contemplated her frustration, deep within her heart, she felt concern for her former teammate's well-being. Summer had always made an effort to try to work things out, but Larisa always pushed her away. Now, with the reality of her actually being gone for good, the emptiness inside the tall Belarusian grew to unbearable proportions.

 _Where are you Summer? What the hell is going on?_

* * *

"Headmistress, we…need your help."

"Steward Aoi and the former Field Major. Is this a social call?"

Kazuya and Satellizer stood in the doorway to Amelia's office looking grim and tired. "Forgive our intrusion. May we have word please sister?"

"I'm listening. You two always had a reputation for making grand entrances. What can I do for you?"

I should probably start at the beginning…" Kazuya reluctantly explained the entire story from the moment the NOVA invaded fourteen years ago. He described Summer's injuries from the aircraft crash and explained in detail the procedure to implant a tablet into her body to repair the damage, cleverly leaving out the fact that the tablet was the top-secret M-Type Stigmata. After concluding the story with Doctor Wakahisa's theory of re-implantation, they looked to Amelia who had a very surprised look on her face.

"Very…interesting for sure. I trust you haven't told anyone else this story?"

"No, headmistress."

"Alright, we need to act quickly then." Amelia stated as she busied herself at her desk, looking for some paperwork and organizing some reports.

"Sister, we need to get Summer out of there, but how can we do it?"

"Kazuya, most of the Joint Chiefs of the Allied Nations want Summer discreetly removed."

"That _will not_ happen," Satellizer responded, growing angry at the thought of her daughter being discarded like a piece of failed outdated technology.

"Field Major, I won't allow it to happen. I have a way of getting Summer out of that prison without raising too much suspicion. I will just need to…"

Both Satellizer and Kazuya felt a slight tingle as Amelia paused. For the next few moments, it seemed the headmistress struggled to focus, then relaxing as if she woke from a daydream. "Sorry…about that, I was…thinking of a way to get her out. Don't worry, I have a plan. If what you said is true about Summer's condition and that the Gengo Institute is willing to transplant the tablets necessary to stabilize the young woman, we need to free your daughter immediately."

As the three left the headmistress's office, Kazuya messaged Wakahisa, informing him to prepare for Summer's arrival.

* * *

The afternoon sun was getting low as daylight slowly dwindled. Wendy followed Bronwen and Tamsin to the Memorial Wall, worried about their friend who hadn't returned that afternoon. The cryptic message sent to Tamsin's handset simply said: _At the wall…_

As the three girls walked up to the elaborate stone memorial, they noticed the freshly etched characters carved precisely into the bright polished marble; the letters spelling out the name: _Kim Okada_. On the bench nearby, was Bella Mayberry, looking forlorn and lost in thought.

"Hey." Tamsin said as she sat down next to her friend and roommate.

"Hi."

"We were worried that you didn't come back. What made you come here?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to pay my respects I guess."

"To whom?"

"Instructor Okada…"

"Why? She wasn't _our_ instructor."

"I know, it's…I just don't understand all of it sometimes."

Wendy stepped close to the wall and touched Kim's name; feeling the sharp edges and impression of each letter recessed in the marble.

"I heard she sacrificed herself to save Platoon 13." Bronwen stated, recalling what she heard second-hand from some of the sophomores.

"Yeah…" Bella whispered.

"What's wrong?" Tamsin asked.

"I didn't know Instructor Okada very well, but I know from the others that she was a remarkable Pandora and a great teacher. You know she fought under the command of Satellizer during the Great War."

"Everyone knows that. So why is this bothering you?" Tamsin inquired.

"I think my problem is…will I be ready to do what must be done for my friends, my team…or mankind? You know, pay the ultimate price, sacrifice myself for the good of others."

"That's pretty deep Bella." Wendy mused as she walked away from the wall and stood near the bench. "Listen, we're here to do a job. West Genetics chose _us_ to defend the world. Mankind believes in _us._ If that means that we pay the ultimate price of dying on the battlefield, so be it. It's what _we_ do, we're Pandora."

"Wendy, how can you be so calm about it? Doesn't it bother you? Aren't you afraid?" Bella's eyes began to water as a tear dripped down her cheek. "I, just don't know if I can do this… I watched our classmates die because of _Nightfall's_ Mech attack _,_ and then experiencing the NOVA attack…"

"Bella, it's okay." Bronwen gently responded as she sat down next to her. "I'm a little scared too. I don't know if I'll be able to do it if the time comes."

"You guys are hopeless!" Wendy responded as she paced up and down the paved sidewalk, disgusted to hear that her teammates expressed their true feelings.

"You know, I think Summer is gone because she sacrificed herself for all of us."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"I mean, look what happened when the NOVA kept advancing. Summer's dad got really hurt, and then she appears out of nowhere! There was this strange orange light and then the next thing I know, all the NOVA are gone and everything's back to normal. Well, everything except for Summer being gone."

"You think she defeated all the monsters by herself?" Wendy joked. "Whatever, there's no way! She's not…"

"It's possible! We all know the rumors! How she's overly powerful. Everyone talks about it, but nobody says anything around her or her teammates. Why _can't_ it be true?" Bella rubbed her eyes. "What about when she saved all of us from that Mech? She created a Freezing! No Pandora can do that."

"Yeah, and she killed the Mech pilot too!" Wendy added rather abruptly. "Don't forget that Bella! We aren't supposed to kill people, just the NOVA."

"I know, Wendy, I didn't forget."

Wendy kept pacing the sidewalk as Tamsin and Bronwen comforted Bella.

"Then, Sister Amelia tells everyone that Summer got…reassigned? I…think it's a lie to cover something up. Maybe she's really hurt or something…"

"What?" Wendy and Bronwen sat mystified that their friend would even think the headmistress was hiding the truth.

"Where would Summer get reassigned to? She's just a 2nd Year. Unless you're part of the 3rd Year program in which you can train with the Numbers from 4th Year, you stay here at West - you aren't transferred anywhere."

"That's pretty weird." Bronwen replied as she tried fitting all the pieces together.

"What does the Steward say about all of this?" Wendy exclaimed. "Wouldn't _he_ be all upset that his daughter is gone?"

"What's to say he isn't? He's been hard to reach lately. He visits the Citadel a few times a week and then travels to Gengo Memorial. Other than that, he stays away from everyone. Some say he's been _ordered_ to stay away from the Pandora."

"Gengo Memorial? That's where Satellizer is recovering right?"

"Correct. So then…what's so important at the Citadel? Wait a minute. Hold on! No way. Could it be? Is Summer at the Citadel?" Bella shot to her feet, a flood of thoughts entering her head, "Could it really be that simple and obvious? Hide her in plain sight?"

* * *

The struggling N2 received a thrust to the throat as Nii buried her weapon deep into its body.

Pina crashed to the ground nearby as a pair of humanoids continued to push through their defenses. "Get up!" Nii ordered when Pina couldn't lift herself off the ground. Cutting deep slashes into both aliens, she turned to the small girl. "What's wrong with you? Come on, we have to keep fighting!"

Suddenly, from above, Adriana came down crushing the injured N2s. Swinging her massive Volt Weapon in circular patterns, the powerful Pandora smashed each creature until their transparent bodies vanished.

Marching up to Nii, Adriana grabbed her by the blouse and pulled her close. "Pina has low compatibility! Her healing and strength have a lower threshold than ours, remember? You have to watch her back!" Shoving away the puzzled Pandora, Adriana sprinted over to assist Kallie with a different pair of monsters; the two, engaging in a team attack combination, eliminating several more transparent enemies as the next wave began.

Nii stood dumbstruck, feeling ashamed for yelling at the little Pandora. Caught up in the moment, she forgot that Pina's compatibility and abilities were handicapped. Looking down at her, "I'm so sorry! I forgot, I'm…"

Not watching her surroundings, Nii received a severe blow to the head from a creature that attacked her from behind. Tumbling to the ground, she looked up to see the snarling monster standing over her, ready to deliver the final strike. Mustering her strength, Pina jumped between them, deflecting the blow. Driving her Kunai knives into its face and neck, Pina forced the monster backwards and away from her teammate as she fell to the ground alongside the creature. Pina repeatedly pulled her knives from the wounds and re-inserted them into new locations on its neck and head until the transparent enemy vanished. Breathing heavily, she slowly stood back up, wiping the blood from her mouth and eye.

"Th…thanks." Nii responded quickly, utterly amazed at the endurance of the little Pandora.

"We're a team Nii, we're Gamma Squad. Now _you_ get up!" Wincing, she shrugged off the pain and fatigue as she engaged the next simulated alien.

 _Yeah, we are a team! Gamma Squad of Platoon 13!_

Nii jumped back to her feet, rejoining the fight.

From across the simulator room, Adriana watched Nii interact with Pina. As she smashed another Type N2 with _Knights Edge_ , she wondered again if Summer would ever come back. The anger and sadness of losing her roommate drove her to focus on her fighting as she allowed her frustration to fuel her energy in battle.

Delivering another tremendous swing to an adversary, she suddenly remembered something Pina told her a few days ago. Halting her efforts, she yelled out the voice activated safety termination sequence. "Pause simulation program, Code STSR27!" Surprised, the simulation operators quickly activated their controls ending the fighting.

As the transparent humanoids froze and disappeared from the room, Adriana's teammates quickly gathered around her wondering why she interrupted the interval.

"Guys, I think I know where Summer is!"

"What?" Pina replied as she looked at Kallie with hope.

"How is this possible? Nii asked as she de-materialized her Katana.

"Pina, you told me that Kazuya was going into the Citadel right?

"Yeah, he did. Once or twice this week maybe?"

"Kallie, you said the database records were incomplete?"

"Affirmative, there seemed to be gaps in the information. Like they were removed and filed elsewhere."

"Guys, I'm just going to bet that Summer is inside the Citadel somewhere. I'm so stupid for not noticing it before. With our memories incomplete, it's hard to piece things together."

Rolling her eyes, "That's your hunch?" Pina replied. "What makes you so sure? We don't have authorization to enter the Citadel unless it's for the Carnival."

"Just what in the hell are you lazy good-for-nothing pigs doing?"

The four girls turned, watching Instructor Elise approaching from the control booth.

"Instructor!" Adriana replied quickly, "We are all…very injured and need to visit triage. Request permission to take a short break?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Affirmative. Please instructor, it'll just be a few minutes."

"Unbelievable! You have six minutes."

"Thank you instructor!" Adriana replied as the four girls ran from the simulator room.

* * *

Brittany Temple stumbled on the stairs as she fell against the railing. The sharp pain in her head made her disoriented. Then, in an instant, her eyes went blank as Purity telepathically fed information to her from Amelia Ellsworth.

"Citadel, Sub Level 2B, L Corridor, Section 9," Brittany spoke out loud as _Purity_ completed the information exchange. Changing direction, the Pandora rushed back down the stairs and out into the courtyard, heading directly for the Citadel on the far side of the island.

On the sidewalk, Larisa Tamm saw Brittany running toward the opposite end of the island.

"Brittany! Where are you going? Hey!"

The Auburn-haired Pandora ignored her team leader as she continued to run around the corner of the next building passing a group of 3rd Years.

On a hunch, Larisa decided to follow Brittany. With so many unexplained things going on, the tall blonde felt it was necessary to investigate.

* * *

Sprinting across the quad, Adriana, Pina, Kallie and Nii headed for the Citadel. Arriving at the entrance, the guard on duty held up his hand.

"Stop! Hold on a minute! State your business."

"Get out of our way!" Adriana shouted, "We know Summer el Bridget-Aoi is inside and we want to see her right now!"

The guard started to perspire, as his hands shook. The loaded weapon in his holster was close, but he was facing four of the top ten elite 2nd Year Pandora. Despite being prepared, he knew this was going to happen. Obeying the order that _she_ had given him earlier, he quickly stepped aside to let the girls into the facility.

"Sub Level 2B, L Corridor, Section 9. Please be discreet, and don't make a mess," he pleaded as the four girls rushed past him.

Running through the corridors, Kallie led the way as they searched for Section 9; the sounds of their shoes tapping the concrete echoing through the unoccupied corridors as they went from section to section.

"Here!" Kallie shouted as they rounded the last corner. In front of them stood a large metal door with several orange hazard logos painted at each corner. Intimidated by its size, the four girls walked slowly up to it, carefully looking for a way in.

Inspecting the heavy blast door, Kallie followed the thin conduits along the floor to a small activation pad on the side wall. She placed her fingers on the key pad and went ahead and activated the door.

Swiveling orange lights illuminated the activation cycle as the hiss from the pressurized door filled the room. Motorized gears groaned as they turned against each other. The squeal of the rusty wheels pierced the quiet as the tremendous door slid sideways, revealing a greenish glow from inside. The girls stood awestruck at the lone cylindrical chamber located in the center of the massive circular room.

Jumping over the conduit piping, Adriana slammed her hands on the glass and peered inside. "Kallie! Come here, I can't see a thing! It's all crystallized!" Pounding the glass, "Summer!" She cried, "hold on, I'm getting you out of there! Oh my God!" Materializing _Knights Edge,_ Adriana wound up to swing the massive weapon at the chamber in the hopes of smashing it open.

"Wait!" Kallie shouted, "There's a control panel."

Swiping her hand across the device, the panel beeped a series of sounds as the canister unlocked and slowly opened. A plume of condensation filled the room. Each of the young Pandora stood motionless, anticipating the discovery of their lost comrade. The chamber continued to pump the thick white cloud of gas into the air as the device completed its equalization cycle. Adriana waved her hand to dissipate the smoke as she looked inside.

"Summer! It's me! We're here to…" As the air cleared, Adriana found the hyperbaric chamber empty. All that was left was a breather mask connected to an inner control panel. "No…" Adriana whispered, "No, no, no, no! Denting the top and sides of the cylinder with her fist, she frantically looked at her teammates, "She's not here! She's not here!"

* * *

The sunset filled the darkening sky with the pleasant colors of orange, red and purple. The calm waves of the Black Sea reflected the sunlight evenly across its surface. As evening approached, a lonely trawler gently made its way through the bay as it returned home.

The port city of Varna, in Bulgaria was a busy place which attracted vacationers and tourists from all over the world, enticing them with beautiful seaside beach resorts, entertainment and other points of interest.

The crew of the _Simona_ hustled along the deck as they prepared to moor the sixty-five meter boat into dock; men were tossing ropes and turning crank set pulleys as the bottom trawler was eased into its berth. Another eight minutes and the job was finished; the ship, all tucked in its home, was lashed tightly to the dock.

As each crew member went below deck to gather their belongings, a particular young sailor stepped off the boat with nothing but a worn messenger's bag and the clothes on his back. Sauntering down the dock with his hands in his pockets, he headed toward town to grab a meal before hitching a train north.

"Very successful week!" Captain Milian called out with his heavy accent, "Thank you Oren for all your help! In future, if you ever need boarding pass to work, just come find me! I'll give you good rate!"

Waving back to the man, "I'll do that Captain, thanks for everything." Smiling to himself, it felt good to be back on the mainland. A lot had happened to him when he was out at sea; he owed a life debt to the crew of that ship.

The _Simona_ had embarked on a two week charter to deliver materials and supplies to the various oil rigs and floating platforms in the northwestern quadrant of the Black Sea. Witnessing what they thought were explosions and smoke in the distance, they steered an intercept course. Upon arriving, the crew found nothing but floating debris, and among the wreckage was Oren, barely alive, clinging to a makeshift raft of wood and plastic. The crew immediately hauled him aboard, mending his wounds and assisting with his recovery the best they could. On the days that followed, Oren regained some of his strength and insisted on working onboard ship to pay back the crew for rescuing him. Captain Millian was always curious, but never once questioned him about the nature of how he was found floating in that debris. For the captain, he just wanted to help out a lucky sailor who was found alive at sea.

Now, refocusing on his mission, Oren looked forward to fulfilling the remainder of _Nightfall's_ plan. Trotting up the concrete steps of the dock, Oren abruptly stopped when six men dressed in military fatigues surrounded him, their neatly pressed uniforms fit tight around their toned, muscular builds. Hidden under their jackets were semi-automatic rifles, and strapped to each of their left legs was a large caliber weapon. "Hello Oren." Her voice was deep and sultry, almost playful, yet completely sinister in nature. She stepped out of the shadows and approached the young man, "I didn't think we were in the business of working in the Maritime Industry."

"Eva…" Oren replied, acknowledging the woman as he kept a vigilant eye on her henchmen.

She was almost an inch taller, with long dark colored hair. Her curvaceous figure seemed to burst out of her tightly fitting uniform. She purposely stood in his way, licking her ruby-red lips as she spoke. "Oh my, you don't look too good. Not fully healed yet? Those horrible Pandora, they must have hurt you _real_ bad…" She continued to tease, sliding a gentle finger down his bruised left cheek to his chest.

"Why the hell are you here Eva?" His voice was stern as he brushed her hand away.

"I've come to collect you of course."

"Ridiculous! I was already on my way to Marta."

"We figured, we've been monitoring you."

Eva stepped aside and gestured for the young man to follow. Around them, the soldiers filed in, concealing their weapons and following the pair down the sidewalk.

"You still didn't answer my question." Oren replied as Eva continued walking. "Why did _you_ really come here?"

" _He_ is very…worried about you."

"Why would _he_ all of the sudden be interested in me. I was part of Litvinchuk's phase of the plan," Oren replied.

"The _Master_ isn't pleased that we lost the oil rig. There were many secrets on Litvinchuk's drives."

"It was all their fault we lost the rig!"

"Who? The Pandora? You couldn't have stopped them if you tried."

"Eva, there was one who sacrificed herself so that the others could get away. I never would have expected that to happen."

"That would have been Instructor Okada; don't underestimate the loyalty of a Pandora."

"How…would you know that?" Oren seemed concerned that Eva knew about the events of that night.

"I have my sources, plus we had eyes on the oil rig the entire time. We watched the whole event unfold. Pretty impressive that one Pandora was able to subdue you long enough so that the others could escape."

"Go to hell! I killed her, just like I'm going to kill that other one!"

"You mean Summer el Bridget-Aoi?"

"Is that her name? The…daughter of Satellizer?"

"Oh yes, she has become quite an interesting individual. I doubt you'll be able to handle her anymore."

"What makes you so sure?"

The group ventured across the outlining streets of the village until they came upon two cars parked along the shoulder of the road.

"How naïve of you, I still haven't broken my ties with Genetics, you know."

"Eva, the _Master_ isn't satisfied with me is he?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. I'll talk with him and smooth things over. Marta and Sledge have a plan that _he_ expects you to participate in. Don't worry."

Three of the soldiers got into the first car while Eva, Oren and the last soldier occupied the second vehicle. As the cars drove off into the night, Oren kept his thoughts to himself.

 _If the Master chooses, I'll die before I get my chance at killing the daughter of Satellizer. I can't afford to let that happen!_

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Bella cried as Tamsin, Bronwen and Wendy appeared through the doorway.

"YOU?" Adriana exclaimed, "What are _you_ four doing here? How did you know about this place? Shouldn't you be in…in training or something?"

"We should be asking you the same thing!" Bella replied as she cautiously entered the room, "The guard let us through, saying that you guys were already inside." Looking around the green-lit room, "What is this creepy place? Where's Summer?"

"Is she in there?" Tamsin asked as she and Bella stepped closer to the open Hyperbaric Chamber.

"No, she's not here…" Adriana said shaking her head.

"This is crazy!" Pina responded. "It looks like she was here, but was somehow taken away? Nothing makes sense."

Kallie interrupted. "Listen, guys…we need to think through everything logically. When we arrived at the entrance, the guard _granted_ us entry. When we got to the outer door, the pass codes and locking mechanisms were already disabled. Finally, inside this room, the chamber controls were unlocked and whoever was inside that device had already been removed. Coincidence?"

"What are you saying?" Bronwen inquired.

"I'm saying that all these events were purposely laid out for us to learn that Summer was here. What we have to do now is pick up her trail."

"Okay, but where would she have gone to now?"

Carefully following Brittany through the semi-lit corridors, Larisa snuck around to the last corner and followed her teammate to the final hallway. As Larisa got closer, she could hear the sound of loud voices. Noticing green light spilling out from the large doorway, Larisa observed Brittany walk straight into the room.

"Think! Think!" Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know Adriana!" Wendy said as she looked around the room, trying to find clues to Summer's whereabouts.

"Guys? It's Brittany," Pina said as the girl stepped through the door, "H…how did you find out about us being here? Hey, what's up? Are you all right?"

Everyone went silent as they looked at her strange expression. In the low light, they could see her eyes glowing a slight shade of yellow as she viewed the cylinder in the center of the room.

"Destroy the Gifted Totem, Volt Weapon deploy."

Materializing her twin Anti-NOVA weapons, she aimed them directly at the hyperbaric chamber.

"Holy shit! Get down!" Adriana screamed, as Kallie reached to shield Pina from the blast. The four freshmen dove for the ground as the eruption of purple, white and red energy filled the room; the cylindrical chamber exploded into micro-fragments of metal and dust as the shock wave splashed an oval shaped outline of charred destruction on the far wall of the room.

Alarms, warning sirens and flashing lights suddenly activated, signaling the emergency. Throughout the Citadel, banks of auxiliary lights automatically clicked on, illuminating every dark corridor.

Stepping over the damaged conduits, the possessed Pandora moved to where Adriana lay. Electrical sparks crackled and danced off Brittany's body as she walked through the destroyed equipment and stood over the recovering girl. Aiming one weapon, she spoke in frightening monotone. "Death to the Impious Totems." From out in the corridor, Larisa couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly possessed by an overwhelming sense of rage, she materialized _Simargl,_ and impulsively rushed into the smoking room to save Summer's friends.

With no time to act, Adriana shut her eyes, bracing for the worst. In an instant, Larisa was there swinging her Volt Weapon, impaling Brittany through the stomach and smashing her body against the far wall, causing a significant dent in the reinforced steel.

"Lohman! Are you hurt?" The tall blonde asked, breathing heavy. Pulling _Simargl_ free, she called out to the others, "Is everyone else okay?" After scanning the charred and smoky area, she was relieved to find everyone alive, with nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. "Everyone!" Larisa commanded, "get to the exit immediately! Move it people!"

"Boy, I'm glad to see you!" Adriana exclaimed, still in shock, "Wait, what are _you_ doing here?"

Assisting Adriana through the damaged room to the exit, "I guess I'm here to help you! What is this place?"

"This is where they were keeping Summer!"

"What? Keeping her…like as a prisoner? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but she's gone now!"

"GONE? Where the hell did she go?"

"Larisa, I have no idea, but…

Hearing a noise behind, the two girls turned to see Brittany getting back to her feet. Her skin, a checkered pattern of thin hexagons with slim pairs of translucent blades protruding from various parts of her back and shoulders - in the center of her chest, grew a small diamond-shaped crystal, pulsating with energy similar to that of the NOVA.

"What's wrong with Brittany? She's looking like a NOVA! Larisa, we need to… Hey, wait a minute!"

Without speaking, Larisa pushed Adriana through the doorway as she faced her former teammate. "Lohman! Promise me you'll get everyone to safety and report all of this to the headmistress. I'll…handle this!"

Adriana nervously nodded, but as she observed Brittany's body glow even more with energy, she changed her mind, "No, you can use my help right now!"

"Negative, insure the safety of your team and the freshmen!"

"Larisa, we can't afford to lose you!"

"I've got this, now get the hell out of here!"

Adriana frowned as she accelerated down the corridor, pushing herself to almost supersonic speed.

Larisa continued breathing heavy as she gritted her teeth, "well Brittany, or whatever the hell you are, let's see who's really the top ranked Pandora in 2nd Year."

* * *

 **Here ends BIRTHRIGHT: Book 2 of Freezing: Accede Destiny. Thanks for reading! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**

 **Below are some teaser questions...**

 **1\. Our heroes are in quite a predicament, Summer hasn't been found, but her friends are getting closer to learning the truth. How do you think they will find out if Summer is alive or dead?**

 **2\. Larisa just attacked her friend and teammate to save Summer's friends. What's your opinion on her loyalty now? Will she live up to her Ranked 1 status and stop the Anti-NOVA wielding Brittany Temple?**

 **3\. If it's true that Amelia helped Satella and Kazuya rescue Summer from stasis, how does her NOVA Prime's manipulation fit in? Can she be trusted?**

 **4\. Oren survived...**

 **5\. Is Marta really going through with _Nightfall's_ plan and is it really the extermination of all Pandora?  
**

 **6\. Summer is unstable, so re-implantation of Kazuha's legendary Stigmata may equalize her flow rates. What will happen to Summer's power if she really does get the Heroic Stigmata?**

 **7\. Will Satellizer really be willing to remove all her Stigmata for Plasma replacements?**

 **8\. So, what kind of humanoid is Sledge and can he really be stopped?**

 **9\. We just met Eva and learned that there is someone else; the _Master_. Who are they? _  
_**

 **10\. What could the title of Book 3: Sovereign mean?**

* * *

 **The exciting story continues in...**

 **ACCEDE** **DESTINY**  
 **Book 3 - SOVEREIGN**

* * *

 **Attention fans of _Accede Destiny_ who have continued the journey with me through this entire writing project! I wanted to let you all know that I am working on a short story titled _"INTREPID and FEARLESS."_ This story will center on Headmistress Amelia, and her rise from humble beginnings to her status as one the last of the _elite_ Pandora from East Genetics. Check back often for uploaded chapters!  
**


End file.
